


Trick Flyer

by Aecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Kink, Light BDSM, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Smut, aggressive draco, evil Draco?, mean draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 72,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecc/pseuds/Aecc
Summary: You have been flying broom since before you could walk. Draco Malfoy scoffed at you as you told him you'd be taking his seeker position on the team, little did he know that you had been flying trick broom for years.Now he's madder than he's ever been, but why can't he stop looking at you?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Comments: 88
Kudos: 328





	1. The new seeker

I am what they call a trick flyer, someone in quidditch who uses their broom in a way no one would ever expect, defying all laws of gravity. You kept this secret to yourself for years, waiting patiently until the day you could try out for the house team. Slytherin was notoriously hard to get into unless you had the right last name. Which you did not have.  
“Tryouts are friday” you heard Draco Malfoy explain to his friend, Blaise as they sit at the table just down from you.  
“I wonder who's going to try out” Blaise started eating quickly.  
“I will know soon, I have the sign in sheet with me and will be announcing it today in the common room, seeing as I am temp captain while Flint is out what that broken leg.” Draco smiled, obviously very proud of himself.  
“Better hope no one comes along and steals seeker from you then, seeing as you didn’t catch the snitch once last year.” Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
“Shut up, Zabini. No one has the skill to out fly me”  
You scoffed.  
‘What's so funny y/l/n, eavesdropping are we?” Draco scowled  
“Hard not to when you never shut your loud mouth Malfoy” you rolled your eyes.  
“So what are you laughing at?”  
“That you think you’re such a good flyer. It’s actually kind of hilarious. You can barely keep your hands on the damn thing” he didn’t scare you, infact, seeing him squirm in anger brought you incredible joy.  
“Like you could do any better” He scoffed  
“I can, and I will. Friday” you stood, gathering your things.  
“We will see about that” Draco laughed, trying hard not to watch your body as you walked past him. Something about you and the way you always snapped back at him drove him crazy.  
“Stop looking at her like that, you freak” Zabini caught his attention.  
“Like that?” He flashed back, anger welling from his voice.  
“Like you are undressing her with your eyes, you do it every time she walks away after saying something to you. You two go at each other all the time. You seriously need to just fuck and get it over with” Zabini sighed.  
“Shut the fuck up Zabini, you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco snarled. Was he really being that obvious?

Friday came quick, you would go out late at night, long past curfew and fly over the lake. Practicing your moves, it was no doubt you were fast, fastest most people have ever seen. But that wasn’t all you had.  
You stood on the field holding your new broom your father had gotten you, it wasn’t even on the shelves yet. The Nimbus 2001X.  
The rest of the tryouts whispered to one another as you stood there, in a tank top and quidditch pants. The current team came out, including Draco. Whose eyes widened when he say your weapon of choice.  
“How did you…” He stared at your broom.  
“My father is the designer.” you felt smug, your father had been the sole designer of high end brooms for nearly 20 years.  
“Okay” Madam Hooch came out, she was refereeing the whole affair, making sure it was fair.  
“First, a game of scrimmage.” she listed out people trying out along with current team members.  
“And finally seekers. Malfoy, you will fly for green, and y/n, you will fly for whites” Everyone turned to you when they realized what was happening, you were taking on the Slytherin Prince.

“Ready” Madam Hooch spoke, allowing you all to ascend into the air. You floated like a feather in the wind, your light frame working perfectly with the form of your broom, the extra piece of you. You all formed the circle formation, you and Draco hovered above the rest. The seekers stance.  
You raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, this was going to be so much fun.  
Hooch opened the box, allowing for the bludgers to arise, taking to the sky. You watched the snitch closely as it flew near your face taunting you, then to Draco who watched it intently.  
The Quaffle is tossed, and the world erupts into madness, brooms flying sloppingily as the new try outs nearly bump into one another. You catch sight of the snitch nearly right away, you had a fast eye, and an even faster speed. You took off, Draco seemed to not even notice the snitch, as it was flying just behind him. You sped past him, your legs nearly touching as you fly. He knew then what you were after. He flew after you, seeing you already nearing the snitch, which fly at a breakneck pace. The battle of the brooms happened around you.  
“10 Points to green!” Hooch called, you breathed in harsh, tightening your body to your broom, the less air resistance the better you can fly. Draco was just on your tail, you could hear the sound of the wind on him, he couldn;t fly nearly as fast as you could. Too bad he didn’t know that.  
“Another 10 points green!” You couldn’t have this. Before long they would be right up with the points you'd receive catching the snitch. You had an aha moment, the best way to pick up speed. You used your left leg to swing, causing your broom to start spinning, you held tight with your right hand. You heard a collective gasp from everyone in the stands who came to watch try outs. You were spinning so fast that the world seemed to turn into a blur. When you stopped suddenly Draco nearly ran into you.  
“What the fuck?” He yelled as you narrowly dodged him. You smiled, the world spinning just a little around you.  
You held out your hand, the golden snitch unfurled itself from your grip. Another round of gasps escaped the crowd, then a roaring applause.  
“WHITES WIN!” Hooch yells. You smiled at Draco, whose eyes seemed to be on fire, he was beyond pissed.  
“That isn’t fair.” He shouted as you touched down. “She's flying a non regulated broom. Clearly there is something enchanted in it to let her do that” He could never admit to himself just how amazing you really were.  
“Fine.” you said, handing your broom to a young Slytherin boy, who stood near you. He held it like it was made of glass. “Give me a stock team broom and I will steal beat you, Malfoy. 1 on 1”  
Everyone oo’d at your challenge. He went to hand his broom to hooch.  
“No, you fly that one. I can outfly you even with it” A rolling fire of anger and something else he couldn’t face right now rolled through him. The rest of the team was shocked, there was no way a stock broom could outfly a nimbus 2001. You smiled, taking the stock broom into our hand. Running your fingers over her, getting to know her a little.  
“Okay 1 v 1, Snitch battle only. First seeked to catch the snitch. Wins”  
You and Draco stood in the middle of the field, your eyes not leaving one anothers.  
“Alright seekers. I want a fair game” She looked between you. You nodded, Draco however did not.  
“Fly” she called, you mounted the broom and rose. She wasn’t as smooth of a ride as your own broom, but she had so much promise.  
“GO!” she yelled as the snitch was released again, you wasted no time. You flew after it, flying straight upward to it. You had to admit, this broom wasn’t nearly as fast. You’d have to break our more of the tricks. Quickly the snitch took off left, then down. You reefed hard on the end of the broom, hanging from it for a moment as you turned yourself completely. Draco rammed into you as you steadied yourself. Nearly sending you from the broom.  
“I SAID CLEAN GAME MALFOY!” Hooch yelled. That was it, you were sick of his bullshit. Once and for all.  
You saw the snitch flying directly at you, Draco flew directly at your side, pulling away slightly to ram into your again. But this time he missed, when you dropped instantly from the sky. People gasped as you managed to stop the broom from hitting the ground, his actions set him off course of the snitch, nearly flinging him into one of the stands.  
You knew this was your shot, you followed the snitch before it dropped itself. Just below your reach. You dripped the broom, hoping it could handle what you were about to do. You shifted one leg over the broom, riding it side saddle for a moment before throwing yourself off the broom. It hitched a little under your weight as your fist clenched tight. You heard someone scream as you threw yourself over. A girl in the stands no doubt. You hung from the broom, your hand the only thing stopping you from falling to your death. You reached your other hand out, your fingers brushing the snitch. You gripped the wing, yanking the snitch into you. It hit your chest like a rushing bullet.  
You flew to the ground, making a walking motion as you touched down. You walked to Hooch as the wand hit the ground. You held out the snitch to her.  
“Y/N WINS!” She yelled. The watching audience roared with applause, even the team crowded around you. Patting your back and asking how on earth you did that. You turned to see Draco, who landed slowly. He watched you only for a moment before taking off in the other direction.  
A new seeker had been chosen.


	2. I still hate you

You were walking back to the school a few hours later, people really wanted to know how you could do what you did. You even showed them a couple of your favorite tricks.   
“Malfoy is probably pissed.” Zabini found his way to your side as you all walked back to the school.  
“Maybe if he was any good, his position wouldn’t have been up for grabs anyway” You shrugged.   
“You're ruthless” Zabini smirked at you, you just smiled at him. “You need to let me take you out sometime…” he went to wrap his arm around your shoulder.   
“Thanks, I will definitely keep that in mind” you managed to dodge his arm. Dipping to fall a little behind him. “I actually forgot my bag on the field. I will see you later” You nodded gently before nearly running in the other direction. Not that Zabini wasn’t hot and all, but there was no way. He had hooked up with nearly every Slytherin girl and you had no desire to be another one.   
You stood alone at a corner, figuring you’d wait for a few minutes of him to make it back to his room.   
You were only standing there in the darkness for a moment when you felt a hand on your neck, holding you to the wall you were standing near. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, focusing on Draco’s face as he looked down on you.   
“What are you…” you started speaking  
“Shut up… you stole seeker from me” he was mad, you could feel it in his palm and it gripped to your neck.   
“I didn’t steal anything, I earned it.” you tried to push back against him, with no luck he was strong. The cool feeling of his rings gave you goosebumps.   
“How do you fly like that?” he didn’t move, his hand wasn’t squeezing hard, just holding you into place.   
“Because I have been flying since I was young. Practice. Maybe you should try it sometime” you snapped at him. Draco apparently had a nasty habit of dipping out of practices early or not showing up at all.   
“You have a real attitude don’t you little girl?” he asked, your skin spiked hot red under him. You resisted the blush that threatened to run through your body.   
“Says you. You’re the cockiest person I know. And you barely deserve it” you shot back, ignoring the fire he ignited in you with his words and the feeling of his grip. You saw his jaw clench, his skin was tight to him. You could smell the rich smell of his cologne. His hand gripped tighter onto your neck, causing a faint moan to escape your lips.   
“I would watch your mouth if you knew what was good for you” he growled, having just barely heard that sound.   
“Or what” you spoke through gritted teeth, he pushed you harder to the wall. You could feel him through his robe, he was already hard. You smiled, a breath escaping your lips.  
“What are you smiling at?” his voice rang, anger held it.   
“This” you said, reaching your hand out, grabbing him over his robe. He groaned as he felt your hand. “I knew it”   
“Shut up” he spoke through gritted teeth.   
“So what is it? Is it the attitude? Is it the choking? Or is it that you can’t control me?” you couldn’t help but smile, your hand leaving him. He started shaking, the anger inside him was rolling like a forest fire.   
“I fucking hate you” he spoke finally.   
“Show me how much” you licked your lips, he watched your mouth intently as you did.   
Before you could breath he was kissing you, his lips hard on yours. He was rough, pressing his entire body onto yours against the wall. You kissed him back, your tongues battling with one another, you bit his lip as he moved causing him to moan into your mouth. Your head started to spin a little as his hand clenched you.   
Your kiss was broken by the sound of heels clicking on the marble floors. He pulled from you, letting his hand fall. Mcgonigal walked around the corner as you caught your breath.   
“It’s nearly curfew. Off with you both” she waved her hand and you both. “y/l/n, congratulations on making Seeker…” she didn't look at Draco when she said no. You nodded, thanking her and walking back towards the common room.   
“Wait.” he said as you went to walk in.   
“I won't tell anyone if you won’t” you answered his question without hearing it. He nodded. “Rain check on…” your eyes skimmed him “the rest?”   
An evil smile rolled over his face. “Absolutely”   
“I still hate you” you looked away from him  
“Good. I hate you too”


	3. First practice

You had quidditch practice the next evening. You hadn’t seen much of Draco since your hallway session the night before. Just a glance or two at breakfast, you wondered if he was ever going to actually take you up on that rain check, whatever. His loss.  
“So team, welcome to the new seeker.” Hooch spoke, you caught Malfoys face as it turned to a smile. Why all of a sudden was he so happy?  
“Draco Malfoy will be playing in place of Flint as captain seeing as his leg does not seem to be healing” great, no Draco was also team captain along with playing the role of Chaser.  
“You managed to stay on the team hey Malfoy? I bet daddy had something to do with that” you crossed your arms. He scowled at you. 

You were in the sky before long, the team split into another scrimmage match of course you were on the same team as him so every time he missed the goal every time.  
“JUST THROW THE FUCKING THING MALFOY!” You screamed after you caught the snitch again. The other team was at 100 points.  
“CATCH THE FUCKING SNITCH AND THE GAME WOULD BE OVER FASTER!” He yelled back.  
“You’re the one who clearly needs practice not me” you shot back.  
“Just shut the fuck up and play” he flew away, his hands shaking on the broom.  
You got back to flying, you dipped just below the loop when the Quaffle hit you in the side. You grabbed it quickly, shooting a look at Draco who was clearly trying to hit the loop.  
“Maybe don’t fucking kill me?” You threw it back. He didn’t say anything he was red with anger. After yet another missed throw you were over it  
“Give me the fucking thing” you swiped the quaffle from his hand. “It’s not that fucking hard” you flew away fast. Heading with speed to the loop, Draco close behind you. You threw it as hard as you could just as you got close enough. The keeper's hand just barely touched it as it fell through the loop.  
You lowered yourself to the ground.  
“We’re never going to win a fucking game if he’s the chaser” you pointed at Draco who landed.  
“Did you want to play that position too? Worry about the fucking snitch you unbearable cunt” he snapped.  
“Maybe you should learn to actually fly you fucking pathetic creature!”  
You were face to face, looking like you were about to fight when Hooch separated you.  
“Take a walk.” She instructed you both, sending you into opposite directions.  
You had to walk the remainder of practice because you could not stop shaking. Why did he make you so unbelievably mad?  
You made your way into the lower part of the stands, really just needing to take a seat, you took a few deep breathes trying to level your head.  
You saw Draco as he walked in, his head was coated with sweat.  
“You have to fucking respect me. I am your captain” he said walking towards you.  
“You’re temporarily captain while Flint is in the hospital wing. You’d better not cost us any fucking games while you’re filling in” you rolled your eyes from where you sat. He was standing before you then, his jaw clenched. You looked up at him, his skin glistened in the small flecks of light. Fuck he was attractive.  
“You really need to learn your place” he looked you up and down.  
“My place?” You stood, but even then he still towered over you.  
“Yes. Your fucking place. Be quiet and do as I say I am your captain”  
“Fuck you” you gritted your teeth “you’re shit. And you can’t control me. I’m better than you, I’m smarter, faster. And a better wizard that you will ever be” his hand shot down, running around to the back of your head and under your hair grabbing your hair and pointing your face up to his.  
“Say that again. I dare you” he looked down on your face  
“Fuck. You” you spat. He leaned down then and bit into your neck a moan leaked from you as his mouth worked on your skin. He turned quick and sat his body down on the wooden bench you had been sitting on. You straddled him in his seat, your lips meeting his you kissed one another angrily, your hands ran over each another hastily, your fingers tangled themselves into his hair. His hands gripped at your hips, pulling you onto him harder you could feel him through his pants. Your mouth left his and wandered to his neck, kissing sloppily on his skin. His hands roamed into your quidditch robe finding their way to your skin, rolling up your front right to your breasts he ran his hands over your bra hooking his fingers into the cup. You rolled your hips on him, making him groan under you, the hand on your bra tugged hard ripping away the cloth exposing your skin to his hand. His other hand came up and undoing your robe letting it fall to the ground. Then pulling up your shirt to expose your chest to the cool air. His mouth shot down, attacking the skin of your chest. Biting hard on your collar bones, working its way to your breasts where he could suck lightly on your nipples.  
You tried hard not to moan out too loudly, seeing as the rest of the team was on the field just outside. Even with the assistance of them flying, any noises that were too loud would definitely get attention. His mouth left deep purple markings on your skin, you resisted noise over their aching pleasure. You started grinding harder on him, causing him to moan into the skin of your chest. You hitched your hand into his hair, pulling his mouth back to yours where you kissed again. Reaching down to his pants, your fingers just starting to undo the button when you heard someone calling your name.  
“Y/n?” You heard someone call.  
You jumped off of Draco, pulling your shirt down over you and buttoning your robe back into place to hide that you clearly weren’t l wearing a bra anymore. Draco stayed seated, nearly panting as you fixed yourself. You glanced back at him as you went to leave, he was watching you intently but not moving. You winked at him leaving him sitting there. Was this going to happen every time you got in a fight?


	4. You hear that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuts.

You were sitting at lunch the next evening, sipping softly at the tea in front of you. You didn’t have practice today so you figured you could just relax. Although you had to admit, the last practice made you smirk to yourself.   
“Hey” You heard a voice from behind you, you turned to see Theodore Nott.   
“Hey Nott, what’s up? Sit” you scooted over a little, allowing for a little more room.  
“Thanks, yeah actually I was hoping you’d be able to quickly help me with his Herbology paper? You’re the only person I know actually pays attention aside from Neville Longbottom.” He sat down, his hips touching yours.   
“Yeah, I got you Nott” you smiled, Herbology was easy enough for you, not to mention Nott was incredibly attractive.   
“You can call me Theo if you’d like” he raised his brow at you.   
“Thanks, I think I can do that” you bit your lip, looking down at his notebook in front of you. 

“I thought you said you needed help” you smiled looking at his notes, which were exact and written really well his paper had even begun with a well throughout hypothesis.   
“Nah not really, I was just looking for an excuse to sit by you” he admitted, you bumped his shoulder lightly with yours.   
“Could have just asked, I would have let you” you smirked at him.   
While you flirted back and forth Draco walked into the hall, his eyes skimming the people around. His eyes locked on you, your body pressed close to Theordore Nott. A raging sense of jealousy ripped through him. He started towards you, ignoring his friends as they questioned him.  
“I am calling an emergency practice” he said as he got to where you two sat.  
“Uhh. I thought today was the off day…” you looked up at him, catching his eyes as it ran the line where your body met Theordores. There was no practice, you thought.   
“We play gryffindor Friday and we aren’t nearly ready” he insisted, crossing his arms.   
“I think we both know you’re the only one who needs practice Malfoy” you rolled your eyes.   
“Go ahead, y/n” Theodore said “You will be the one carrying the team so might as well get used to it”   
“Maybe mind yourself Nott, you didn’t even make the team” Draco snarled.   
“Because not everyone can afford to buy their way in, Malfoy.” you interjected, sick of his nonsense.   
“If you don’t come, don’t expect to play Friday” Draco smirked.   
“You can’t do that” You rose to your feet.   
“I can actually, I am captain” You weren’t sure if he was even telling the truth. You looked at Theodore, who just smiled at you.   
“I will see you later?” you asked him  
“Name the time and place baby” his lips rolled into a deep smile. Draco made a gagging noise. You shot him a death glare. You gathered your things, walking just behind Draco as he walked out of the great hall. You didn’t see anyone else from the team in the hall so you thought maybe he was telling the truth. Until you got to the field, and it was empty.   
“So you’re a liar” you spoke, your eyes skimming the field. He didn’t speak, even he didn’t know what his plan was.   
“Uhh. No, closed practice.” he tried to come up with any excuse. “You need to learn some of our plays, and considering last practice you barely paid attention. I figured I would explain them to you now” He rummaged through his bag, he was relieved when he actually did have the play book. You rolled your eyes, why did the seeker need to know the plays?  
You made your way to the inclosed portion of the field. The kind of gym room with weights and a place to stretch.   
You sat at one of the tables, going over nearly all the plays. Including old ones that you knew they didn’t use anymore.  
“Can we be done? I would like to see if I can catch Theo before he goes to Divinations” you laid your head on your hand.  
“Maybe you should focus on your obligations instead of worrying about getting laid” He scoffed, you laughed loudly.   
“HA. Says you! I knew more than enough about your many excuses, Malfoy. Leaving practice to no doubt ravage that pug slut of yours” you felt guilt in your words, you hated slut shaming. It was something you fought against, but for some reason it just slipped.   
“Pug Slut?” He started laughing. “That's rich coming from you, how many of the Slytherin guys have you had now? Just working your way through” His laugh rolled into a cackle.   
“You have probably fucked more of the Slytherin guys than I have, considering how they all bow down to you. And that Potter guy? I have no doubts you two are fucking” You had seen how Draco and Harry battled one another, and considering the last few fights your and Draco had ended how they did . It would make sense.   
“That's disgusting” he gritted his teeth, anger seeping from even pore. You bite your lip, watching as his jaw clenches. You hit a nerve.   
“I wouldn’t be surprised. Or maybe you just want to fuck him, and hes not into it. That’s why you hate him so much” you crossed your arms. Before you knew it he was on his feet, grabbing your by your neck and pushing your body into the table you sat at. Your back hit hard on the wood, causing a groan to leave your throat.   
“You don’t know anything about me, you hear me?” his hand was tight on your skin. You licked your lips, your body already reacting to him.   
“There is nothing wrong with being gay, Malfoy” you smirked. Just fanning the flame inside him.   
“You know I am not gay” he whispered gruffly.   
“Do I?” you watched his body, it was rigged against you. “Why don’t you show me” you tried to lift your head to him, snapping at him a little as he pushed your head back down onto the table. You could hear a low laugh coming from him, he took his free hand moving it down to your skirt. When his hand reached to your panties, aggressively ripping them from you and throwing them to the ground. You were in an open space, anyone could walk in at any moment. But that only added to the thrill. He moved quickly, removing his hand from your neck, turning your body so you lay with your chest flat on the table. The only sound in the room was the sound of his belt being undone and your breathing. You felt his hand on you then, stroking you as he stood there.   
“You’re already wet for me, nasty girl” he growled, taking no time to push himself deep inside of you. You couldn’t the moan that escaped you, the feeling of him filled you entirely. His hand wrapped itself into your hair, pulling back as he pounded you. The table seemed the rattle below you, barely able to take the force he drove into it.   
“Fuck” He groaned, his body rocking hard inside of you. You bit down on your hand, holding back screams. His hand left your hair, pressing into your shoulder, his body leaning into yours more. A breathy word escaped your lips before you could even process it.   
“Say that again” he spoke, his fingers on your shoulder giving him leverage to dig deeper into you.   
“Oh daddy” you moaned, the word lingering on your tongue. Your words drove him mad, his pounding was fast, but so well done you moaned under him, unable to stop the deep rolling pleasure that took over your body. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around your neck again, pulling so you stood more. He rammed against your g-spot over and over again. Sending to hurling into your climax.   
“You belong to me. You hear that?” he leaned to your ear, his body continuing to move. His fingers dug deep into your neck, making your head spin lightly. “You can look, you can even touch, but you belong to me” he continued.  
“Yes daddy” you moaned, your climax so close now you could taste it.   
The crashing feeling rushed over you, causing a long nearly screaming moan to escape your lips. Your walls tightened hard around him, making him groan loudly.   
“Fuck” he said, pushing you back down to the table. His breath hitching between every thrust, his fingers dug into your hips as he came, thrusting a few more times before pulling away. His hand coming up and swiftly back down to your ass, causing a stinging pleasure to run through you, no doubt leaving a solid red hand print.   
He smiled, pulling your skirt back down from where it lay bunched on your body. “Good girl”


	5. Do that again

You were sitting in the common room at the table in the corner, writing in your notebook when you heard Pansy speaking.  
“So are you taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” She chattered away, clinging to Draco’s arm on the couch.  
“We’re all going Pansy, I’m not taking you” he sighed, clearly just trying to read.  
“Please Drayyy. Maybe we can… ya know” she bit her lip at him.  
“Stop being nasty” he rolled himself away from her. You couldn’t help but smile.  
“Hey there beautiful” you heard as Theodore Nott walked into the common room. Draco's eyes shot to Theordore, then to you. He must not have noticed you sat down.  
“Hey there Theo” you could see Draco’s gaze out of the corner of your eye. Time to see if you could piss him off.  
“What are ya up to” Theo sat in the seat beside you, your hand lifted to land on his shoulder.  
“Just killing time before Hogsmeade.” You leaned closer to him, being as obnoxious as possible.  
“Going alone?” His eyes skimmed you.  
“I don’t know. I was thinking maybe staying here.” You shrugged. Leaning back in your seat.  
“Are you sure? Maybe we can go together” he raised his brow at you.  
“Hmmm” you made an audible thinking noise. 

“Actually Pansy, let’s go to Hogsmeade together. I’m sure we can find something to do” Draco spoke, leaning over Pansy. His arm wrapping around her shoulder.  
“Really Dray? Oh good” she leaned into him, nearly kissing him on the couch. 

“Maybe I can treat you to a butter beer?” Theo reached out, tucking a hair behind your ear.  
“Sure Theo. Actually I will go with you. But I have to get ready. Mind if I meet you down here shortly?” you gathered your things. Before you left you, leaned down stroking Theo’s face. You caught the sight of Draco, who leaned down and was kissing Pansy on the couch. Your heart jumped. You felt anger roll over your body, you tried hard not to hit someone with the chair.  
“I’ll see you shortly?” He asked, almost following your gaze.  
“Yes” you said, rushing up the stairs. ramming through the door, your heart was pounding in your chest. You knew what he was doing, he was doing everything possible to make you mad. And boy did it work.  
You knew exactly what to do, you dug through your clothes. Looking for your tightest outfit. You pulled out a black skater skirt, pairing it with a tight black button up with sleeves you rolled to your elbows. You looked at yourself in the mirror, the bruises Draco had left still stuck out on your skin. You grabbed your wand, healing yourself. You pulled on some knee high socks, and a pair of boots. You watched yourself in the mirror, pulling your hair from its ponytail. You slid on a dark red lip. Perfect. Luckily it was warm enough outside that you shouldn’t be freezing. Even if you were, this was about to be worth it.  
You made your way down the stairs, the common room was silent. You saw Draco first. He must have heard you coming down, his eyes went wide.  
“Wow,” Theodore said when he saw you. “Now I feel underdressed” he reached out to you, pulling you to stand before him.  
“You look handsome, don't even worry about it. Can we go? Maybe we can find a better seat at The Three Brook sticks. Maybe something so we can be alone?” If Draco was going to use Pansy to torture you, you could return the favor. 

Theo held your waist as you walked to Hogsmeade. He was incredibly handsy. You were standing outside of the three broomsticks before long. He whispered into your ear as he leaned against the building. You caught Draco's eyes as he walked by, his arms tight to his side. Not even touching Pansy. You raised an eyebrow at him, making sure he knew exactly what you were doing. His jaw clenched, you could see his teeth grinding. Theodore pulled you through the door of the The Three Broomsticks, buying you a butter beer as you found a seat. Tucked into a corner, but not out of the line of sight from the door.  
Theodore was talking continuously, again and again about his life and how his classes were doing, and how his family was just as wealthy as Draco’s but not as annoying. Everytime you tried to talk he could cut you off, relating even word back to a story about him.  
“I am going to go to the bathroom…” you stood, cutting him off. He just nodded drinking what remained of your butter beer.  
You walked into the bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror. You sighed, adjusting your shirt a little. What a waste of some good bruises, Theodore ended up being more of an insufferable ass than you could have ever imagined.  
You heard the door of the bathroom lock. Your face turned then to see Draco standing in the bathroom. His eyes digging into your skin. You pursed your lips, leaning against the skin.  
“Shouldn’t you be with your date?” You asked.  
“Shouldn’t you be with yours?” He started walking your way.  
“I was fixing my hair, he’s quite handsy” you turned away, looking back in the mirror.  
“I thought we had an agreement” you saw him standing behind you in the mirror, his eyes not on your face but on your body.  
“Did we?” You turned back to him, leaning on the sink.  
“You belong to Me” he looked at you, grabbing your hips and putting your butt onto the sink.  
“You’re the one who started snogging Pansy in the common room. I was under the impression you had moved on” you leaned your head on the mirror. He raised his eyebrow, laughing a little at you.  
“You’re jealous?” He asked, watching you.  
“Says the guy who made a fake practice to get me away from Theo. And then suddenly wanted to come here with her when I told Theo I would go with him” he looked down at your exposed chest, now noticing the bruises he left were gone.  
“You healed them” he looked into your eyes.  
“Maybe I did”  
“So you were going to fuck him.” He insisted more than asked, his hand resting on your thigh.  
“Maybe I was” you actually had no intention of sleeping with Theo, he was a douche. But the look on Draco's face made you have to resist a smile.  
“You clearly have a bad memory. I told you, you’re mine little girl” you bit your lip at his words. “Do that again” he lifted his hand, touching your lip with his thumb. You took your hand, pushing his thumb near your mouth, biting on the end softly. “Meet me at the 4th floor bathrooms in 15 minutes . You go out there and tell Theo that you don’t feel well and need to go back.”  
You didn’t say a word, his hand slid up your chest to your neck. Pulling your face close to his.  
“Did you hear me?” He asked.  
“Yes daddy” you nodded, his hand resting on your neck. He kissed you hard, biting on your bottom lip slightly.  
“That’s my girl”


	6. You Jealous little thing

It didn’t take much for Theodore to take you back, after he realized you weren’t going to be sleeping with him. He was more than willing to take you back.   
“Thanks for taking me” you tried to say as you walked with Theodore back to the school   
“Yeah…” he spoke short, walking a good half-pace ahead of you, in most cases you would be reaming him out for being so rude, but you were on a mission.   
“Bye” you walked away as you entered the school. He didn’t say anything, he walked quietly in the other direction. You watched him for a moment before making your way to the 4th floor.   
You found the bathroom, you scanned the hallway. Empty. You tried to pull on the doorknob, no luck.   
“Occupied” you heard a voice from inside.  
“Are you sure?” You asked, leaning close to the door. You could hear footsteps then, quickly unlocking the door. He smirked at you as the door opened, he was standing there in his dress pants, and his white shirt was unbuttoned a little on the top.   
“I said 15 minutes” he looked down at his watch, had more than that pass? You walked in, brushing against his shoulder as you did. He watched you intently.  
“Sorry, I had to lose my date first. For some reason, he really didn’t want to let me go…” you didn’t want to admit to Draco that Theodore in fact did not seem to care that you needed to be brought back.   
“Aw yes, your date…” Draco spoke, you heard the door lock behind you, resisting a smile.   
“Yes my date… How as yours by the way?” you turned to him, walking backward further away from where he stood, unmoving.   
“I told her I had better things to do” he started towards you.   
“Oh i bet that hurt her feelings, but I am sure she’ll forgive you. If you ask her reaaaal nice” you made a mocking gesture, pretending to squeeze a chest in front of you.   
“You jealous little thing” he cracked a devilish smile. He wove his wand, a spell casting over the door. “The thought of me being with Pansy really must drive you crazy”   
You crossed your arms, you back caught the wall of a stall. “Might I remind you, you’re the one who asked me to come here..” You avoided the subject now, knowing it did in fact drive you crazy.   
“Tell me” he said, walking close to you “what do you imagine? When you think of me with someone else?”   
You furrowed your brow, that was something you tried so desperately not to think about.   
“Do you think I’m like how I am with you?” He pinched a nerve with these words. He watched as this time, you were the one gritting your teeth.   
“You think I call them my girl. Or touch them like I touch you.?” He was taunting you now, his voice ripe with enjoyment. You didn’t speak, you just leaned against the stall wall, avoiding his eyes. “Look at me when I am talking to you” he commanded. Your eyes shot up, meeting his. Their normal stone gray was freckled with something somehow darker. “You think I let them call me daddy...Don’t you?” he pressed against you. His eyes locked on ours. You still didn’t speak, your voice locked tight. “Answer. Me” he growled.   
“Yes.”   
“Yes… what?”  
“Yes daddy” as you responded, he licked his lips.   
“Tell me what you imagine. I want to hear you say it” his hand was on your chin, forcing you to look at him.   
“I think you let them into this world. Our world…” you were frail before him like he owned you entirely. Out there, you could rip into him with no end, calling him all these terrible things. You could stand your ground and fight back. But in here, underneath his touch, you were none of those things. You were his.   
“Silly girl” he leaned close to you, his lips nearly on yours. “No one does what you do to me. Even if they tried” his hand slid, slowly from your chin to your neck, just resting there.   
“I just…” you spoke, stopping yourself.   
“You what?” he asked, his hand tightening a little.  
“I don’t want you to fuck anyone else” you answered him, the words staining your lips. You hadn’t even fully admitted that to yourself. You wanted nothing more than to act like you didn’t care. His eyes widened for a moment as he processed your words. He looked like he was thinking for a moment, probably thinking of the best thing to say, you fully expected him to tell you that this was done. He started laughing suddenly, making you jump.   
“Fuck you Malfoy” you pushed him away. Making your way to the door.   
“Get back here,” he said, you kept walking. “Get the fuck back here” he nearly shouted. You stopped in our tracks. Turning back to him, obeying his words.   
“here.” he pointed to the ground before him. You stopped, your feet placed firmly to the spot he pointed to. “Ask me nicely… ask me to fuck only you.” You felt your skin blushing red, of course.   
“Please don’t fuck anyone else…” you stopped, he gave you a look. “Daddy” you finished.   
“Good girl. I think I can manage that.” he nodded, smiling at you something a little softer threatened to creep into that smile.   
“Now get going. People will be missing you at dinner” he backed away, you had to admit you were disappointed this is where it ended. You walked to the door, turning back to look at him before you left.   
“Fuck you Malfoy” you smiled.  
“You do.” he smiled, watching you walk away.   
-  
You made your way to the great hall, still in your own clothes. You found some of the other girls from the quidditch team, who smiled and waved you over.   
“You look nice today! I heard Theodore Nott took you to Hogsmeadeee” how was that? One of the girls, Autumn, asked, leaning on her arm.   
“Nothing great. Turns out he only wanted to hook up. So I ditched him” you shrugged.   
“Damn, wait. So you’re not going to hook up with him?” she asked, you saw Draco from the side of your eye taking his normal seat next to Goyle, and Pansy. Who clearly wasn’t looking at him.   
“Nope. I heard hes terrible anyway” You shrugged.   
“Mind if I do?”  
“Girl, please. Maybe he’ll leave me alone”  
“I got you” she was more than willing to take this burden off your hands.   
“There is no way you’re going to go the whole year without fooling around with someone.” another girl, Maggie, insisted, knowing you well enough.   
“I don’t know. Maybe I will focus on my studies” you shrugged  
“Alright y/n, well you do you. And I will do…. Him” She pointed to Blaise Zabini. You rolled your eyes.   
“Again?” you sighed  
“Hey, hes a good time. I tried to hook up with Malfoy. But he doesn’t seem interested” she leaned close to you “I think he might be gay”  
You laughed loudly, of course only you knew why you were laughing. Your friends watched you, wondering what was so funny.  
“Sorry Mags. But there is no way” you shook off your laughter.  
“I agree with y/n, do you see how he looks at her? Y/n you should try for him. I think he’d probably be into you” Autumn nudged your arm.   
“You think so?” You pretended to be curious, cocking your head in his direction. All your friends watched them too. His eyes lifting from his plate, catching your eyes.  
“I am pretty sure y/n hates him. Did you not hear them fighting at practice? I thought they were going to murder each other” Maggie spoke  
Autumn laughed. “Hate sex is the best sex”


	7. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; mentions of assault

“Y/n, you will be paired with Malfoy” Snape instructed assigning your new seats. Apparently he does this every couple of months for older kids. Probably to torture you. You rolled your eyes, acting as annoyed as you could manage.   
You sat in the final desk in the back of the room, Draco’s chair was close to yours. Nearly touching.   
You didn’t speak, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, you hated one another. Did you still hate him?  
As you worked his hand made of way to your thigh, no you definitely did not hate him. His fingers ran light traces over your skin, causing you to have goosebumps.   
“Pay attention” he whispered as his hand slid further down. You tried as hard as you could manage to watch the board. You could feel his fingers on your panties, rubbing you softly through them. You nearly snapped your legs shut as he did, but he shot you a look that damn look. You let your legs relax, and he made his way back his fingers pressing lightly into you, he somehow managed to pull your panties to the side. His inter fingers finding your clit nearly instantly.   
What on earth was he thinking? In a classroom full of people?   
You but your lip hard, holding any moan that threatened to leave you. His hand worked so perfectly your body reacted with ease to him. You shot a quick glance in his direction; he wasn’t looking at you, he was watching the board. Everytime you nearly felt your body climaxing he would pull away, like he could tell just by the sounds of your breath or the feeling that you were close.   
You shot your hand to the sky, causing him to pull his fingers away.   
“Yea y/l/n?” Snape asked seeing your hand   
“I am not feeling well, professor, may i be excused?” Your face was flushed red, so it must have been convincing enough.   
“Yes. You look quiet ill. Draco, take the girl” he waved, gesturing for you two to leave. You stood, gathering your things. Draco sighed, wrapping his bag around himself.   
You both walked slowly out of the classroom. The halls were empty, you caught his eyes as they watched you.   
“I’m sorry. You were torturing me I couldn’t handle it” you confessed, he grabbed your arm pulling you towards the Slytherin dorms.  
He didn’t speak as he pulled you into his room. Locking the door tight behind him.   
“I’m sorry daddy I…” you spoke, he shook his head laughing lightly.   
“Sit” he pointed to a bed, which you hoped was his. You sat there, your eyes watching him as he walked to you. “Lay back”   
You let your body fall, you watched the ceiling for a long moment before looking at him. He had pulled off his robe, hanging it lightly on a bed post. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt when he caught you watching him.   
“I would have let you cum, had it not happened so fast” he spoke. You flushed.   
“I don’t know if I could have kept quiet” because you really didn’t know if you could.   
“Noisy girl. Why Don't you show daddy how noisy you really are?” he pulled his shirt off, setting it on a the back of a chair. You started sitting up when he shot you a look.   
“I said lay back” he commanded again.   
You did as he said, your back laying directly on his blankets. You looked from the ceiling to him, he was kneeling at the edge of the bed. You shivered as little as his hands reached up your shirt, pulling your panties off. His mouth was on you quickly, his tongue pressing against every bit of you. He moaned feeling against you, causing your breath to shudder. Your hand wandered to his hair, entangling your fingers in it. His tongue pressed roughly on your clit, moving in a perfect rhythm. You let the sounds roll like music from your body,   
They motivated him more, his fingers finding their way to you now and pressing into you. His mouth and his hand working in such perfect unity.   
“Fuck” you sighed, moans still escaping your lips. He didn’t stop, this time he let your body release, cumming hard onto his tongue. “Dadddy” you screamed as you did. He stood, licking his lips.   
“You taste so fucking good” he whispered, causing you to blush more. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. “Ride me” he instructed as he sat on the bed.   
You lowered your body around his, each leg on either side of him. You lifted yourself, lining him up perfect. As you sunk onto him, you both heard footsteps on the stairs.   
“Fuck” he groaned, both at the feeling of you and at the annoyance he felt. You got off of him, looking around the room for somewhere to hide. “Just lay down” he buttoned his pants quickly, tucking his erection in the waste band. You got into his bed, pulling the covers over yourself. You laid on your side, facing away from the door when you heard someone make their way in.  
“Zabini” Draco said, now sitting on the chair with his robe hiding his exposed chest.   
“Malfoy… what the fuck?” He must have noticed you laying there then. You pretended to be sleeping.   
“She got sick in potions. Passed out as I was trying to bring her to her room. I couldn’t get into her room so I just brought her here”   
“Oh…” he heard him walking closer. “Nows your chance man.” He looked at Draco   
“For what?”   
“Nail her. She’s passed out, perfect time” his words made you want to throw up.   
“That’s disgusting.” You heard the emotion in Draco’s voice.   
“Hey it’s not like she can say no” Blaise continued. What the fuck?   
“Leave” you heard Draco stand.   
“Hey if you won’t do it than I will”   
“You’re disgusting. And if you don’t leave now I will report you to Dumbledor”   
“Wooh bruv okay. I was only joking”   
“Sure you were. Get out” you heard hum shoving Blaise out. Casting a spell to lock the door behind him. You laid there still, thinking on what Blaise was saying. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, you turned back to him.   
“I’m sorry you had to hear that” he started. “He’s never said anything like that before”   
“I believe you… thank you for defending me”   
“You’re mine. It took everything in me not to destroy him for even implying I would…”   
“I trust you” was all you said, his eyes met yours. In this moment there was more than the rough, angry primal feelings you had for one another. There was understanding. You pulled the blanket off of you, crawling on your hands and knees to him. “Maybe there is a way I can thank you”   
He smirked at you, watching your body.   
-  
He was laying back in the bed, your body on top of his grinding on him. Your hips meeting his again and again as you rode him. Obscenities rolled from him as you took control, your hand pressed to his chest to give you leverage  
“Ughhh” you heard his groan, giving away just how close he was. His hand gripped tight to your hips, helping you move as you bounced on him.   
“Come for me daddy” you whispered, your fingernails digging into the skin of his chest.   
“Oh fuck!” He moaned loudly, his body releasing, cuming deep inside you. You moaned at the feeling, your body weakened as it fell onto his. Your arm holds you up from him slightly. You kissed him, softer than ever before.   
“Thank you daddy”


	8. Now you listen here

You had nearly missed dinner. You had considered not going at all, but Draco insisted. So you let him go first, sitting in the common room for long enough that you thought maybe no one would notice you were both late. It wasn’t unlike Draco to be behind.   
You got up to leave, your legs still a little wobbly. You smiled at their aching feeling. You just made in into the hallway when you saw Blaise. Who was walking towards you, your heart sank. Why was he back from dinner?   
He looked like he was sneaking, luckily uou had managed to hide around a corner without him seeing you. He stopped at the common room door, checking the halls again. Why was he being so paranoid?   
You nearly ran as he went in, making your way to the hallway just outside of the great hall when you saw Draco. Who was also scanning the hallways. You caught his eye as you ran around the corner. His eyes widened. He rushed to you.   
“Y/n, are you okay?” He whispered as you got to him.   
“I’m fine. Just startled is all” you tried catching your breath.   
“I turned around and noticed Blaise was gone. I had thought he…” Draco had the same idea you did. That Blaise was coming back once he say Draco without you.   
“I was already in the hallway when he came. I hid around a corner” you felt an illness roll over you. What would he have done if you actually were still in there? You shuddered at the idea.   
“Go in there and eat” he gestured to the doors “I will take care of this”   
“But…” you tried to stop him.   
“Go” he instructed, allowing you to make your way into the hall. Joining your friends at the table, who chatted on about nothing.   
You managed to nibble lightly on something at the table. Only to keep away the nagging questions from your friends.   
It felt like eternity when you saw Draco again, you resisted the urge to run to him. He wiped away at a busted lip. He just barely caught your eyes as he sat, giving you a soft nod. What had happened?  
“You look busted up Malfoy? Who did that?” You heard Goyle question.   
“Blaise and I had a bit of an… altercation.” He pulled his cup to his lip.   
“Again? You guys need to stop fighting. I swear you’re going to cost us all our points” Pansy whined  
“Mind your business Pansy” Crabbe said, “did you kick his ass this time?”   
“Yup.” Draco nodded, eating at the plate before him. You held back a sigh, he seemed okay. 

“What are you staring at y/l/n”, he asked as everyone noticed you were staring… had to keep up the act.   
“I was trying to figure out how someone as hot as your mom made someone as butt ugly as you Malfoy” you shot back. He laughed at your comment.   
“Please. As if I care if you find me attractive. You scrawny bitch” he chuckled. His friends joining in.   
“Don’t test me Malfoy, I’ll be your step parent if you’re not careful. Think your parents need a 3rd?” The table gasped, then rolled into deep laughter.   
“You would be into weird shit, freak ” he scowled at you.   
“Watch yourself Malfoy, or I’ll bust more than your lip” you snapped back.   
“That’s enough from Slytherin table” you heard Snape call. You turned back to your friends, who snickered still at your words. 

“How are you feeling y/n? I know you left Potions early and we haven’t seen you since” Autumn asked, chewing on a piece of bread.   
“I guess the smell of Malfoys perfume made me sick” you made sure you were loud enough that people could hear you.   
“Well I have the notes if you want them” she responded, patting her backpack.   
“I’d really appreciate that Auts. Gotta stay caught up now that I’m on the team. Can’t let the grades get too low” which was true. Draco had pulled so much of your focus sometimes you forgot you still had work to do.   
-  
“Alright team. It turns out Flint is not coming back to Quidditch. The break was too server and now his mommy doesn’t want him play” Draco spoke at practice the next day. You rolled your eyes, what a convenient circumstance.   
“So we all need to practice. Gryffindor beat us twice last year. And we can’t have that now can we?” He announced. You pursed your lips, looking away.   
“What’s the issue y/l/n?” Draco asked, of course he was watching you. He always was.   
“I still think you’re the one who needs the practice Malfoy. Some of us are actually good flyers” you crossed your arms at him. He shot you a death glare.   
“Just shut up and play y/l/n.” The fact he had retort made you smile. You were getting really good at getting under his skin.   
Practice went as expected, except Draco had seemingly approved. Acrually able to make a goal here and there, he would almost smile at you everytime he did. Like he was so proud of himself. 

“Wow Malfoy! You finally found out how the game works” you called as he made another goal.   
“Maybe you should try it” he shot back, not looking at you.   
“Oh I already caught the snitch… twice” you held it out in your hand. Game two over.   
-  
“Y/n..” you friends grabbed you after practice “the team agrees, you need to keep ripping into Malfoy at the beginning of practices. He plays way better when you do. It’s like he’s trying to prove himself or something. And we need him to do well” the team members who were around you nodded. It seemed a good bunch of the team was in on this idea.   
“I think I can manage that” and boy could you ever.   
Little did they know the real reason, your selfish reason. 

Pansy had seemed to have taken a liking again to Draco once the big game came around. Seeing as he was greatly improving and was now officially team captain.   
It was the night just before the game, practice was running really late. The sky had darkened and the moon shown bright over the feild. You were feeling a little more irritated than usual, seeing as you hadn’t been able to get Draco alone since Pansy started hanging around him again. After practice, the normal game of you ripping in Malfoy and his throwing insults back. You sat in the stands, you foot tapping. How were you going to get rid of Pansy? Was there even a way? Speak of the devil.   
Draco, Pansy and Goyle walked in. Pansy practically hanging off Draco, as usual. Once she noticed you, she left dracos side. Walking up to where you sat, obviously trying to be impressive.   
“You need to stop talking shit to Draco at every practice. It’s getting really old” she put her hands on her hips.   
“You need to fuck off” you pointed two fingers at her.   
“No I think you need to fuck off” she tried getting into your face. Her breath resting on your skin. You stood a deep breath  
“Get. Your pug nose, out of my face. Pansy Parkinson.” You spoke as you stood. Standing only a few inches about her. Her hands rose, pushing your shoulder. You snapped.   
“Now you listen here” you grabbed her neck, pushing her to a beam behind her. “Touch me again” you held your wand with your other hand to her cheek “and I will blow you away. You hear me?”   
You could see out of the corner of your eye Goyle and Draco standing, and Goyle tried to interject. But Draco stopped him, holding him back with his arm, a wicked smile cracked across his face. He was enjoying the show.   
“And when it comes to Malfoy, I will say what I want. When I want. And you will keep your fucking mouth shut. Now go” you nearly threw her to the ground “Malfoy and I need to have a conversation about not bringing our pets to practice”  
Goyle took Pansy, rushing her from the stands. He knew better than to try and fight with you. Draco watching them, the smile never leaving his face.   
He chucked a little when he knew they were gone. Turning back to you.   
“You can be downright terrifying when you want to be. Can’t you?” His eyes skimmed your body.   
“If she comes around me again, I will end her. I swear that to you” you shook your head.   
His body was on you instantly. Kissing you hard, whispering simply to you “that’s my girl”


	9. No one hurt me

You were fixing your robe as you walked out of the stands, clasping the final clasp on the top near your neck. A lighter mood filled you now, Draco said he would make sure Pansy didn’t come to practice anymore.  
“Though I found you threatening her very thrilling” he told you as you spoke after. 

You made your way to the common room, figuring you would take a seat on one of the big leather couches. Pulling open an old book of yours, just skimming through.   
“Wow y/n!” you heard a voice behind you, Autumn walked up to you.   
“What? What?” you looked around you.   
“Who did that?!” she pointed to your neck, you sighed. He could have warned you you had something left behind. You stood, walking to one of the old mirrors on the wall. “Are you okay? Do I need to get Snape?” you realized then why she was so worried. A nearly clear set of finger shaped bruises lingered on your neck, a purple tinted necklace.   
“No no, please quiet down” you shushed her. Covering your neck with your hand. “I am okay” you insisted.   
“No, y/n you’re clearly not what happened? Who did that?” she pulled at your hand, taking it away from your neck. Looking at the bruises.   
“It’s okay, really. Please just stop” you started panicking.   
“I am taking you to Snape” she started pulling you.  
“Please just let me go to my room” you begged her, your body wanting to fly away. How were you going to explain this?

She knocked hard on Professors Snapes door, yelling his name through the wood.   
“Auts, please…” you begged away, trying desperately to pull away from her.   
“Can I help you girls?” Snape asked, looking down on you as you still tried to pull away.  
“Look” Autumn pushed you, pulling your hair to the side showing Snape your neck.   
“Oh dear” he looked, his hand touching your skin.   
“I am okay, I promise” you winched at his touch. “Please let me go” you begged  
“Honestly Ms. Reed, if Y/L/N doesn’t want to do anything. I can’t make her.” he pulled away, clearly seeing your discomfort. “But I would expect you to tell me if you’re in danger Ms. Y/L/N” he looked at you, disappointment rolling over him. Draco walked by then, his eyes catching yours, Autumn's hands still on you.   
“You mean you can’t question her? Clearly someone hurt her.” Autumn insisted.   
“No one hurt me…” you tried not to watch Draco as he lingered.   
“Away with you Mr. Malfoy, nothing to see her” Snape tried to wave away Draco.   
“Clearly there is. Y/L/N looks very uncomfortable, perhaps you should leave her be” he stepped closer.   
“Do you not see the problem here?” Autumn moved you to face Draco, pulling your hair to the side again. Draco’s eyes met your bruises, his face sat unmoved.   
“It’s not my place to see one. If she says she's okay, then she must be” he nodded, trying hard not to let the emotions roll from his face.   
“Autumn you’re embarrassing me, not helping me” you reefed your arm away, tucking it by your side. People started peaking out of their doors, hearing your argument fill the stone halls.   
“Embarrassing you? Come on y/n, you look like someone tried to kill you!” She was yelling now.   
“Just leave me alone” you backed away from her.   
“Tell me how you got it then. Then I will leave you alone” you glanced at Draco, whose face was starting to give away his discomfort. You knew then that everyone was listening, doors cracked open needing to know what was going on.   
“Mind your business” you stepped further away from her.  
“I am your friend…” she looked saddened.   
“My friend would have just let me explain myself, instead of using me for some weird excuse to talk to Snape.” you snapped at her, knowing she carried a torch for him. She flushed red, not looking at Snape who now was starting to slink away.   
You pushed past Autumn, nearly running down the stairs. It was long past curfew, Snape sighed. Obviously not wanting to follow you.   
“I’ll get her” Draco rolled his eyes, seeing as Autumn was not likely to do it.   
Draco tried hard not to let himself run after you, instead he walked slowly at first. Waiting for all eyes to be off of him. Once he was out of the common room he called for you. Your name resting like a song on his lips.   
There was really only one place you would go, the Astronomy tower. You had been sneaking there now and again on nights you wanted to be alone. Telling him once that this was your space, where you could really be alone.  
He made his way up the stairs, listening for you. “y/n” he called for you.   
“I am here…” you sighed. Standing at the railing watching over the lake.   
“Are you okay?” he made his way to you, resting his hand on your back.   
“I am just mad… she really just embarrassed me like that. Now everyone thinks I was attacked or something” you sighed, your hands resting on the railing.   
“I am sorry” he grabbed you, pulling you to him. He was sweet now, his hand landing softly on your cheek.   
“Don’t be sorry you didn’t do it” you leaned into him.  
“I am sorry for not noticing the bruises. I should know better” he pulled his wand, waving it lightly near your skin. Healing the bruises.   
“It was my fault for just sitting in the common room, I should have gone to bed” he held you, the smell of his cologne consuming you.   
“We should go back. They’re expecting me to fetch you” he ran his fingers over your hair, pulling it from your face. It was nice to be alone here, his rigid stance seemed to melt a little lately.   
“Kiss me?” you asked  
“Absolutely” he leaned down, kissing you softly. Your audience being only the moon and the sky, or thats what you thought.

-

You managed to make your way to the common room, after only snogging one another for a few moments. You both scanned the room, checking for any prying eyes.   
“Maybe you should just talk to her” he spoke, standing close enough to whisper but not too close in case someone came down the stairs.   
“What do I ever say?” you didn’t know how you would go about telling her it wasn’t what she thought without telling her everything. And honestly, she didn’t need to know everything.   
“I don’t know, I trust you will figure it all out” he nodded. He wanted more than anything to lean over and hold you. Why was he feeling such a strong attachment to you all of a sudden?  
“Okay… I will see you at breakfast I guess, better think of some good insults” you winked, walking away.   
You made your way to the girls dormitories. Opening the door softly, sitting in the room was Autumn and Maggie sat on Maggie’s bed. You sat on yours, facing them. You weren’t sure what to ever say, had they been talking this whole time.   
“When were you going to tell us?” Maggie finally asked.   
“About?” you crossed your legs, leaning on the bed.   
“About Draco…”   
“Wait.. what about Draco?” shit.   
“I followed you guys, I wanted to say I was sorry for embarrassing you… and I saw you two” Autumn watched you closely “Did he do that to you?”   
“It’s really not what it looks like” you insisted, but you weren’t even sure what you meant.   
“So you’re not sleeping with Draco Malfoy and keeping it a secret from everyone?” Autumn folded her arms.   
“Oh… I uh… I guess it is what it looks like” you looked down at your hands.   
“So…” Maggie started, you readied yourself for a barrage of questions. “How is he?” she asked, catching you off guard. You all laughed together, the tension lifted.   
“Pretty great actually” you stood, walking over to them. Joining them on the bed, just talking the way friends do. It was nice not having to keep it to yourself anymore.

“So you really can’t tell anyone?” Autumn asked.   
“I honestly never asked, I was happy just us knowing” you shrugged  
“Well we know….” Maggie said  
“I know, and I am going to ask you guys to act like you don’t know… Or i will obliviate you” you chuckled, they joined along.   
“Well tell him to take it easy then. If you don’t want people knowing.” Autumn raised her eyebrow at you.   
“I usually just heal them” you nodded at her  
“Wait, it happens a lot? “   
“Uhhh yup…”


	10. Very Impressive

It was easy enough to go back to normal, your friends were loyal to you making sure they kept your secret. Only making comments to you when you were all alone.  
“I have to be honest with you” you said as you and Draco clung to each other in the broom closet in your free period.  
“Okay?” he asked, his face only dimly lit by the small crack in the door.  
“They know…” you sighed, looking away from him. You couldn’t lie to him, something in you couldn’t run around not telling him your friends knew nearly everything.  
“Autumn and Maggie..?” he knew right away, maybe he was expecting it.  
“For how long?” he must be wondering if they’d known all along  
“Since the Astronomy tower… Autumn followed us”  
“Oh… Well… That was my fault then wasn’t it” he nodded in the darkness  
“I mean… I could have lied again, but what was I supposed to say…”  
“No, it's fine. Why haven;t they said anything? I thought for sure I would be hearing about it about now”  
“Because I asked them not to… It’s not their business, and they're my friends who they understand”  
“Hmm… My friends would have told the entire school by now…” you heard the sour feeling in his voice. “How much do they know?”  
“Really just that we’ve been seeing one another, in secret. Nothing much more than that” you looked at him now, his shadowed eyes watching your every move.  
“So they don't know…” he stopped himself  
“Nope, that's our secret” you reached up, kissing him.  
“Good girl” he met you, his lips taking yours. “Don’t need everyone knowing about this” his arm came up, holding your neck in the dark. Before things could go too far you heard the rumbling of shoes in the hallway. Your free periods were over, and as much as you wanted to skip class. You both had missed far too many potions classes.  
“I will go first.” you whispered, fixing your robe so you could easily slip into the crowd. When suddenly he opened the door, letting both of you into the hallway among the group. People turned, catching you nearly falling out. With Draco not far behind, closing the door behind him. The whisperings started then.  
“What in merlin’s beard are you doing?” you whispered to him as you both moved through the students.  
“What? I didn’t want to be late” he looked forward, focused.  
“You know how many people saw us? You fool” you rolled your eyes.  
“I think we will be okay” he said, his hand reaching down and patting your bum. What on earth was he doing? You know someone had to have seen that… 

You were sitting in Potions, your head racing. Did he really just do that? In front of so many people? You glanced over to him, he was sitting straight watching the board intently.  
“Y/L/N pay attention” Snape called, your eyes snapping back to the front of the room.  
“Sorry Professor” you nodded, Draco’s eyes glancing at you, trying not to smile.  
The rest of class, while you watched the board you couldn’t help but think of what Draco had done in the hallway, it was only a matter of time before all the people in that hallway were talking about watching you two coming from a broom closet, the his hand on you shortly after. How were you going to hide that?

“Y/N?” Maggie asked as you stared into nothing at lunch.  
“Hmm?” you focused back into their conversation.  
“Care to explain why nearly 7 people have asked me today if you were seeing Malfoy?” She whispered.  
“I uh... “ you tapped your fork on your full plate, pushing the food around. “He..” you knew he was sitting only a few people behind you. No doubt listening. “People talk” you had to act cool, or did you?  
“Explain yourself Malfoy. I saw you coming out the closet with y/n” you heard Pansy drilling in Draco then. Her arms were crossed, and her body moved along with her accusations.  
“Mind your business” you didn’t look at her, sipping on a cup of coffee.  
“No I won't mind my business, Draco. People think you two were snogging in there!” She was clearly irate with nhow loud she was being. “And then people insist to me they saw you smack her bum!”  
Draco laughed loudly, was he really surprised people saw?  
“I said mind your business Parkinson. We have care of now. So you can be crazy here, or you can shut up and come to class” he was already walking out as he finished his sentence. She huffed, then walked off after him.  
“Wait..” Autumn whispered to you “Did he really?” You raised your eyebrow at her, confirming quietly. Your friends both started giggling softly.  
“Draco is right… we should head out to care of…” Maggie stood, grabbing her bag.  
“I think I am going to skip today. I am in serious need of a nap” as much as you loved care of, you really didn’t want to hear Pansy talking to Draco the whole time.  
“If anything cool happens, I will let you know” they nod as they left. You ate slowly, sipping on some tea before making your way to your room. Sliding into your sheets, today had already been too much and sometimes being alone was critical although you had to admit, life right now was easy. The new dreadful defense against the dark arts teacher highly favored Slytherin house. 

-  
That same Defence against the dark arts teacher slowly started taking over Hogwarts. 

-  
“Draco, it’s far past curfew we will get caught” you complained as you met him in the restroom, responding to his note.  
“I signed up to be one of her Inquisitorial squad” Draco smiled as he pulled you away from the common room late one night,This Inquisical squad had been formed by Umbridge so in attempts to find out what Dumbledor was really up to. Clearly curfew no longer mattered him. “Join with me” he closed the door tight behind him.  
“Why would I do that? She’s awful Draco you know that” You had enough on your plate without having to deal with her as well. “Besides, if I have to look at Pansy all the time I am going to end up in Azkaban myself.”  
“You know I love it when you’re jealous” he walked over, taking your chin into his fingers. “Join” he looked into your eyes. You bit your lip, trying to think of the best way to say no to him.  
“Won’t that be.. Suspicious? I mean… We’re just getting past all the whisperings from that closet thing. If I join now, people will talk again. Don’t want your father hearing about this do you?” You knew bringing his father into this may help, though you weren’t sure why.  
“Don’t be silly. You’re a slytherin, and a smart one at that. Umbridge will take you in no issue. Besides” he pressed his body into yours. “We don’t have curfews”  
“But” you whispered, running out of ideas.  
“Join” he said more sternly, pressing your body to a wall.  
“Yes daddy” you nodded, there really wasn’t too much of a reason why you couldn’t join. Your parents would probably be thrilled.  
“My good girl” he planted his lips on yours, his hands running down you. If you were going to be in this insufferable squad, you’d at least get these perks 

-

You and Draco were walking back to the dormitories when you nearly bumped into Umbridge, who seemed to be walking the halls alone.  
“Malfoy” she looked from him to you, she couldn’t seem to recall your name. “Found someone out of bed I see” she crossed her arms. Draco seemed frozen in place, like he wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Oh no Ma’am,” you reached your hand out to shake hers “My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I asked Draco if he would help me find you. You see I was really hoping to join The Inquisitorial squad” she raised an eyebrow at you. “I know you did the ceremony today. I was so inspired, but I couldn’t manage to catch you. You’re a very popular woman” she smiled deeply at you complement, shaking you hand now.  
“Y/L/N?” she asked.  
“Yes ma’am” you nodded, giving her a proper good handshake impressing her as much as you could standing there in your nightgown. “Draco said you may still be willing to take me, even though I was late for the sign up.” You looked at Draco, who was smiling.  
“So you would recommend her Mr. Malfoy?” She let your hand fall, looking to Draco.  
“I would Professor.” He nodded, impressed at your lying skills.  
“How have I never met you before? Are you not in my class?” She looked back to you.  
“No Professor, I tested out fo Defense Against the dark arts last year.” You had infact, which Draco didn’t know. You wonder if he just assumed your had class at another time.  
“Did you now? I assume i can find that in your record then?” She watched you puzzled.  
“Yes professor. Along with a test out for Transfigurations as well” you had spent the last few years doing almost everything you could to excel. Taking extra classes along with being so far ahead of your other classmates. Though none of them knew that of course.  
“An exceptional witch!” umbridge grinned, seeming proud of her new find. “slytherin house I assume?” She noticed your attire now, while Draco wore his robe you clearly did not.  
“Yes professor. 5th year” you smiled, standing tall. You were always taught that posture and stance along with the right amount of confidence made you seem mature.  
“I would definitely love for you to join Ms. Y/l/n. Come to our meeting tomorrow at lunch and I will award you your pin” she smirked “now off to bed both of you. Can’t be late for potions in the morning”  
-  
“That was bloody brilliant,” Draco cheered as you walked into the common room. You stood alone, seeing as it was later into the night. Most people should be sleeping by now. “Did you really test out of two classes?”  
“I did” you nodded, watching him smile.  
“How did I not know that?”  
“You never asked.” You honestly didn’t spend much time talking.  
“Who knows about that? You being a genius that is?” he was close to you, his body hanging over yours.  
“No one… I am not much for boasting Malfoy” You weren’t, your father always taught you it was best to keep quiet about certain things.  
“Not even your friends?” He asked  
“No, they just assume I have different class times. Much like I assume you did”  
“I did. Maybe we need to talk more, I am finding you more and more curious” his hand lifted touching your cheek.  
“You hate me, remember?” you joked, although you kept the insults coming. Neither of you had said that to one another in a while.  
“Oh do I ever” he laughed, touching his lips to yours. This kiss was soft, nearly sweet.  
You were startled by a coughing noise from the stairs.  
“Bed you two” Snape watched you. You flashed a hot red, this was the first time you had really been caught.  
“Yes Professor” you apologized, going to leave. Draco’s hand squeezing yours as you left his side.  
You heard Snape speak your name as you ran up the stairs, stopping you in your tracks. He was talking with Draco.  
“I don’t think this is the best time to get a girlfriend Draco” he was quiet, you could barely make out his words.  
“She's a brilliant one, Professor. Look into her records i think sh---” Draco’s voice hushed lower. His whispering is no longer able to be heard. What on earth was he telling him? You shook your head, trying desperately to convince yourself he was just telling Snape what you had just told Umbridge, he did seem extremely impressed.


	11. yeah shes kind of... ruthless

The lunch meeting the next day came quickly, maybe too quickly. You have gotten ready, feeling a little silly as you even threw on a little lipstick. You looked in the mirror, smiling a little at yourself. Maybe not so silly, seeing as how it made your lips pop, the dark color working wonders against your skin. Draco would go wild.  
You knocked on Umbridge's office door, being the last one to arrive as instructed. She opened the door, smiling large as she invited you in.  
“Everyone, welcome our newest member Y/L/N” She offered you seemingly to the crowd, her hand on your shoulder as you walked in. Draco’s jaw clenched as he taught your face, the lipstick working its magic on him. Pansy stood a few people down from Draco, her face riddled with anger.  
“But Professor. I thought only students with high marks could join?” Pansy complained, grasping clearly at straws.  
“Y/L/N is actually top of your class, Pansy Parkinson” She pushed your to join along side Draco. Who was standing at the edge of the group.You stood with your head high, avoiding Draco’s eyes as they dug into your skin.  
“Here” she said, setting the pin on your robe. You smiled, although you had thought this group was silly. It did feel nice being recognized. She clapped then, the rest of the group joining in, all but Pansy of course.  
“This meeting is about the same as usual. Ms. Y/L/N I will fill you in quickly, and seeing as you and Mr. Malfoy are so close, he can give you finer details.” she nodded at Draco, who smiled that deep boastful smile. “We are looking for the whereabouts of a secret army that had seemed to form within this school. Lead by Harry Potter and his group” The other slytherins seemed to hiss around you. Did you just sign up for the cobra's den?  
You nodded as she explained briefly your duties, she had decided your would work night walks with no one other than Draco. Who once he heard the knews clearly was biting his tongue. This was exactly what he was hoping for.  
“I would also like you to work as my assistant for Defence against the dark arts. I was able to go over your test results and I see you are more than proficient” You nodded, though you had to admit you were disappointed. Those had turned into kind of free periods for you, allowing you to work on separate things. Like dark magic.  
“Yes Professor” you answered, she seemed to take a liking to you. And you were definitely going to take advantage of that.  
“Away with you all, go eat lunch” she waved you away, taking her seat with a hot cup of tea. You all left, the rest of the group sticking to you as soon as they were out of earshot of Umbridge.  
“How did you manage?” Goyle asked  
“Because i'm a genius” you laughed, clearly he was looking for a longer answer. You sighed, you were sure they all were. “I came into Hogwarts at a higher level than most students. Not just flying. My father started having me privately tutored at 7” Your life had been consumed with advanced schooling since you were young, it was lucky you had been born so smart. “I could test out of all my classes if I wished to… But my father and I agree I should socialize” you couldn’t help but laugh at that your father had always seemed so worried you wouldn’t fit in, until puberty hit and suddenly you had become stunning. Your beauty matched only by your smarts, and flying skills. You truly were the triple threat he and your mother had asked for.  
“Umbridge said you and Draco were close. I was pretty sure you hated each other” Crabbe asked, clearly just blurting out what everyone was wondering.  
“Things change” Draco spoke, walking by your side. You smiled at him, his lips curling to return the favor.  
You walked into the Great Hall as a group. All eyes turning to watch you, walking nearly at the beginning of the pack. The power rolled over you then, it felt kind of glorious being feared.  
Draco sat directly next to you, without hesitation. Your friends raised their brows at you. You had managed to tell them you decided to join the squad, at the request of your father which wasn’t the whole truth. They seemed far more curious about Draco, who chatted lightly with the rest of the squad, but let his body touch yours. His hand even landing on your knee under the table. You just shrugged, because you really didn’t know either. 

-

It had been 2 weeks since you had joined the squad, listening to hushed whispers of a so-called Dumbledore's Army. You figured it was just a group of kids who needed an excuse to sneak away. On nights when you walked the halls alone with Draco, he would sneak you away. Your bodies pressed to one another for hours at a time. Returning to the common room whenever you pleased.  
You had taken a liking to the power, you had fallen into a dangerous routine. Your make-up always done, heels on and a dark lip ruled a part of your world, and of course who ruled the rest? Draco Malfoy.  
You helped Umbridge mostly grade assignments, papers mostly. She was astounded by your knowledge and your eye for grammatical errors.  
“I could nearly have you teach the class” She laughed one day as you pointed out a wrong fact in someone's paper. Something she had skimmed over. “So tell me Y/l/n you’re so smart. Tell me why your father didn’t send you to Beauxbatons Academy?”  
“I gather he wanted to. But my mother insisted I go here, she's a selfishly loving woman. Having me all in the way in France would torture her. And my father is putty to her you see, he’d kill for us in an instant”  
“As a father should” She nodded. “Did you parents attend Hogwarts?”  
“No, my mother actually went to Ilverymorny and my father to Durmstrang” you marked a spelling error with your red inked quill.  
“How curious. What brings your mother here?” She asked  
“I am not sure. I think she was here for work, then met my father and had me”  
“What do they do for work?”  
“My father owns a shop in Knockturn after retiring from designing broom, my mother stays home now.”  
“Oh? Which shop?”  
“Borgin and Burkes” you nodded. “He bought it I guess from the elderly man who owned it once. Father has always loved artifacts”  
“Interesting… Anyway dear, you can go. I am having a meeting with Professor Snape here shortly”  
“Yes. Here. This one is an 87” you handed her a paper. You found yourself grading some more harshly than others, Grangers in particular were fun to rip apart. You walked slowly back to the common room, enjoying the cool air that was starting to roll into the building. Winter was in full swing.  
“What do you mean you aren’t interested?” you heard from someone in the hallway, Pansy. You stopped, hugging your body to the wall.  
“I said I am not interested in sleeping with you Parkinson.” You heard Draco’s voice in the halls.  
“Come on. You said last year….” she started.  
“That was last year.” he cut her off, clearly not having any of it. You grinned, biting your lip a little. You stood straight, making sure your shoes clicked on the floor as you turned the corner. Your robe flowed lightly over you as you walked, you walked from behind Draco and past Pansy, who watched you as soon as you turned the corner. Draco’s eyes watched you also, how heart somehow racing whenever you got close enough.  
“Shouldn’t you be making your rounds?” You stopped, facing them, looking at Pansy”  
“Oh so now you’re the boss of us?” Pansy scoffed. You looked at Draco, whose jaw was already clenching, he wanted more than anything to ruin that perfectly placed lipstick of yours.  
“Oh absolutely not, but I could always speak to Dolores…” She had insisted once you call her by her first name in private. While something in you still warned against her, she was giving you this throne, and you kind of liked the view from up here.  
“You hear that Draco? She’s more than willing to turn us into Umbridge” she crossed her arms.  
“Actually, Ms. Parkinson, last time I checked…”you walked closer to her “Mr. Malfoy is off duty tonight” Draco smiled at you, this was true. You made sure to schedule your days off together. “Draco, would you like to join me in the common room? I have a few suggestions for where this room may be and I would like to run them by you, we would hate to keep darling Pansy from her duties”  
“Absolutely” he walked past her, stopping at your side.  
“Don’t forget to report any findings.” you smiled at Pansy as you turned. “I know I definitely will” you and Draco walked into the common room, leaving Pansy standing alone in the hallway. Completely dumbfounded.  
“You’re a force to be reckoned with” Draco beamed as you closed the common room door tight behind you.  
“You think I was going to sit there and ignore her throwing herself at you?” you crossed your arms.  
“I wondered if you heard that. You know that that would never happen” he stepped closer to you, even in your heels he still somehow shadowed you.  
“Oh? And why is that Mr. Malfoy” you smirked up at him.  
“Because my girlfriend would murder both Pansy and myself” he licked his lips at you.  
“Girlfriend?” you asked, raising your eyebrows.  
“Yeah, she's kind of… ruthless” he leaned close to your face.  
“Oh she is… and you’re right. She would kill you both” you wrapped your arms around his shoulders kissing him deeply. A smirk taking over your face as he pulled away from you. “You think I’m ruthless?” 

-

“Y/N” Maggie shook you awake, it was early Saturday morning. You stretched, your muscles all releasing from their sleepy state  
“Yeah?” You asked, looking up at Maggie who was fully dressed. Autumn must have left already.  
“Draco is here to see you” she pointed at the door. You stood, running your fingers through your messy hair. Checking yourself quickly in the mirror before opening the door.  
“Good morning Darling” Draco smiled, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Good morning. Someone is up early?” you cocked your head at him.  
“I was hoping I could escort my girlfriend to breakfast, if she's available?” His eyes scanned your body, enjoying the sight of you in a long t shirt and panties.  
“Mags, mind if Draco comes in while I get dressed” You asked her as she shuffled with her bag.  
“Absolutely not, come on in Malfoy” she waved, shoving things into pockets. Draco came in, sitting on your bed as you wandered around the room.  
“Did I hear the word girlfriend?” Maggie asked, as nosey as always.  
“You did” Draco smiled, his eyes locked on you as you pulled your shirt over your head, leaving you standing there in your underwear.  
“Hey, no snogging in our room” Maggie pointed at Draco, who finally broke his gaze.  
“Never” you nodded to Maggie, who finished packing her bag. That was your only rule, no locking each other out for hookups.  
“Auts and I are meeting in the library to study for Defence. Any tips?” she winked at you.  
“Yes, tell Autumn she needs to work on her run on sentences. I can usually change them before Umbridge sees them, but I can’t promise to grade your papers all the time”  
“Noted. Thanks Y/N” She slipped from the room, pulling the door snug behind her.  
“So really no snogging in the room?” Draco admired you as you rolled on your socks.  
“Light snogging is fine. But we are not allowed to kick one another out for hookups. Thats rude”  
“That’s a good rule to have. Wish the boys followed the same” he nodded.  
“If you ever get kicked out, come on over. I can’t promise snogging, but I can promise a warm bed.” you winked at him.  
There had been many a night where Autumn or Maggie and the guys they were seeing in that season would sleep in your room. Rules were rules and you didn’t break them.  
“How about even if I am not kicked out?”  
“You’re always welcomed” you smiled at him. It was going to be different, being public with him. Wait, was that what was happening. “So..” you started  
“Sooo” he mocked you, watching as you pulled on your sweater.  
“Is this… like… official? Like public, official? Or just my friends? I would like to know so I don’t over step” you leaned down, zipping your boot.  
“Public, if that's okay with you?” he asked  
“Absolutely” you walked over having pulled your other shoe on. “So tell me, Draco Malfoy… What does being your official girlfriend mean?” you stood before him, his hands wrapping around your waist.  
“It means I finally get to show you off.” he grinned. “No more waiting until no one is watching to snog. No more lying”  
“But can we still sneak? I rather enjoy bumping into you in the bathroom on our shifts” you knelt on either side of his hips, your face at level with his.  
“Of course. You’re still my girl aren't you?” he kissed you, his hand just resting on your neck.  
“Yes daddy” you kissed him back, your arms around his shoulders.


	12. We will handle this

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you left the room. Your skin is still pink from your little snogging session. As you walked into the great hall, people of course turned. Watching as Draco Mafloy held tight to you. Most people, you assumed were shocked, seeing as only a few weeks ago you were ripping each other apart at the Slytherin table.  
“I need to go speak with Umbridge quickly” you looked up to Draco, who was clearly enjoying all the eyes on you two.  
“Of course. I will be here” he said as you reached your normal seats. You nodded, getting ready to leave when he kissed you, his lips gentle. You thought people were watching before? Now they all whispered, clearly shocked. You bit your lip as he pulled away, smiling deeply, this was definitely very different.  
You walked over to where Umbridge stood, her eyes watching.  
“Hello Professor” you nodded “Reporting in”  
“Yes, Ms. Y/l/n” she pulled you into a corner. “I got you to report on your suspected whereabouts of the room. And I am intrigued. I will be questioning students starting after christmas break. I will need a student to try and find the room by themselves. And I have grown to trust you more than any of the others” you couldn’t help but smile. She was a dreadful woman, mean in ways even you couldn’t manage, but oh so fun to be around at times.  
“I will definitely do that professor”  
“I also would like to appoint you to head girl, Dumbledor may be daft, but he agrees” she let that little fact slip in.  
“But professor. I am only a 5th year? Isn’t that for 7th year students only?”  
“Well Ms. y/l/n while you have some 5th year classes. Your academic achievements place you at a 7th year. I have already talked it over with Snape as well.”  
“Yes ma’am” you nodded, great even more responsibility.  
“Go ahead and eat” she nodded, patting your shoulder. You nodded, eyes still on you. Not only were you the arm candy of Draco Malfoy, you seemed to them to be someone extremely close ot the person most of them hated most in the world, Umbridge.  
“Any new news?” Draco asked as you sat.  
“Uh yeah… I guess I am head girl” you chewed on your cheek. You gathered you would hold this position one day, but not so soon.  
“That's outstanding,” Draco beamed, his hand laying to rest on the small of your back. 

“Attention Slytherin table” Snape grabbed all of your attention. Looking at you.  
“Seeing as our headmaster never appointed a head girl, Professor Umbridge and myself have done so. Y/L/N, stand please” you nodded, getting to your feet. “Ms. Y/L/N is now your Head girl.” great… something in you had hoped it would be a little more quiet than this. The table clapped, people clearly confused. How on earth had you managed that? Being only in 5th year.You sat as Snape made his way back to the teachers table quickly. How on earth did more eyes come to you?  
“How?” Theodore Nott asked, you hadn’t spoke to him much since Hogsmeade, but he really was just doing what everyone was thinking.  
“I uh… I am technically at the academic level of a 7th year…” you admitted, this was the first time you had told anyone, even you hadn’t realized how well you were doing.  
“That doesn’t make any sense” Pansy crossed her arms. Sitting just down the table from you, you caught your tongue before something really nasty came out.  
“Because some wizarding families push for excellence, Parkinson” Draco spoke for you.  
“I started my training years before other students. I could be done here if I wished to be” That part was true.  
“Then why are you even here?” Pansy really thought she did something.  
“Because I rather enjoy it.” you turned to Draco, leaning into him. He was definitely the biggest perk of being here. Along with not having to sit at home alone all the time. Draco kissed you again, his hand resting on your cheek. Claiming you. 

The halls whispered of you two. The new head girl and Draco Malfoy, who held tight to one another in the hallways, no longer hiding. You’d better write your father before he heard through the grapevine

Dear Father,  
I would like to inform you I have become head girl, youngest ever at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, also I have started a courtship with the Malfoy boy. Please let me know if this is to your liking.

Your daughter,  
y/n

Dear Y/N  
Malfoy... meaning Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa? If so, I approve. Smart boy, I hear. Your mother insists he's more than satisfactory to our standards, good choice.

See you at Christmas.  
-Father

You smiled as you held the letter, you imagined he would be to your parents liking. A wealthy family and beautiful at that.  
“What are you smiling at?” Draco peaked over your shoulder.  
“Just a letter from my father. He approves” you handed him the letter. He smiled as he read the words.  
“Your parents know mine?” He asked.  
“Perhaps, though your name is a famous one Draco. You know that”  
“I will write to my parents this evening.” he handed the letter back to you. You smiled, taking it and folding it into your pocket.  
-

You left for christmas break this morning, you stuffed things into your bag. You had to admit you were a little bummed to be going home. You and Draco had turned into the power couple of Hogwarts, feared.  
“Come here” Draco called to you from the stairs as you stood in the common room. The common room was buzzing with words, people saying goodbye. You nodded, snaking through the crowd to him on the stairs. He tugged you along behind him, pulling you into his room.  
“I plan on asking my parents to have dinner with your’s during break,” Draco said as the door closed. “I can’t stay away from you for a month” he pulled you to him. Though you had been completely inseparable nearly all of the first half of term, you had to admit you felt the same way.  
“I am going to miss you too Malfoy” you raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he would never say it. He nodded, smiling at you.  
“We have maybe 30 minutes before we have to leave” Draco whispered, pushing you close to the bed.  
“I bet we can do it in 20” you pulled at the buttons of his shirt. Knowing exactly what he was hinting at. He moaned at your words. 

You moaned as you rode him, your body grinding on him looking to get that last fix before being away from one another for a month. His finger rubbing intensely on your clit, begging you for your climax.  
“Oh daddy” you moaned as your body gave into him, giving him exactly what he was asking for.  
“Mmmm yes, good girl” he groaned, his hands gripping tightly on your hips. Moving you now to exactly what he wanted, quick and deep. “You feel so fucking goooood” he moaned his fingers leaving light bruises on your hips.  
“Come for me daddy. Fill me please” you begged him, your body bouncing on his, needing to feel him more and more. His head laid back on the pillow as he came, holding you down hard onto him, where you ground on him softly. 

“How in Merlin's beard am I going to be away from this for a month?” He spoke as you left his room, rushing. Everyone had cleared out of the common room no doubt already on their way to the train. You made it to the platform just in time, rushing onto the train.  
“Go say goodbye to your friends. Then come back to me. I will be in my normal seat” He patted your bum as you walked onto the train.  
“Yes daddy” you whispered lightly, kissing him softly.  
You found your friends in a cart, just chattering away.  
“We thought you missed the train!” Maggie said, scooting over.  
“I am sorry we got…”  
“Distracted?” Autumn laughed. Knowing exactly what you meant, they had been your number one supporters in this relationship since day one. Even helping you heal bruises when needed.  
“You have that boy wrapped around your finger” Maggie laughed  
“More like shes wrapped around his” Autumn winked.  
“Stop being nasty!” You laughed loudly. “I do need to go back to find him. I will see you both at home right?” Autumn lived just down the street from you, so you would see him all during break.  
“Go ahead. We will see you then” Maggie shook her head, they were right you were totally wrapped around his finger.  
“I have to get myself one of those” Autumn smiled as you walked away.  
“Me too…” Maggie crossed her arms, following her gaze. 

You were rushing down the train when you caught sight of Pansy through the glass door. She looked like she was arguing with someone. You managed to make out Draco’s face as he tried to walk away from her.  
“I can call you daddy like she does if you wanted me too” She grabbed him then, pulling his face into hers. Her lips made contact with his, your head went black. Your vision obscured with anger that rolled hard over you. Draco pulled away from her, pushing her shoulders away from him. You slammed open the sliding door, the noise making rattling through the train.  
Your wand dug deep into her neck, your body shaking behind it. She didn’t speak, her eyes were scared as she looked at you. Tears already welling over.  
“Ava-” you started speaking before Draco’s hand shot up, wrapping his hand over your mouth. He yanked your body back to his. He pulled you away, shoving you into the bathroom of the train.  
“What in Merlin’s beard are you doing?!” He locked the door behind you, snapping you out of your rage.  
“I.. I don't know” you looked at your wand. Had you nearly used an unforgivable curse on pansy. You dropped your wand, you hand lifting to your mouth. You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks.  
“Shhh baby, shhh. It’s okay” He pulled you to him as you began to sob. Your head crashing into his chest, this was the only time he had seen you this way, breaking down. “We will handle this”


	13. A year of change

You were still shaking when the train came to a screeching halt, Draco pulled you out now. Rushing you off of the train, and onto the platform. You saw your parents, who just so happened to be speaking with Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco pulled you hard through the crowd, up to the corner where you parents waited.  
“Something has happened,” Draco said as he reached them, his hands still on you. The group of adults looked at Draco, then to you as your body froze. Oh the things that must be going through their head.   
-  
“So you didn’t curse the girl” Lucuis asked as you sat at the Malfoy manor at their large table. You had all gone here to talk about what had happened.  
“No, I stopped her” Draco spoke for you, you couldn’t seem to make words form on your tongue.   
“Y/N” You father pulled your attention. “Why?”   
“Because she kissed Draco… I just… I lost control” you looked at your hands. The adults at the table were silent, before they rolled into a low laughter.   
“I told you she would fit in perfectly!” You father stood, clapping. Draco looked just as confused as you did.   
“It seems you were right Cooper, she will make an excellent death eater. Both of you!” Lucius’s voice rang like an echo in your head. “I will speak to the dark lord this evening. Please, stay for dinner” he smiled at your father and mother. You looked at your mother, while she smiled it didn’t touch her eyes.  
-  
“A death eater” you spoke finally as you sat on Draco’s bed. Waiting for dinner to be served.   
“I am due to join this summer…” he confessed  
“You never said” You looked at him as he stood away from you, near the door.   
“I wasn’t given the certan yes until just now” he admitted.   
“What if I don’t…” you began  
“Then you die…” he walked to you now. “We have been chosen y/n”   
“Chosen” you nodded, looking into his eyes. “You didn’t warn me” you stood.   
“I was told I wasn’t allowed to”   
“So was all this a way to get me pulled in?” You clenched your fist, had this relationship all been a ploy to get your attached to him? To make you into a death eater? Had this all been fake?  
“No, no. Absolutely not. Please you have to believe me. I really have just been wanting you since 3rd year… I wasn’t even sure they were looking at you to join until recently. I couldn’t object, and seeing you in power at school. I knew you were strong enough to handle this.”  
You turned to leave, touching the door handle not even sure where you were going to go.  
“My girl” he whispered, his words calling for you. You couldn’t bring yourself to leave the room. “Come” he ordered, your hand fell leaving the handle behind. You walked to him, standing before him. “Look at me….” he hooked his fingers under your chin, making you look at him. You watched his eyes, his face close to yours. “My sweet wicked thing” he kissed you, his mouth hot on yours. You kissed him back, your hands still at your side.   
“You’re mad at me” he stopped as he noticed your rigidness. You nodded slightly, you weren’t sure who you were mad at. But right now he was the one standing in front of you. “Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?” he whispered. Watching you as you bite your lip. “Say it” he ordered.  
“I can maybe forgive you.” you raised an eyebrow at him “if you maybe make me”   
“Mmm, that's my girl” he whispered, kissing you hard. 

Dinner was ready before long, you joined your parents at the table. You sat next to Draco, who slid his hands through his hair fixing its falling strands. He was stunning as ever, always dressed so perfectly in a black suit.   
“We will be introducing you this evening to The Dark Lord y/n” your father spoke, your eyes left Draco’s skin shooting to your fathers eyes.   
“Tonight?” you could hardly breath  
“I trust that won't be an issue?” He watched you  
“No sir” you nodded, looking down onto your plate.   
“We are taking care of the situation from the train, so don’t expect to hear about it again. And we would recommend you not mention it to anyone” Lucius instructed you both.   
“Yes father” Draco nodded, you joined him. If word had gotten out you nearly killed Pansy there was no way you could return to Hogwarts.   
“The dark lord will love to hear about this.” Your father smiled, watching you intently. You mother still hadn’t said much since you met on the platform. You couldn’t tell exactly what she was thinking, she would smile but then not. Watching closely the way you acted around Draco studying you. 

“Come sit with me” She said once dinner ended, you’d be having the meeting in the next hour.   
“Yes mother” you sat on a small side porch at the Malfoy manor as Draco and his father talked.   
“You love him” she stated, not asking in the slightest.   
“I… I think I’m getting there” you could never lie to her, and this feeling was something you weren’t even sure about.   
“I should have known you would have the same eye for dangerous men as I do” she finally smiled, this time it feathers to her eyes. You laughed lightly.   
“I gather I am just as dangerous”   
“Oh you are, perhaps more so. The Dark Lord requires a task, something usually terrible. So please be prepared for that… after your mark, you will be given a task. Much like Draco”   
“Yes ma’am” you nodded, you hadn’t even thought about the dark mark potion of it all.   
“Are you being safe?” She looked at you now.   
“Mom… stop” you blushed, standing.  
“y/n” she looked at you  
“Yes mother.” you nodded.   
“Good. Now go. I think he's going to go insane in there” she glanced to Draco who was fidgeting with his shirt cuff, trying hard to keep conversation while continuously looking over to you two.  
You walked in, the world rushing around you. His eyes made contact with you as you came in. You joined his side, smiling at Narcissa who looked between the two of you. Stunning. Truly  
-  
“Dark Lord. This is my daughter. Y/N” You father introduced you. You bowed your head, for some reason you weren’t scared. The idea of the power in the room filled your stomach, making you a little cocky.   
“Pleasure” you spoke, watching the Dark Lord closely as he watched you. He was a curious looking thing, like the mixture between a man and a beast. His skin was sheer, exposing all the veins under his skin.   
“A beauty Y/L/N” He spoke finally, looking at your father. “Tell me young y/n, what happened on the train?”   
“Well My lord, this insufferable girl couldn’t mind her hands.” you let the words fall from you, they were cruel. “I don’t like people touching my things” you put it simply  
“Your things?” He smiled, looking to Draco who was still in his seat. Mesmerized by your sudden wickedness, was this all a show? Did you know somehow all weakness would not be tolerated.   
“Yes my lord” you let your eyes meet Draco’s. His jaw clenched.   
“While I can appreciate your need for blood, young y/l/n, we can not have you killing people… yet” he nodded. “I think she will be a perfect addition. Draco, Y/N, you may leave” You weren’t death eaters yet so meetings were not the place for you yet. You caught your mother's eyes, she looked…. Scared. Then to Narcissa, who smiled so deeply it took over her whole face. 

“Your things?” Draco asked as he locked his door behind him.   
“How else would I say it?” you turned to him, standing just a few feet away from him.   
“Hmmm” he breathed, pulling off his jacket. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling up the sleeves. You watched his hands and they worked, your breath weak. He walked over to you, your eyes watching his every movement. “Remember who belongs to who here, little girl” he spoke, his hand raising to your neck quickly, a gasp escaping your lips. “Take your clothes off”   
Your hands started pulling away at cloth, zippers and buttons. His hungry eyes pulled it all in, loving every moment.   
You finally stood before him, in your bra and underwear. He walked around you, like a bird around prey. His hand striking your backside, causing a whimper from your body to come forward. He was standing behind you, his hands on your body over your hips, your stomach, your breasts until his hand held your neck again   
“Who do you belong to?” He whispered in your ear, his free hand sliding down your front.   
“You” you shivered under his touch. His hand reaching your spot then, touching you lightly over your panties.  
“Tell me what you want” He commanded, his lips set softly on your neck. “Beg me”   
You let out a long, longing breath the feeling of his fingers threatened to break you.   
“Please Daddy, I want you” you let your hand come back, feeling him through his pants.   
“You want me too what?” He asked, pushing into your hand.   
“Fuck me”   
“Mmmm my dirty girl” he said, pushing aggressively on you so your hands met his dresser. A large mirror reflecting its show. You caught his eyes in the mirror as he smiled, undoing his pants. You gasped as he stretched you, his hands holding your hips. You could watch his face in the mirror as he pushed all the way in you, his eyes closing while a moan escaped him. Your heart was pounding through your chest, seeing this. He caught your eyes once he opened again his hand rising, striking your ass again before he started moving. You moaned with every deep thrust. His hand continued to strike you, the deep pleasure filled pain rocked your body as he did.   
How the hell did he managed to work your body so perfectly, your body threaded to break down and collapse around him as it always did. He rammed hard to your g spot with perfect motions. His name escaped your lips, your body about to cave around him. When he stopped, pulling completely out of you.   
“You don’t get to cum yet” he struck you again. A needy whimper left you. “Knees” he instructed, releasing your hips. You turned to him, facing him on your knees. “My good girl. Now” he stood head of you; watching your face. You knew exactly what he wanted. You reached up your hand, your fingers wrapping around him softly. Your mouth met him as he tangled his fingers in your hair, you could taste yourself on him. “Don’t you taste good?” He asked as his hand pushed your mouth down on him. You moaned as he reached your throat making him groan. Your noises meshing with one another, a sweet choir of lustful neediness. You let your mouth work around him, the moans from his body acted as the perfect applause to your actions.   
You pulled your head back, pulling you away from him. Pulling you then to your feet and over to his bed, where he laid you down. You lay there, in the middle of his all rage bed while he kicked off his pants. He crawled up to you, pulling on leg up and fitching it over his shoulder, pulling back deep into you. Allowing you to feel ever inch off him again. He was slower now, every movement deep, wanting. He kisses you, his arm holding his weight just to the side of your head. The tempo changed now, it was so different than the brute force you had had before, this was so much more… gentle. Every stroke meant something, everything.   
Your body melted, allowing for the rushing feeling to take over. He sighed as he felt it, that feeling of you needing him. He let your leg fall, meeting your other one that wrapped around his waist. His arms wrapping under your back allowing his hands to sit at the nape of your neck. Sweat rolling from him into the pillow your head was on. You had to watch him as he moved, he was so stunning it finally made sense to you why all these humans fell for Greek Gods because he was one. Your hands held him close, not digging or pulling just holding. You could see him tense and his body let go, your name seeped from his lips.  
You caught his eyes as he reluctantly pulled away from you, you had the over whelming desire to let words fall from you, but you held them in. Instead you said “thank you daddy”   
-  
You were getting ready to leave, grabbing your bag from the ground. Your parents buttoning their coats and fixing scarves.   
“Good bye Malfoys. We will see you next week for another meeting” your father called as you walked out of the door. You hope more than anything they would allow you to go with them.   
And they did, every week you found yourself under Draco as the Death Eater meetings raged on downstairs. Everyday until Christmas Day, when even the Dark Lord insisted we don’t work on Christmas. Which you thought was laughable.   
You sat in the living room of you house, dressed in black as usual. Opening gifts from your parents.   
You had seen Maggie and Autumn the day before, exchanging your gifts with them. For Maggie a book on the deadliest herbs and for Autumn a muggle astromy book you managed to smuggle when you went to London with your parents.   
You father handed you a box, wrapped in black paper.  
“This one is from the Malfoy’s” he nodded, you should have guessed they were all extremely extravagant.   
You pulled open the paper, a little sad when you pulled away the beautiful gold ribbons. Your jaw dropped as you pulled it out, a beautiful black silk dress. You ran your fingers over the no doubt expensive fabric. Admiring ever stitch, catch sight of a note. You unfolded the letter reading the sweet words inside. 

Dear y/n,  
Would you do me the honor of being my date to my families annular New Year’s Eve party?  
This dress should fit you perfectly.

Truly yours,   
DM

You looked at your parents, who smiled deeply at you. You figured they already knew about the party and would be attending themselves.   
“Here” your mother handed you one last box. “These are from Lucius and Narcissa, they should go perfectly with that new dress of yours”   
You opened it quickly, excitement taking control. A pair of black heels lay inside, their red bottoms hinting at elegance.   
“And with that stunning black cloak you got me?” You smiled at your mother who had gifted you a plush black cloak with a large hood. It’s almost like the hall worked together to plan their gifts this year.   
-  
You prepared for the party. It came so fast you hadn’t nearly planned what your would do with your hair. Opting to just wear is down, letting it’s hang with a slight curl.   
You knelt close it the mirror, sliding on a deep blood red lip that worked so perfectly with your sharp winged linger.   
Your mother nearly cried as you walked down the stairs, you new shoes clicking softly on the hard wood floor. The cape cascading around you like a storm cloud.   
“You’re stunning” she beamed, hugging you close.   
“I get it from my mother” you giggled holding her back.   
“We should go. Don’t want to be late” her voice was sweet, but nervous. Why was she nervous? Who was even going to be there?  
As you entered you questions was answered, nearly every pure blood family filled the Malfoy manor. Shaking hands and socializing. You even say Autumn and Maggie stuffed away in the corner.   
“Mags! Auts!” You called, leaving your fathers arm.   
“Oh Merlins beard y/n! Look at that dress! You look amazing. A Christmas gift?” Autumn asked.   
“Yes actually.”  
You heard Maggie gasp “those shoes!” You smiled, her eyes glued to the red.   
“Thanks, both are gifts from Draco and his family. Aren’t they amazing?” They both gushed over your dress. Touching the fabric lightly. Asking if you had any idea how much this all costed, you answered of course you didn’t. But you had to admit you had done a little research out of curiosity.   
“I need to find myself a socialite…” autumn gasped, seeing the branded hem on the dress.   
“Speaking of which. Where is Prince Charming?” Maggie asked, her eyes skimming the crowd. You saw him them, standing with your parents. No doubt asking where you were. It was easy enough to hide in the crowd here with all these people. Your father found your eyes, pointing you out to Draco.   
You turned, allowing him to see all of you. His face lighting up as he left your parents behind, breaking through the crowd to get to you.   
His hands met your first standing back to take everything in. The dress, the shoes, your hair. It was all perfection.   
“There is no way you’re mine” he whispered. You smiled, biting your lip. It wasn't new for him to gush over you but it felt so good every single time.   
The part went on from there, Draco introducing you to every Pure Blood family you didn’t know, some recognizing your name and some not.   
“This is my girlfriend” he would beam to every single one of them. It wasn’t until the end of the night that you met back up with your parents. Who stood waiting for the clock to strike midnight.   
“It’s nearly time” Your mother smiled, holding tight to your father. “This year is going to be a year of change, dear y/n”

She had no idea how true that really was.


	14. Dumbledors army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> This chapter is the remainders of 5th year, seeing as the year seemed to end quickly after Christmas, and there is so much coming!  
> Also i have recently gone back and corrected some time line errors in previous chapters. Forgive my confusion I have been running in empty!  
> Xxx

You rode back to Hogwarts after break, watching the trees as they flew by the chilled and nearly frosted windows.  
“Y/n?” Draco asked, noticing your distance.  
“Yes?” you pulled your attention back to him, Crabbe and Goyle who sat around you.  
“Are you okay?” Draco pulled your hand to his.  
“Yeah I just feel… something is” you sighed, shaking it away. “Nothing.” you laughed, pulling yourself back into the laughing conversation. Ignoring everything in you that told you to run.  
-

“Wait… you mean she plans to torture them?” Draco asked as you explained to him why Umbridge wanted you to collect Gryffindors who were close with Harry.  
“Yes. She believes someone will crack, and give away this room they have been hiding away in” you nodded, closing the book you had been trying to read.  
“Wonderful.. Who do we start with?” Draco’s face cracked in to an evil smile.  
“I think we start with the Chang girl… his little girlfriend” you smiled.  
“Perfect” 

You found it, after nearly months of searching you were there when Cho gave away the location of this room of requirement. Along with a parchment Harry carried that blatantly said Dumbledor’s army, which was completely dense in their case.  
Umbridge became Headmaster after Dumbledor fled, giving Slytherin house even more free rein of the halls. You even sat with Umbridge as she tortured the army. Making them scribe with cursed quills that marked their skin. The sounds of their pain at times made you wince, but seeing as you needed to stay in the position you had, you kept quiet. It would be no doubt that she would turn on you if need be. You consider yourself lucky, after helping her go over what would be this years o.w.l’s you were relieved you have tested out so early. Even you had a hard time figure out what some of her questions meant. You wondered if even she knew.  
She excused you from the O.W.L testing, saying she must have preferred to watch them to be done herself and letting you enjoy your free time while others took the tests. You admittedly slipped Draco, Autumn and Maggie some of the answers to the harder questions. Knowing even with all the studying they all had done, and with your help there was till no way.  
It happened shortly into the OWLS, the Weasley twins lit up lit up the room with a barrage of fire words. Even one that chased her right out of the room, causing all of Umbridge's terrible frames to come crashing down to the ground. Something you even had to cheer along with, hidden in the crowd of course.  
Umbridge went loony, Harry and his dear squad had broken into her Office attempting to use her chimney to leave when she caught them. Telling the entire squad ot round up what you could of Dumbledors army, you caught Ginny Weasley as she ran by.  
“Don’t speak. If you’re silent she will leave you be” You whispered to her as you entered the room, the look on her face giving away her confusion. You jumped as Umbridge struck Harry. She really was losing her mind.  
“The Cruciatus Curse” Umbridge insisted, looking for any means to make Harry Potter give away the wearbouts of Dumbledor after Snape and no more of the truth potion to give her. Your breathing halted at the sound of it. Hermione Granger reminded Umbridge of the legality, while all Umbridge did was turn down the ministers photo on her desk, assuming you guessed that no one standing there would say anything else to stop her.  
“Tell her Harry!” Hermione yelled  
“Tell me what?” Umbridge asked, her wand still pointed at Harry Potter.  
“Well if you wont tell her where it is,” Hermione paused “I will”  
“Where WHAT is?” Umbridge asked, her eyes moving quickly between Hermione and Harry.  
“Dumbledor’s secret weapon…” Hermione spoke, there was no way Umbridge was going to hall for that one.  
Ron Weasley had managed to trick the other boys with some tainted candy. You tried hard not to smile while they puked their brains out, not stopping the Army as they made their way down the halls.  
Draco and yourself watched from a window as Umbridge walked into the forbidden forest with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
“She’s done for…” you shrugged, looking at Draco, whose eyes watching the three as they walked away.  
“Definitely…”  
-  
The papers raved about what happened at the Minsitry for days. About the redemption of Albus Dumbledor and Harry Potter. Warning of the true return of the dark lord, you laughed wondering who out there really didn’t think he was back. Only fools kept themselves os locked in the dark like that. Umbridge was found, after what you can assume with a not so friendly encounter with some Centaurs in the forest. She was casted aside nearly instantly as parents and the ministry found out what she had been doing at Hogwarts, torturing students along with nearly using an unforgivable curse on harry potter, a small fact you might have let slide in an anonymous letter to the daily prophet. Dumbledor was reinstated as Headmaster with no question. Somethind you mind of had to admit, you didn’t mind.  
“I think you may lose your position as head girl” Maggie said at the last feast of the year.  
“And I think I am okay with that… I have enough on my mind” And boy did you ever, in just a few months time. You would be a death eater, working alongside the dark lord on his mission. Being head girl was something you just didn’t have time for.  
Draco held your hand close to him as your rode the carriages back to the train, this school year had been one to look back on with fondness. You both knew, that after this. Everything was going to change.


	15. They'll do what it takes to survive

“Wait.. you mean your father is…” you sat with Draco at the Malfoy Manor.   
“Yeah… I guess he was there that day when Harry and the group went to the ministry.” Draco looked off into space. “So now we have to go to a trial”  
“Are you going to be okay?” You reached your hand out to touch his face lightly.  
“I don’t know” he admitted, looking at you now. You both sat in his room, the sun dipping again down the horizon while yet another meeting raged on downstairs.   
“I would offer to come to the hearing with you, but…”  
“Your parents would never allow it.” He finished your sentence. “I am surprised they still let you be seen with me… with all this stuff going down in the paper”  
“I think if they weren’t death eaters themselves, they may have issues. But they know why your father is there..”  
“This is all so embarrassing” he sighed, laying his head on your knees that lay over him.   
“Fucking Harry Potter” you leaned back. Draco’s eyes looked at you.  
“Right?!” He just felt nice having someone be as angry as he was.   
“Are you ready?” You asked him, touching his hair softly.   
“To become a death eater? I think so” he clenched his teeth. You could tell he was nervous, and something inside him didn’t want to do any of this, but you both knew what being in this place meant for your families. Mostly just to stay alive.   
“What about you?” He asked, his fingertips grazing your skin.  
“I am ready” you nodded, you wished more than anything that was true.   
Draco was lightly kissing your neck when you heard a knock at the door.   
“Time to go y/n, Malfoy’s have a big day tomorrow” You heard your mother's voice through the wood.   
“Coming” you wished more than anything you could just stay, you hadn;t slept by Draco’s side since school ended and you had to admit you missed it. “You’ll be okay you know” you touched his chin, your thumb gliding over his lips. He just simply nodded, not sure of what else to say.

You held the Daily Prophet in your hands, reading when you opened to the second page, your eyes catching Draco’s in the moving photo. Fallen from grace you scoffed Malfoy’s wife and son leave the trial you bit hard on your cheek. Draco looked so miserable in the photo, your heart hurt a little seeing him like that. You closed the paper, a sigh leaving your body.   
“So you saw it” You heard your father's voice chime in from the hallway.  
“It's incredibly rude how people talk about them. Like somehow their name is all they are” you wanted to rip the paper to shreds, but that wouldn’t change anything.   
“Sometimes thats all there is y/n” he watched you as your jaw clenched.   
“I just want to go to this quacks office and show him what I think about this article of his”   
“Y/N, darling, your blood lust is showing” He smiled, your father had taken a deep liking to your anger, the near madness that took you over when your vision went blurry.   
“I just…UGH” you dug your fingers into your palm hard, your nails breaking skin.   
“Meeting is tonight. I am sure Draco will be happy to see you, he always is” Your father nodded. Your parents have been so supportive of this relationship, you wondered sometimes why they seemed to be invested in it at all.  
“Dress well. You will meet with Him tonight as well” Your father instructed.   
“Yes father” you let yourself calm, your hands unfurling from themselves. The feeling of nervousness overwhelmed this feeling of anger. “Is it tonight?” you asked.  
“I think it may be. He hasn’t said for sure”   
“Alright. I will dress accordingly” meaning you would wear something that allowed for sleeves to be rolled away, the forearm was the best place for the mark. 

Draco stood, clad in a stunning black suit when you arrived. He was paler, washed out and nearly sickly looking. You could only guess why, tonight must be the night.   
“Happy Birthday” he whispered as you walked to him. Trying his hardest to push a smile.   
“Thank you Draco” you sighed, it was nice knowing someone had remembered.   
“I’ve got something for you, but it will have to wait until after the meeting” you smiled a little, biting your lip.   
He walked you into the dining room, your eyes scanning the group of faces. Many you recognized from the new years eve party, but some you didn’t know. You locked eyes for a moment with Snape. Who sat with his hands intertwined on the table. His eyes widened when he saw you and Draco walk in. Were none of them told of what was happening tonight?  
“Ahhhh yes! Youth!” Voldemort spoke as you sat, Draco reluctantly leaving your arm to take his place by his parents and you by yours. “Tonight is the night you join usss” he hissed  
Your heart sank, while you knew today was it something in you hoped it wasn’t.  
“Draco… would you join me please?” He waved for Draco, who seemed completely frozen in place. You watched as he began to panic his body now allowing him to move.  
“May I go first My Lord?” you spoke suddenly, all heads at the table turning to you, including Draco.   
“Ahh yes of course, ladies first” Voldemort seemed to bow at you holding out his long fingers. You stood, making your way to him. Your hand touches his, it was cold to the touch and smooth, unlike any skin you’d felt before. His long fingernails graze your skin as his hand closes tight.   
“Y/N Y/L/N” He yelled suddenly, nearly making you jump. “In this mark I make you, one of my pack. You will follow my instructions and do whatever is asked of you. Do you accept?” Your eyes shot to your mothers, who were trying desperately to hold back tears.   
“Yes My Lord” the words met the air  
“You will dedicate your life to our mission. Of purification and allowing for Wizard Blood to take its rightful place at the top?” He continues  
“Yes My Lord”   
“And you will kill anyone who gets in your way, friend or foe?”  
“Yes” you whispered finally. Your eyes still on your mother, who seemed to be near caving.   
That's when you felt it, the hot stinging pain that felt like your skin was being ripped from the bone. The dizziness that comes with intense pain nearly took you, but you stood strong. Clenching your fingers until your knuckles became white. You looked down as the darkmard was being brought to your skin, moving in its own snake like way. The sight of it made your stomach churn. You needed to stay strong, though your lunch threatened to come back up. A tear left you without asking, rolling down your face. You looked then at Draco, who was watching closely. You needed to be strong for him, and to prove more anything you were meant to be here.   
Voldemort let you sit, your body had seemed to fall completely into shock, your vision was cloudy and you were worried you may pass out. You watched Draco as he stood, the words being spoken were muffled in your ears.   
Draco’s stomach apparently wasn;t as strong as yours was. He threw up nearly instantly as the mark etched itself into his skin.   
“Y/n, please take Draco to his room” Voldemort called to you as he stood, watching Draco as he swayed a little in his shoes. You stood, your adrenaline kicking in.   
“Come” you tugged on Draco’s arm, he didn’t move. “Come Draco” you said more aggressively, he moved now. Your arm guiding him as he walked. You heard your name as you left the room, like someone was talking about you. But you wouldn’t wait, you had to help Draco get out of there. 

You helped him strip down, turning on the shower for him. He needed to just relax, and there was nothing else you could think to do. He sighed as the hot water took him. As you went to close the door he pulled you by your sleeve, pulling you into the shower with him. The water running over you both as he leaned on you, his arm resting on the wall behind your head. Your clothes were soaked.   
“Draco” you whispered, his eyes were closed. Like he as thinking, or maybe planning. You stood there for a while before you heard a knocking at his bedroom door.   
“I should… get that” you ducked from his arms, he didn’t move or respond, just stood there.   
You answered the door, your clothes dripping onto the floor.   
“Is he okay?” His mother asked as she watched you, seeing how wet you were.  
“He’s….” you weren't sure how to answer, because you weren't sure if he was okay. “In the shower” was all you managed. Her eyebrows raised, seeing all the water rolling from your skin. You blushed, of course, she would think something happened, that's exactly what you would think.   
“Tell him… the dark lord has a mission for him... and will tell him at the meeting tomorrow. Your family will be staying the night here. I am having the elves prepare your guest room now.” She made sure to emphasize the last portion. Of course, you would never expect them to let you share a room with him.   
“Absolutely” you nodded. Walking out into the hallway, closing Draco’s door tight behind you. You hoped maybe you could sneak away in the night, you wondered if they would even tell him you were staying. 

You could tell by the look on his face the next morning that he didn’t know. You had woken up early, finding yourself in the kitchen with the hot cup of coffee. It was hard to sleep at all, you just kept watching the mark on your arm.   
“Y/n” he whispered as you walked in, wearing a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck the only thing it seemed the elves were able to find for you. Something in you hoped the sweater was Draco’s.  
“Good morning” you smiled, holding your cup tight in your hand. He moved to you quickly, his hands pulling you to him, he grabbed your cup quickly setting it on the counter just beside you. He kissed you instantly, his mouth working hard on yours.   
A cough broke you apart, catching your father's eyes as they finished walking into the room.   
“Kids..” he tried hard not to smile.   
“Sorry Sir” Draco backed away from you. Standing to your side.   
“No dear son, its fine. Young love is a special thing” You blushed hard at his words. Draco made himself busy, handing you back your cup and walking out of the room.  
“I’m happy you’re happy dear” your father started “but I need you to be careful, he will do what it takes to survive. They all would” He spoke like he knew something you didn’t. 

“Y/N, the Dark Lord has made a request of us” your mother spoke as the three of you sat alone at that large table. “We are meant to stay here at The Malfoy Manor while Snape stays at our home. Snape we suppose is needing to stay away from the rest of us for now”   
“So we're going to be staying here…” you tried hard not to let your jaw drop. You really could not complain.   
“Yes. We will be staying on the right-wing of the Manor. Now listen to be y/n, there will be no sneaking away at night” you mother let her eyes skim you. You blushed.  
“Of course not mother” you looked away from her, while you were a good liar, she was directly calling you out.   
“Don’t think we're naive y/n, we know you two would sneak away while we were in meetings. But things will change, the darklord can come as go as he pleases” you felt your skin turn hot red.   
“We just want to make sure you know what all of this means. The dark lord will kill whomever he sees as too weak. He won’t think twice about killing you, or Draco even” your father insisted. All you could do was nod, did they really think you didn’t know this? “He will ask you to do a task, and you need to do so… otherwise he may kill you for not proving yourself to him”   
“Yes Father” a task, you worried. What on earth could you do for the dark lord that the other death eaters couldn’t do?


	16. Even if he had too

“Y/n” the dark lord spoke as you sat in the Malfoy manor dining room, surrounded by only your family and Draco and his mother. “I need you to help Draco in repairing the sister cabinet in the hidden room of requirement” you nearly sighed, that would be easy enough “oh and to kill those little friends of Harry Potter’s. Starting with the mudblood” the dark lord sneared. You clenched your jaw hard, wincing at his words.   
“Yes my lord” your words barely left your mouth, how on earth were you supposed to kill Hermione Granger AND Ron Weasley? It was a suicide mission…  
“And Draco Malfoy… you will kill Head Master, Albus Dumbledor.” The Dark Lord spit the name, leaving like venom from his snake like body. You caught Draco’s eyes he looked… painfully indifferent. His mission called for the death of one of the greatest wizards of all time, and yet he seemed unmoved. Barely wavering in his nod as he agreed to his mission.   
You couldn’t eat, even the thought of food made your stomach roll. You sat through dinner, unmoving just watching your hands. 

“I gather it’s time for bed” Narcissa stood, touching Draco's shoulder. He watched you closely, you haven’t looked away from your wand since you were given your mission. He needed to talk with you, but he wasn’t sure when.   
You lay awake, sleepless in your pajamas watching the moon light flow in and sit on the ceiling. How were you going to murder someone… two people even. Kids, just kids, people your age. Hermione was even younger than you were. It hit you hard, like a ton of bricks pressing on your chest. You were also a child, and to survive… you had to kill.   
You let the tears fall, holding your breath hard to keep back the sobs. You even considered in this moment that if you could, you would hold your breath for so long that it never came back. Your head started spinning as you held your breath, not giving yourself permission to breath again. Until you heard a large pop on the corner of your room causing you to gasp, your body quenched with air. You tried hard to let your eyes adjust to what figure that apperated into your room.   
“D-Draco?” You tried to speak without the sobs owning your breaths.   
“Yes” he whispered, racing to your bedside. “Shhhh” he crawled slowly into your bed. Trying hard to not make any noises. He caught the sight of you on the moon like.   
“Y/n?” He lifted his wand “Lumos” , the hot light from his wand burned your eyes. You winched as it burned. “Are you okay?” His hand lifted, touching your lips. “Your lips are blue”   
“I’m fine. Just chilly I guess” how were you going to tell him that you were laying there hoping that your breathing would just stop?   
“Come here” he pulled your head to his chest, but you didn’t cry here. You just sat in silence, just as he did. “Since when can you apparate?” You asked from your warm retreat in his arms.   
“Just now… I need to get to you… but I didn’t know how else to do it”   
You sat up, looking at him with a smile breaking your face. “That’s brilliant…” you got to your knees, scooting to Draco sitting in his lap facing him. “Can you apparate us away from this place?” He looked at you shocked.   
“No… I can’t apparate outside of these walls because I not 17 yet” the Malfoy Manor no doubt held a charm so young wizards could use their magic outside of school. Most pure blood wizard homes did.   
“I am destined to die then” you leaned forward, your head laying on his shoulder.   
“You won’t die” he whispered, feeling your worry. “You’re a better witch than Potter, Weasley and Granger combined” he stroked your hair.   
“But they always win… Draco. You know that” you spoke a hidden truth that no one ever wanted to admit. Somehow through everything, Potter and his friends survived. You had no chance if you tried to kill any of them. “I’m sorry” you got hit with a bitter reality. “I am complaining about my mission… when yours is so much harder”   
“Different” he made you look at his face “but not harder… I don’t know if Dumbledor would kill me… even if he had to” while you along with many other people in the wizarding world knew things about Dumbledor. About his power and greatness, you all knew more than anything his dedication to the students of Hogwarts, even those who may be falling down the wrong path.   
“You don’t know that… Draco, I am scared for you.” You leaned your head back down, your lips resting on his skin. “He’s unpredictable”   
“You would be scared for me. You silly little thing” he wrapped his arms all the way around you. Crashing your in a hard hug.   
“I would kill for you Draco” you whispered.   
“We will do what it takes. We will live through this. The dark lord will win, and we will be able to just…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence.   
“Live here… at the manor.. forever” you whispered, his fear aloud, being trapped here forever.   
“Where ever we are. You are mine, and have this” his hand raised from your back to your hair, letting his fingers tangle at the nape of your neck. His face digging into the opening of your sleep shirt, his mouth finding your skin.   
“Are you trying to fuck me, Draco Malfoy?”  
“Whose that?” He smiled, his eyes looking at you. “Who am I?” He asked, biting on your skin.   
“Daddy” you whispered.


	17. Are you ready for this?

You sat in the corner of Borgin and Burkes, as Draco ran his hands over the vanishing cabinet.   
“What do you think it will take to fix the one in Hogwarts y/n?” Draco whispered as he looked at the etching one the wood. You had come with just his mother and a small handful of other death eaters. You sat comfortably in here seeing as this was really the only place aside from the Malfoy manor you could go right now.   
“I can do some reading when we get back to school… I am sure the library has something” you thought about how you would sneak into the restricted section without someone noticing you.   
“I can do it.” He looked at you from the cabinet, his hands not leaving it.  
“This is our mission, Draco, I am helping even you don’t want me to” He raised his eyes at your words, smirking at the attitude you gave him.   
“Please be careful, you two” Narcissa begged, she had been the one person who tried her best to help you both. Trying to make it so you could just finish this mission quickly without anyone noticing. She even took her time to teach you some spells she knew, basic reparial ones but better than what you had, had before.   
You watched as Narcissa kissed her son lightly on the cheek, she was so dedicated to him you wondered if she even wanted any of this to happen. 

Draco apparated in your room nearly every night.   
“Take it off” he ordered looking at your nightie.   
“Yes daddy” you pulled it up and over your body. He bit his lip as he watched you. You had worn something special underneath seeing as this was your last night at the manor before you went back to school. A matching set, deep green and sheer panels.   
“How have I never seen this before?” He raised his eyebrow as his eyes met it.   
“I save it for a special occasion. And I figured our last night together before going back was good enough. Don’t you think?” You did a small spin, showing it all off.   
“I think as much as I want to rip that off of you. I’m going to have to be a little more gentle… I really like the look of it” he was walking to you now, his eyes watching every breath you took.   
“Gentle?” You giggled “Rip it off. I can always repair it”   
“If you wish” he was on you quickly, lifting your body and placing you on the vanity in the room. He wrapped his fingers around the band of the panties, you could hear them rip as he pulled them away. He knelt down, his mouth moving directly to you, tasting every inch of you. His hands wrapped themselves around your thighs, using his grip to stable your quivering movements. You let your hands meet his hair, and your head set back onto the mirror. Your heart was pounding so hard you wondered if he could feel it through you.   
“You taste like peaches” he moaned into you, causing your body to shiver. Your skin felt like it was on fire, in the beat way possible. He stood, licking his lips while he quickly undid his pants nearly pushing them to the ground. He lined himself up with you perfectly, pushing into you slowly just enjoying every inch. You moaned for him, your body telling him everything he could want to hear. He started moving, hard but low motions. Gripping your hips hard. His mouth found its way to your chest, nibbling in your skin leaving as many marks on you as he could manage. Every mark, a claim of your skin. As the thrusting got faster, the vanity began to shake along with your body. Moving with nearly every thrust. Just as your body threatened it’s release you heard a knocking at the door. You both stood still for a long moment.   
“Y/n?” You heard your mother's voice call. Draco pulled away, backing into a dark corner of the room. You got up, looking for anything to throw on. Just pulling on your nightie.   
You cracked open the door, just enough to see her standing in her nightgown.   
“Are you okay? We heard banging?” She asked, nearly pushing you.  
“I am fine, mother. Sorry I had music playing it must have been too loud” your breath was shallow, trying to be even.   
“It’s so late y/n, you should sleep you two leave early in the morning to catch the train” she just shook your head.   
“Sorry mom, I just needed to let loose for a second. I’ll go to bed now” you tried to close the door, but she stopped it. Trying to come in again. “I’m not decent,” you explained.   
“Oh of course. I was just hoping to talk to you about”her voice lowered to a whisper. “Draco” she nodded, not pushing on the door anymore.   
“What about him mom?” You asked.   
“I wanted to talk to you about what you said on the porch the other day” her words caused you to blush hard. No doubt he could hear everything she was saying.   
“Love isn’t something to be embarrassed about darling” she smiled at your face.   
“Mom. Another time please” you begged.   
“Okay. But you can’t avoid me forever, I’d like to give you some advice on falling for someone” she winked. You felt like you could crawl out of your skin.   
“Thank you mum, I love you. I am going to go to bed, okay?” You finally were able to close the door. Locking it swiftly again. You stood there for a while, not wanting to turn to Draco. Who heard your mom just basically say you were in love with him. You only turned once you felt his hands on you. He never did bring it up, instead he just kissed you. Moving you to the bed to continue what you had been doing. You were thankful for this, you weren’t sure if you were ready for all that.  
-  
“Have a good year y/n” your mother hugged you close. She hoped so desperately that you’d be safer at Hogwarts, even with Snape being in charge, maybe not even then. But how on earth were you meant to enjoy your year when you both had to commit murder by the end of the year?   
You sat tucked in a corner of the train, Draco sitting on the isle seat. His hands crossed, your eyes looked at every body that walking past. Taking their seats. Pansy and Blaise sat across from you while Crabbe and Goyle sat across the isle. You don’t know why you were surprised when Pansy sat across from you, the death eaters you guess obliviated the memory of you attacking her. You could tell by the way she watched Draco that they didn’t take the time to remove her feelings for him. You weren’t sitting too close, your legs were crossed you pretended to read a book. Wondering if anyone would even notice you two were sitting by one another by how quiet you were being.   
While Draco stood to grabbed you a different book from his bag a suffocating ploom of black smoke filled the train. Causing everything to go black. You rolled your eyes as Pansy told Draco to sit, saying it was probably just some first years messing around. Draco sat next to you, resting his hand on your knee.   
“So..” Blaise spoke breaking the awkward silence after he’d sat. “Are you two still like…”  
“Yes.” Draco was stern and short with his words.   
“Okay…” Blaise leaned back, crossing his arms again.   
“Hogwarts… what a pathetic excuse for a school” Draco spat, looking at Pansy and Blaise. “I’d pitch myself off the Astronomy tower if I had to continue for another two years”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pansy asked, leaning toward Draco over the table. Draco looked back at you for a second and scoffed, you joined him.   
“Let’s just say I don’t think you’ll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year” Draco sneared again. Blaise let out a mocking laugh. “Amused Blaise? Well see just whos laughing in the end” you followed Draco's gaze as he looked at the luggage rack, a case moving slightly. He looked back at you, you raising your eyebrow in response. 

You arrived at Hogwarts in darkness. You and Draco remained seated watching as people flooded out of the train and onto the platform. Pansy turned to watch you both as you sat.   
“You two go on…” Draco spoke “we wanna check something” once the cabin was nearly empty Draco stood. Grabbing his bag from the rack. You remained in your seat, watching. Draco began walking towards the door, but instead of leaving he closed the sliding door tightly. Pulling down the shade, you waved your wand to close the reminding shades in the train. Still sitting in your seat.   
“Didn’t mummy every tell you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter?” Draco spoke suddenly, turning with his wand ready “Petrificus totalus” something invisible crashed down from the rack and onto the ground.   
You smiled as Draco pulled a cloak away from an unconscious Harry Potter. “Oh yeah…” Draco smiled at him “she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin” his foot shot up and back down swiftly, a cracking noise filling the train. This made you jump, but only a little. “That’s for my father… enjoy your ride back to London” Draco spat before recovering Harry with the cloak his body disappeared below it.   
You stood, standing by his side as he grabbed his case. You both made your way off the train, looking around you as you stepped onto the dark platform. You smirked at Draco for a second. Your heart racing, his anger always seemed to do this to you.   
The Auror were waiting when you’d normally catch carriages, checking bags. You rolled your eyes as they searched both of your things. Your small enchanted purse included. They even questioned Draco's new walking stick he had gotten for Christmas. You sighed with annoyance as they did.   
Snape came out and vouched for you both, insisting you can go. You walked along with him for a while before slipping off. Making your own way to Hogwarts.   
“Are you ready for this?” He whispered as you began inside.   
Your eyes skimmed the school, watching every window and pillar as it sat in the moonlight. This may very well be your last first day…Draco’s words on the train here are more than true. You just nodded to him, finally speaking “Yes”


	18. Selfish man

You sat together at dinner. Draco leaning into his hand deep in thought, a state you found both of you in a lot lately. Dumbledor began his normal speeches, along with one you felt deeply troubled by. About Voldemort’s greatest weapons being you, the students. Maybe he knew more than you were aware of.   
“Y/n” Autumn smiled at you from down the table. You gave her a weak smile back, while both her and Maggie’s parents were death eaters, they never got pulled in. Which you had to admit was good for them, neither of them had the dark side needed to be death eaters. Even they knew that.   
One thing they didn’t know however was now you were one, you had told them when you ended up living ag the Malfoy manor this summer that your family had taken a holiday to Greece. This once would have been true, you’d usually spend the last month of summer break in Greece, soaking up some sun and stalking around old Greek ruens. This summer was a lot less warm, and a lot less sunny.   
Harry Potter walked in with a small girl, you and Draco had noticed he was coming up to the gates just as you were passing inspection. Seems his nose was fixed now though, still bleeding of course. You watched Granger and Weasley as they watched him, trying your best to memorize their movements. How on earth were you going to get them apart from one another? They were always together.   
The speech Dumbledor gave seemed to drone and on. You leaned slightly into Draco’s side as he avoided eye contact with the head master at all cost.   
Things would go back to normal after the strangeness of last year, no more of Umbridge’s rules.   
Neither you nor Draco ate, instead your watched the room. People chatting and enjoying being back with their friends, you hated them all. How easy it must be for someone who gets to actually be a kid. 

You walked slowly to the common room together, taking your sweet time knowing your friends would be there. It wasn’t that you didn’t miss them, you just didn’t want to get them involved in anything if they didn’t have to be. You wanted to keep them safe, out of everyone you and Draco set to keep your circle close and quiet.   
“Pureblood” Draco sighed as you walked up the common room door. It rolled open, you stared into the darkness. He took your hand, walking in together. 

“I know I’m surprised they still are too” Pansy was talking to a group of girls at the table. You shot her a look.   
“Remind me why you stopped me again?” You whispered to Draco.   
“I am not sure” he rolled his eyes as the group watched you two. Their conversation stopped.   
“Can I sneak into your room tonight?” He whispered as you let your feet find the stairs.   
“Let me ask the girls, usually first night is like a regrouping. I have no idea what I’m going to tell them about that fake Greece trip I took” you had tried to think of stories to tell them, about walks and beaches and animals. But everytime you thought about your old trips you just felt angry, like something was stollen from you.   
“I don’t know if I can sleep without you” he admited, his hand resting softly on your cheek.   
“Maybe we can say we went together. That would make them simply gush. Got any good holiday stories?” You asked  
“Maybe a handful, but I am can be very persuasive” he raised an eyebrow at you “after all I managed to convince you to like me” he smirked  
“Who said I like you Malfoy?” You laughedc starting up the stairs with his hand in yours. 

“Y/n!” Maggie smiled as you walked in the room, leaving Draco standing in the stairwell.   
“Mags how are you?” You grinned, hugging her close. Then Autumn.   
“I am wonderful. I started seeing this Durmstrang and things are getting pretty serious” Mags looked so entirely proud of herself.   
“That’s amazing Mag’s, I am so happy for you” you hugged her close again. “What about you Autumn? Start seeing anyone over the summer?”   
“I have actually” she nodded. You cocked your head at her paused expression.   
“Is he awful or something? You look unwell” you asked. Maggie just set her hand on Autumn’s arm. You could only assume she knew.   
“Now actually…. she is pretty great” Autumn caught your eyes as she spoke.   
“She?” You asked, surprised.   
“Yeah” she nodded.   
“Autumn that’s amazing” you pulled her into another hug. “I am so happy for you both. I really am. But you know I’m an ally why did you keep her a secret?” You asked.   
“Because she’s a Gryffindor… and has non magic parents” your jaw dropped a little.   
“Autumn do you think that’s wise?” You stepped back from her a little. “Your parents…”   
“They don’t know she’s not pureblood. And I don’t intend on telling them either” she gave you a look.   
“You know I won’t say anything. Promise me you’ll be safe… you know what happens to blood traders” you tried to caution her without telling too much of the truth.   
“I know… that’s why we’re keeping it quiet and not telling my parents… no one knows she’s not magic born because she’s quiet. So as far as anyone knows her parents are magical just her.” You nodded at her words, so they had planned it out.   
“Okay… maybe just don’t mention her status to Draco?” You shrugged. You trusted Draco with everything, but he had no obligation to them. Only to you. “Speaking of which, can he stay in here tonight? After spending the month together in Greece we’re going to have a hard time not being with one another”   
“Wait! You went together? Your families? Once when does that happen?” Maggie asked.   
“Since this summer. I suggested it at dinner and mother seemed like she needed a break… you know… after everything. So they joined us”   
“They let you stay in the same room?” Autumn asked curious as ever.   
“I wouldn’t say they let us… but since our families shared a villa, we were able to sneak around with no one knowing” you smiled. The lies flowing from you with ease.   
“Oh how romantic!” Maggie screeched.   
“So can he? He’s waiting in the hall for your permission” you smiled at them as sweetly as you could manage.   
“Sure he can come in. You can fill us in on all the good parts of your vacation later” Autumn winked.   
You laughed and shook your head as you walked to the door.   
“Draco I’m telling you something seems off about her” you heard Pansy’s voice speak as you opened the door. You saw Draco sitting with his arms crossed as Oansy stood a few stairs away. Her voice quiet but harsh.   
“Maybe what’s off about me Parkinson is that I don’t chase about men who clearly aren’t interested” you spoke through your teeth.   
“No. There is something bad about you. I just can’t seem to remember what it is” she crossed her arms, pouting.   
“Leave” you snapped at her as you reached for Draco. Who smiled at you. “Before I make you” you looked her up and down, the stairs adding about a foot of extra intimidation space.   
You pulled Draco into your dorm, pulling the door shut right before you.   
“Please tell me this is the year you beat Pansy Parkinson’s ass” Maggie clasped her hands in a praying motion.   
“Oh I’m really close. She lays one hand on Draco and I will Avada Kadabra her ass” you let slip, your friends and Draco sat quiet for a while. Draco’s face shocked, but your friends broke the silence with their laughter.   
“Yes! Honestly!” Autumn said through a deep belly laugh, luckily they thought you were joking… you however weren’t so sure.   
“So Malfoy” Maggie started ready to drill him with a million questions “tell us about Greece!” She looked like she may start jumping with joy.   
“It was probably the best summer of my life” he let his eyes float to yours, while you may not have spent summer in Greece together. You have spent nearly every waking moment together since July. Even your had to admit, ignoring all the of the stuff with the Dark Lord it was one of your favorite summers. 

A you had all been talking for a while before Maggie started laughing uncontrollably.   
“She’s officially gone mad” Draco smiled, holding your legs close to him as they sat over his lap.  
“No.” She spoke between wheezing laughs “I just am remembering last year. Remember how at the beginning of last year you two looked like you were literally going to kill each other?” She cackled, Autumn laughing softer beside her. “Wait!” Her brain seemed to poof a thought. “We’re you two together the whole time?!”   
“Not the whole time” you shook your head at her. You guessed you hadn’t told them enough detailed last term. “We did hate each other for a while”   
“She was a miserable brat” he scoffed   
“And you were an insufferable prat” you bit bad. Watching his eyebrow raise.   
“How on earth did this ever even happen?” Autumn asked finally.   
“I thought you said you told them?” Draco asked, looking to you.  
“I just told them we were hooking up and that the bruises happen sometimes” you shrugged. You tried reallt hard to not go into to many details back then. Seeing as the nature of your relationship isn’t exactly PG.   
“Keeping secrets from friends Peachy?” He smirked at you. You flushed at your recently acquired nickname.   
“Peachy?” Maggie asked.   
“Uh yeah. We went peach picking in Greece.” You pushed out the first lie would could think of, did peaches even grow in Greece?   
“Pet names. I never thought I’d live to see the day where Draco Malfoy is calling someone Peach” Autumn couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I just really love peaches” he smirked at you, you pulled back the blush as hard as you could manage.   
“So tell us your story” Maggie asked again.   
“Well in all honesty we’ve been hooking up since…” you looked at Draco. Really unsure of what to say.   
“After try outs? If we’re counting that time in the hall outside of herbology” he nodded.   
“In the hallway!” Maggie gasped.   
“Not like that you perv, we just made out.” You shook your head at her.   
“That didn’t happen until private practice” Draco cackled, holding back no secrets you guessed.   
“I knew it! I knew when the rest of the team was eating dinner that you weren’t practicing! I should have trusted my gut then!” Autumn nearly yelled.   
“You were just jealous Theodore Nott was flirting with me” you pushed his arm lightly. He shrugged, admitting it.   
“I’m a selfish man” he grinned. You chucked lightly.   
“You sure are”


	19. Did you sleep?

“Ms. Y/l/n Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office” Slughorn spoke Monday morning when you walked into Potions class. Draco looked at you, his face filled with worry. You just shrugged to him, what on earth could this all be about?  
You made your way to the headmaster's office, walking slowly. You crossed by groups of people who still watched you, though you and Draco kept your heads down for this year so far, people still talked about what had happened with you both last semester. Being part of the Inquisitorial Squad made you targets for rumors and hatred. You knew you shouldn’t have done it. 

“Miss. Y/L/N,” Dumbledor said you made your way into his office.   
“Headmaster” you nodded to him. Standing at the door.  
“Come sit” he gestured to a chair just before his desk, you made your way to it, taking your seat. Your eyes skimming over the room, it was packed with so many things it was hard to focus on one thing.   
“So last year Umbridge appointed you to Slytherin head girl” he started, his hands folded on his desk.   
“Yes sir” you nodded. You had known this meeting was coming.  
“While I can’t offer you the same position, as that does belong to a 7th year student I have chosen this year. I am offering you the prefect position with advice from Snape.” You couldn’t help but smile at his words. Draco was also a prefect, so while you wouldn’t have all the privileges you once did under Umbridge you would still have some, though you were happy to know this job didn’t come with as many responsibilities.   
“I understand sir” you nodded again, unsure of what to do.   
“Now I had some questions” Dumbledor stood, walking around his desk sitting in the chair nearer to you. You were suddenly nervous, your hands sweating. “From what I gather you joined Umbridge’s squad after everyone else”   
“Yes sir”   
“Snape did mention it was Draco who had recommended you to her”  
“It was sir”  
“Would you say you regularly hang around Mr. Malfoy?” He asked, why did Dumbledor care about who you were hanging around with?  
“Yes sir… he is my boyfriend”   
“Awww, okay. You can go” he stood, gesturing towards the door. 

You walked back into potions, the conversation you just had played over and over in your head. You walked into the room only 20 minutes into class, scanning the room. Standing in the far corner were the slytherins, all huddled together. The whole class watched you as you walked in, all assuming probably that you got in trouble for something. Draco looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting yours. Pansy of course stood as close to him as she could manage, until she saw you talk in. She backed away then to stand closer to a group of girls.   
“What did Dumbledor want?” Draco whispered as you took your place beside him.   
“Uhh… he said I can’t be head girl”   
“As we kinda guessed… anything else?”  
“I’m a prefect” you smiled.   
“Oh that's good…”  
“And he asked about us…” you told him because maybe he could help you figure out why.   
“Ms. Y/L/N, “ Slughorn called for your attention. “Can you name the positions on the table?” Hermione must have just went over it, since she was standing near the table in the center of the room.   
“Uhhh. yes sir. Varus Serum, and that one is… Amortentia” you blinked at its liquid for a moment. Black in its main state. You leaned into it lightly smelling. “An evil potion if you ask me” you stepped away. The overwhelming, near false smell of cologne, Apple and spring rain leaving your nose as you did.   
“Evil?” Slughorn asked.   
“Yes. Forcing someone to love you is… one of the worst things you can do. Not to mention children conceived under love potions are heartless. They feel nothing, they're sociopaths.” you felt your skin crawling at the thought of it. “People who can do that to someone are cruel”   
“Awww, yes Ms. Y/L/N. The kind of love Amortentia makes someone feel isn’t love. It’s a kind of unhealthy obsession.” You cridged as you saw a group of girls wandering slowly to the cauldron, desperate to smell or to even take some for their own. Including Pansy.   
Class set into their separate tables once given their task. You worked kiddy corner from Draco, who spent a majority of his time watching you. You were having a hard time concentrating, between Draco’s eyes watching you and thinking about the conversation you had with Dumblesdor there was no way you were going to win this little competition Slughorn had dreamed up. You were wrestling for a long while with a small bean like substance that the book insisted needed to be cut. The thick and smooth outer layer made it absolutely impossible, you took the mortar and pestle from the middle of the table placing the bean inside, cushing it below the stone. The juices seemed from it as you crushed it, taking it into your hand and squeezing it into the cauldron. Draco’s head cocked to the side as you did so, without saying a word to alarm the others of your findings you looked at the tools in front of him, mocking the motion you made to crush it. He followed suit, a small smile cracking his face as the bean was crushed.   
You were nearly finished with the potion when Harry Potter announced he was done, pouring the last bit in when Slughorn assessed Potter's cauldron. If only it hadn’t taken you so long to figure out that bloody bean.   
Slughorn came to you next, smiling as a feather was dissolved into the black liquid. Nodding at you, though you were able to figure it out, the prize went to the person who figured it out first, which of course was Harry Potter.   
“Suddenly Potter is so good at potions when last year he barely managed to make pumpkin juice” you groaned as you walked with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to the common room.   
“I wager you’re just mad he beat you to it Y/L/N” Crabbe bumped your arm.   
“He’s a bloody cheat is what he is” you gritted your teeth. Draco snickered at your words.  
“What is so funny?” you raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Your hatred for Potter. It’s incredibly hot” Draco raised his eyebrows back at you.   
“And that's where we take our leave” Goyle spoke, walking with Crabbe into the common room leaving you behind.  
-  
You found yourselves snogging on the couch in the common room, ignoring every person who wandered in.   
“We should go grab dinner, we will be up late” he whispered once he pulled away from you, your lips still puckered for him. You let out a long sigh  
“I guess you’re right…” you stood, straightening your robes. “Let's go then”   
You two ate dinner alone, just before all the food had started to fade from the table. You whispered to one another about things you didn’t mind others hearing. It was hard keeping secrets in these walls if spoken out loud. So instead at times you wrote to one another in a small leather diary. Enchanted for only your eyes, this is where you made your plans. You would go to the Room of Requirement just after curfew and make your way inside, your father had told you the sister cabinet of the one in his shop lived there, but needed repairing in order to work. You had spent the last few nights sneaking into the restricted section, reading what you could on repairing spells and things about the cabinet you could find. Most things you read on them were warnings, about the instability and unpredictability of them. How wizards have been known to even be ripped in half on their journeys between them. 

You will not be going in - you wrote to him   
Then how will we know?  
We will use other things. Anything else. 

He just nodded at your words, waving his wand over the pages, the ink fading away.   
You both walked back to the dorms after you had eaten, thinking maybe you could have a few hours of sleep before you went. You kissed him lightly as he left you at your door, waking up and sneaking out was going to be harder and noisier with the two of you. So you decided to meet in just a few hours, once the rest the dorms had no doubt gone to bed. You crawled into bed, changing into a simple dress you could roll out of bed in, leaving your flats on the floor near the door. As hard as you tried, you couldn’t sleep, the world of things gathered in your head. Making sleeping a dream of its own. You closed your eyes and pretended when Maggie and Autumn came in, Autumn holding tight to her girlfriend who would no doubt be spending the night. They whispered low between the three of them, thinking you were out.   
“I don’t know… They seem really in love… but I am scared for her” Autumn spoke  
“Me too… I guess she spent a lot of time with his family which can’t mean anything good” Maggie replied, her voice soft. You resisted the urge to sit up and yell at them, to tell them to mind their own business. You just rolled, facing away from them. Their whispers ceased, maybe they thought they had woken you. Once they thought for sure you were sleeping they all made their way into bed. Saying goodnight to one another. You watched the waves crashing through the window you slept by, the lake moved as it usually did. Angry but beautiful.   
You stood once the time struck 12, perfect timing to make your way to the unicorn curtain that hung where the door would be.   
“Y/N?” you heard Maggie asked groggily as you went to slip out of the door.   
“Shhh.” you whispered back “I am going to see Draco” you knew they would get what you meant, or at least they would assume. Maggie just nodded, laying her head back into her pillow. You wanted badly to be mad at them for what they said earlier, but you couldn’t manage it.   
You stood alone in the room of requirement for a while, waiting for Draco. Your hand skimming over things and trying to find the cabinet. Your mind was distracted by an old mirror, in it you stood. The world behind you no longer reflects the place where things are hidden but an image of you standing alongside your parents and Draco, whose arms were dark mark free, along with yours. You saw yourself free, but not just you. Them too.   
You were near crying when Draco’s image came to you in the reflection, you smiled as the image of him leaned down to your head kissing it softly. It wasn’t until you felt him that you realized this wasn’t just a vision.   
“What do you see?” He asked.  
“I see my parents…” you answered “and you” you turned to him now, pulling his face to yours, kissing him.   
“You see me?” he whispered as you pulled away.   
“What does it do?” you asked, looking back to it. Your parents imagine now smiling at you two.  
“It shows you your heart's desire” he smiled, his own eyes locked on the glass. He saw nothing there beside the two of you, your arms wrapped around him. Was this truly his greatest desire?  
“Lets find this thing… I have looked around and I think maybe i found it” you kissed him softly again, knowing even if you asked he may never tell you what he saw there.   
“Ah, yes” he nodded. You split from each other then, looking through the mounds of things. It took you nearly a half an hour before you found it.   
“Draco” you called for him, pointing him to a tall standing thing with a blanket covering it. Draco handed you the green apple he had resting in his grasp, pulling the blanket away.   
The mimic of the same dark cabinet from your fathers shop stood in the darkness, its fine wood so perfectly matched the one you had spent so much time with already.   
“You hear that creaking?” you weren;t sure why your voice was in a low whisper.   
“Yeah” he whispered back.   
“That means it has cracks, we will need to repair those first” you took out your wand, waving it over the weakened wood. Draco watched you, his eyes so mesmerized by you.  
You spent hours working on the think, the creaking noises never ceased, you yawned stretching your arms. Draco was trying now, using mending spells you had written down as his guide.   
“I think we need to call it a night… We need to try and sleep a little before breakfast” you stood from the desk you sat on. You watched the sun seep into the lake, only dozing off just as Autumn's alarm started ringing. Draco had seemed to have fallen asleep, his breathing startled by the sound. You shushed him, running your hand over his hair.   
“Morning” Autumn spoke, watching your eyes as you smiled at her. You just nodded in response, Autumn was an early riser. Always has been, even her girlfriend still lay sleeping in her bed curled into a ball under her covers.   
“Did you sleep?” you whispered to Draco, he shook his head a short yes. You were thankful for that, you knew he didn’t sleep at all when he was in his room. So even if you could grant him a few hours, you were happy to do that.


	20. Then we break up

It had been a week of long nights, and even longer days. It was hard to keep up with your schooling when you were having to plan two murders. You watched Hermione and Ron closely, everything they did. You wondered if they knew how ridiculously in love with each other they were.  
“Looks like your little girlfriend may have a crush on the Weasley kid” Blaise mocked Draco one night at dinner. You looked to Blaise, who was sitting across the table but a few people away.  
“I was zoning out. Weasley is definitely not my type” you rolled your eyes. Glancing back up and Hermione left the table.  
“Oh so it’s Granger!” Blaise laughed. “Draco I think theirs things you need to talk about with your woman”  
“Quiet” Draco didn’t look up from his plate.  
“Must be hard being a beard for your lesbian girlfriend” Blaise crossed his arms, obviously proud of himself. Draco went to open his mouth but you cut him off.  
“Keep it up Zabini and I’ll fuck Draco in your bed.” You forced an evil smirk, Blaise rolled his eyes in response so you added with a light laugh “again”  
While you never have hooked up in Zabini’s bed. You knew thinking you have would make him irate.  
Draco chuckled a little to himself, along with a few people who listened on laughing loudly. Blaise made a gaging noise trying to play off the fact that he was actually worried it may have actually happened.  
“I have to study for potions” you broke the silence that filled the table, you somehow found yourself in Slughorns little group not for lack of trying. Once you realized it was the only time Hermione and Ron were separate you kicked up your natural nak for it.  
You’d watch Potter in class as he clung to his copy of the textbook. Not letting anyone but his friends see it, so he stood top of the class all year. Which made your blood boil for a reason you weren’t quite sure about.  
Draco and you had agreed he would let himself fall back in potions just enough to keep Slighorn uninterested, so while you could do your job and watching Weasley and Granger, Draco would plot out the lay of the castle and work on the cabinet.  
You spent most of your free time in the library, looking over mending books and spells for repairs. You leaned your head on your arm one night after dinner while reading. Dozing off into darkness, it had been a while since you had taken more than 2 or 3 hours of sleep. Some nights you didn’t sleep at all. Most night actually.  
You woke when suddenly your head hit the table, your hand releasing it. The librarian looked at you suddenly from her desk, you nodded an apology to her.  
You packed away the book you were reading, maybe going for a walk would make you wake back up. Draco would be working with Crabbe and Goyle in the common room on Divinations so you didn’t go there. You both figured you needed to spend sometime apart or risk people watching you all the time thinking you’d sneak off to snog somewhere, you wished that’s what you had been doing.  
With not sleeping, slughorns group, and planning murders both you and Draco were far to busy to be with one another more than a soft kiss at night or his head on your chest as he tried desperately to sleep. That might have been the reason you snapped.  
“Just shut the fuck up Pansy!” You screamed at dinner as Pansy whined about nothing important for the millionth night in a row. “When will you figure out nobody fucking cares?! Does it look like anyone is even listening anymore?” You stood, gesturing to the rest of the table who only now started listening. “I swear everytime I hear your voice I want to Avada Kadavra myself” you lifted your legs over the bench you sat on. All eyes were on you as you nearly ran from the Grand hall. That anger you felt in your stomach roared along with you. You were just outside of the hall when you threw a punch, your hand making contact with a stone wall. You heard aloud crackins and a harsh pain.  
“Fuck!” You screamed as you pulled your hand back to your body. You couldn’t help by kneel, your knee meeting the ground. You felt a little dizzy.  
“Y/n?” You heard a voice behind you.  
“What?” You didn’t look from the ground, the voice rang like a curse in your memory.  
“What happened?” Harry Potter was kneeling by you now, taking your hand into his fingers. You lost your train of thought for a long moment, as Harry tried to pull your fingers out of the clench position you had them in. You winched, a groan escaping you. “It’s definitely broken” he nodded. Why was he being so nice to you? Just last year you watched him and his friends as they scribed words into their skin, you’d even aided in the busting of their little group.  
“I…” you pulled your hand from him, snapping back into yourself “I punched the wall. It’s fine” you stood now, leaving Harry kneeling on the ground.  
“I heard you screaming at that Parkinson girl.” He stood now, standing close to you. What on earth was he doing?  
“She annoys me” you backed away from him, your back in the stone wall you’d just tried to assault. Harry’s face was sweet, gentle he didn’t back away from you like you did to him. Instead he leaned in, his arm on the wall behind you.  
“Do you have a date to Slughorns Christmas party yet?” He asked.  
“I was going alone” you clung to your hand, the pain still rippeling through you.  
“Not taking Malfoy?” He raised his eyebrows at you.  
“Draco has enough going on”  
“Go with me” Harry was close to you now, way too close. You ducked away from him, making your way into the rest of the hallway.  
“I’d better get to the infermary before this starts to set” you nearly took off running down the hallway. 

You were sitting in the infirmary, your arm strapped to your shoulder. You had broken nearly every finger and your wrist when you punched the wall. You told Madam Pomfree is was an accident.  
Draco rushed into the infirmary before long when he realized you weren’t coming back to dinner.  
“What happened?” He was on the defensive, ready to pounce on anyone if needed be.  
“I punched a wall” you looked at him through your lashes, a little ashamed at yourself. Your anger was something you didn’t really have under control and you knew that.  
“What did Pansy even say to make you so mad? I was spacing out and didn’t hear her” he sat down on the bed next to you.  
“I wish I had your filter. She was saying how it’s not fair that She isn’t higher up in potions and how she should be in Slughorns group… then she asked me how I did it and not in a nice way” you rolled your eyes as the exact words floated over your mind  
“I mean you’re an idiot and you got in” she had said. That’s what reallt sent you over.  
“She really gets under your skin doesn’t she?” He asked, now touching your hand.  
“You know she does” you watched his hand on yours.  
“But you can usually zone her out like the rest of us. What changed today?” He stood then, finding a quill on the nearby station taking the ink and making a small DM on your cast.  
“I guess I’m more irritable than usual” you shrugged. You knew exactly why you were more angry, all the tension you’d been feeling had started welling you in your body like a tornado.  
“Come back to dinner. You barely ate anything, maybe that’s why” he smiled at you, his eyes looked as sleepless as yours did. Hollow.  
You walked along side him “oh and something reeslly weird happened” you spoke remembering what had happened after you hit the wall. The adrenaline made it seem like it nearly didn’t happen, but it definitely did.  
“What?” He walked along side you, quiet as always.  
“Harry Potter asked me to go to Slughorns Christmas party with him” you shook your head. Saying it out loud seemed ridiculous, funny acrually.  
“Wait he did?” He stopped in his tracks, turning to you.  
“Yeah it was really weird” you shuddered. “It was like he was flirting with me or something. Why on earth would be ask the girlfriend of his mortal enemy out to a party?”  
“Go with him” Draco pulled your eyes to his.  
“Are you crazy?”  
“No really, go with him. See if you can get any information on what they’re planning”  
“You want me to go on a date… with Harry Potter?”  
“No not like that… I mean… I guess” he nodded to himself. Thinking his idea was so brilliant. “Go with him. Maybe he will think you’re friends”  
“What if he’s just doing this to see if he can get something out of me?”  
“Well you know he can’t.” You furrowed your brow at him, what kind of plan was this? Going to a party with Harry Potter to do what exactly? See if he’ll let slip what him and his squad are up to?  
“You’re a weird one Draco Malfoy” you watched him closely, trying to see if you could gather anything from his eyes. 

“Hey Potter” you walked up behind him at the Gryffindor table the next morning.  
“Hey y/n” he looked up at you, his friends sitting across the table from him as they always did looking at you as confused as you imagined they would be.  
“Invite still available?” You forced a smile, trying to look as interested as possible.  
“Absolutely” he nodded.  
“Okay.. I’ll see you then. Wear black” you walked away from him then, hearing his friends instantly questioning him as you walked away. You caught Draco’s eyes as you left the grand hall, they followed you closely.  
“Baby girl” you heard a whisper as you stood in the bathroom patting you’re hair down with a little water at the sink. You saw Draco in the reflection of the mirror. You watched his hand the he locked the door behind him.  
“Daddy?” You whispered to him, it curled into a question. It had been since summer since you’d had a moment like this.  
“Yes” he nodded, walking to you. His mouth was on yours in an instant, his hands wandering to your robe.  
“Daddy I” you started talking as his lips left your mouth and moved to your neck.  
“Shut up” he growled, you shut your mouth then. Listening to every word. “Seeing you with Potter”  
He groaned again. “Makes me absolutely mad” he was biting on you now, not being gentle at all.  
“You told me to” you whimpered under his hands.  
“I did” he nodded. Ripping away your robes “and my good girl did exactly as she was told” he wasted no time in undressing you after your robe was off. Instead he just lifted you, playing your bum on the sink. He was inside of you fast, his hand on the small of your back as leverage to drive into you.  
You moaned under him, his hand on your neck quickly muffling your desperate sounds. Your legs hugged him close to you, your head spun a little as he squeezed your neck with ease. Your finger nails dug into the skin of his back as you came, your body had needed this feeling more than anything. An instant dose of stress relief left you and rolled to him.  
He groaned as he finished not long after you, pumping you a few more times his lips on your collarbone. 

“You want me to do what?” You asked as you struggled with your robe latch. Having a bum hand made everything harder.  
“Date Harry Potter” he nodded. Helping you with his latch once his clothes were back on.  
“You’re mad. People know were together that wouldn’t work”  
“Then we break up”  
“Wait…” you felt your head start swimming “you’re breaking up with me?”  
“No baby no” he lifted his hand to your cheek. “We pretend to break up. Make Harry think he’s being the savor he wants to be so badly in mending your broken heart, he will let you in then for sure”  
“You’re barking mad”  
“It’s a brilliant idea, we let people think we had a messy break up. You date Potter, my mortal enemy. He’ll eat it up!”  
“But I”  
“You let him believe it during the day, then at night” he leaned close to your face now, kissing it. “You come back to me”  
“How do we even know he’ll tell me anything?” Your head was still coming down from thinking he was breaking up with you.  
“We don’t. And if he doesn’t, then we make up. Loud and publically” he raised his brows at you.  
“But if we break up… Pansy will be all over you. I can’t pretend that much”  
“I will be far too heart broken to even look at her. Trust me… this will work” he kissed you again softly.  
“What if he tries to like… hookup or something?”  
You asked.  
“Don’t let him obviously” his forehead creased deeply. “Be a pure little virgin” he mocked. You rolled your eyes at him.  
“I still think you’re mad”  
“Can you think of a better way to find out what they’re planning?”  
“.....no”  
“Okay. It’s settled then, you hate me again” he brushed a crease from the shoulder of your robe. You just nodded, because honestly you weren’t sure how to tell him how much you didn’t want to do this.  
“So who broke up with who?” You crossed your arms.  
“Mutual fight?” He shrugged.  
“I hate this” you rolled your eyes. 

“I told you Draco I am not interested in hearing it!” You yelled as you both walked into the Grand hall.  
“Why don’t you stop being so fucking stubborn?!” He yelled back, you know exactly how to fight with one another without crossing any lines.  
“Just leave me alone. We’re over remember?” You yelled again, being as animated as you could be without it coming off to fake.  
“Good riddance!” He yelled, the whole Grand Hall was watching. Both of your friend groups included.  
He walked away then, leaving you standing in the great hall. You watched him as he left, you had to admit you both put on a good show. You let your face fall to a fake sadness, forcing tears to roll into your eyes.  
You crossed your arms around you, looking broken. The whole hall was silent, you let out a soft crying noise before walking out of the hall.  
“Y/n!” Harry called as you turned the corner, you could hear his foot steps chasing after you. You wink at Draco who dipped around the corner smiling at you.  
You sat down on a pillar in the hallway, letting Harry find you there. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
You just shook your head no letting a false tear roll down your cheek which he was quick to wipe away, damsel in distress was definitely Harry Potter's type.


	21. My peach

“Come sit with us” he held his hand out to you, allowing for you to grab it with your free hand. You walked alongside Harry back into the Grand Hall people watching as the presumed ex girlfriend of Draco Malfoy sat alongside Harry Potter and his friends.   
“Harry…” Hermione said as you sat with them.   
“You guys remember y/n” he gestured towards you as he took his seat close to yours. You felt odd, and you knew all eyes were on you. A slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table wasn’t something you saw very often.   
Harry seemed to ignore his friends' prying eyes entirely, turning his attention to you.   
“Do you need to talk about it?” He seemed to whisper to you. You just shook your head.   
“Mind if we just… don’t?” You glanced at him, your eyes locking on his. They were greener than you imagined, nearly emerald in the sunlight.   
“Of course” he lifted his hand to your face, pushing back a strand of hair. His touch was soft, gentle and it felt wrong. You didn’t know how you were supposed to pretend when you could barely stand to be near him.   
You sat with them through breakfast, people whispered all around you. People would assume the worst of course, like maybe you’d cheated on Draco with Harry or something. Or Draco dumped you so you ran to his mortal enemy.   
“So y/n…” Hermione finally broke the silence. “You and Malfoy are done then?”  
“Hermione she said she doesn’t want to talk about it” Harry glared at her.   
“Yes Hermione… we’re done…” you were a convincing enough liar, but your voice sounded fake even to you.   
“I should go, Harry. I usually use my free hour to go for a walk” you stood, you weren’t sure what you expected. But you couldn’t be in the great hall anymore, the whispering was becoming too much for you to handle.   
“Can I join you?” Harry asked, looking to you from his seat.   
“Sure” you nodded. He stood walking you from the Great Hall, all the eyes stung like bee stings in your skin even more so when Harry touched your fingers as you walked nearly grabbing your free hand. Why was he being this way already? You thought maybe he was putting on as much of an act as you were.   
“Sorry about Ron and Hermione,” he said as you found your way outside.   
“I get it… I’m sure my friends will have something to say when I see them later” you stopped in your tracks. “Harry” you asked  
“Yeah?” He stopped a few paces ahead of you once he realized you stopped.   
“Why did you ask me to Slughorns party? We have barely spoken since 3rd year” you used to sit next to Harry in divinations before you started testing out of everything. He was always friendly even though you were in different houses.   
“Because you’re smart, wicked brilliant and honestly one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts.”  
“So you like me because I’m hot” you giggled a little. Looks like even the boy who lived can be a little superficial.   
“You would hear only that part. That’s incredibly slytherin of you” he raised his brow at you while he laughed.   
“So you didn’t ask me to get under Malfoys skin?” You wanted to see if you could stir something to the surface.   
“That was just a perk. I hadn’t heard you broke up… otherwise I would have just asked you to dinner or something” he shrugged  
“Are you trying to ask me out for real Mr. Potter?”   
“If you’re willing to go with me. If not I was joking” he lent you a sweet smile.   
“Your friends will hate this you know” you kept walking.   
“They can handle it… besides, I don’t think I really care”   
You found yourselves in a field, there the thresteals roamed, Harry watched you as you pulled a napkin from your bag. Opening it to a small handful of ham. The thestrals all ran to you, allowing you to feed them all one by one.   
“So you see them” he watched you closely   
“I do”   
“Who did you lose?”  
“My baby sister” you gave away your last piece to the smallest one who stood only at your knees. “She drowned when we were kids, I tried to bring her back but she died in my arms” it had been so many years you could tell the story and act like it didn’t hurt you.   
“I’m sorry” he took your side as you stood again. Letting his hand stroke one of the thestrals skin.   
“Thank you… it’s been so many years, sometimes I forget, then I come here and I remember why I can see them. And I remember her”   
“Well they seem to enjoy your company” he smiled as the smallest one batted your free hand with its nose begging for you to pet it.   
“I think we understand one another” you patted the small on softly “they’re outsiders and stick to their own”  
“Yet here you are with someone you may not consider one of your own” Harry just kept watching you, his eyes on you with glue. You laughed a little at his statement.   
“I guess you’re right”   
-  
You spent most of the morning with Harry. It was a Saturday so you didn’t have classes. You stripped away your robe when you got back to your dorm. Kicking away your boots, you had walked all over the school just talking all day. He never let anything slip that was worth reporting back to Draco, but you desperately wanted to see him.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Autumn nearly screamed as she walked into the room startling you.   
“Autumn you scared me” you rested your hand on your chest.   
“What the fuck y/n? You and Draco were together literally the other night and now you’re wandering the grounds with Potter?”   
“Draco and I had a huge fight. He left me okay? Harry was just kind enough to keep me company” you crossed your arms around your body hugging yourself. How had you not thought about this happening?   
“So you go to the enemy!? Y/n are you mad? I am going to have to write to your parents because something is really wrong with you”   
“Autumn please don’t” you had planned on filling your parents in by letter and hadn’t had the chance yet.   
“There is something you’re not telling me…” she could tell by your face.   
“I have to know I can trust you” you whispered. You couldn’t keep this secret from her. You really couldn’t keep it from everyone anymore. You were sick of having to wear sweaters all the time and hiding yourself anytime you woke up.   
“I have kept everything secret you’ve ever told me” she reminded you. That was true, like Maggie was in your ground. You and autumn have been friends since you were kids, you’d only started lying to her just last year. Which you knew hurt he feelings.   
“Promise me” you grabbed her hand as she sat with you.   
“Of course I promise. What’s going on?”   
You sighed, your fingers reaching for your sleeve. Rolling it up to expose your dark mark. Autumns face went white, her eyes wide. 

“So you’re fake dating Harry to get insight for… you know who?” She asked after you explained her the situation.   
“It was Draco’s idea” you sighed, your sleeve had been rolled back down now.   
“What kind of weird cuck stuff is that?” You both broke into a loud laughter.   
“It’s not like that!” You called back through hard laughter.   
“How is it not? You said he went crazy when you told Harry you’d go to the party with him. Sounds cucky to me”   
“Please never say that word again. Especially to Draco” you leaned your head to her shoulder.   
“I’m scared for you” she let loose the words after a short silence   
“I am too” 

-  
You found yourself in the room of requirement late that night. Autumn knew exactly where you were going. Maggie thought you were sneaking away to see Harry. You and Maggie both agreed she maybe wasn’t strong enough to handle what was really happening. You were waving your wand over the cabinet when you felt his hands on you.   
“Everyone’s talking about how you spent the whole day with Harry” he whispered in your ear.   
“We walked the grounds.” You turned to face him, his face was marble stone. Beautiful and absolutely perfect. “I think I can make him fall for me easy”   
“You brilliant thing” he kissed your neck softly, his hands worked to strip away your dress, letting it fall from your shoulders once it was unzipped.   
“Shouldn’t we work on the cabinet?” You asked under his mouth as it worked on your body.   
“Do you want me to stop?” He asked from your chest.   
“No”   
“My peach” he whispered as he nearly tossed you on a nearby couch. You could get used to this. 

“Let me heal that for you. Can’t have your new boyfriend questioning you” Draco waved his wand over your skin, the bruises fading.   
You worked on the cabinet, or tried to, the rest of the night. Draco pulled you back to him several times, you wondered where all this energy had come from. You were incredibly sore by the time you left the room.   
You were only sleeping an hour or so when someone knocked on your door. You rolled over in your blankets, hoping maybe whoever it was would just go away. Autumn was the one who got up, opening the door.   
“Yeah she’s sleeping” you heard her speak.   
“Tell her Potter is outside the common room looking for her” the voice spoke, obviously irritated.   
“Y/n…” Autumn spoke as you stood.   
“I forgot I told Harry I would go to breakfast with him” you pulled on your clothes fast. Combing your hair quickly as you walked out of the door you realized who had relayed the message. Blaise was standing in the doorway with daggers in his eyes when you walked by. A look you figured you’d have to get used to since the entire slytherin table gave you the same look when you got to breakfast with Harry. Except Draco, who looked at his plate. Pansy sat by Draco, desperately trying to talk to him but he didn’t even look at her.   
“What do you do when your entire house hates you?” You asked as you sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
“Well when mine did. I just had to live through it. But I had my friends” he smiled at Ron and Hermione who were still obviously skeptical of you.   
“I think having a bunch of Gryffindors hating you a little different than the entire slytherin table” while Gryffindor kids could be scary if they wanted to be, they had nothing on the cobra den that sat just 10 feet away from you.   
“Well you’ve got us” Harry’s hand rested on yours, comforting you “right?” He shot a look at his friends.   
“Yeah…” they nodded in response, their answers unconvincing.


	22. Break up with him

It had been a week of pretending to date Harry. Slughorns dinner party was right around the corner, Ron had seemingly got trapped by Lavender brown and wasn’t around as much. So you got to know Hermione a little through meals and other things. You thought maybe she even started to like you a little, but no one seemed to warm up to you as much as Harry did.   
He would on occasion trying and touch your hand, reaching for your fingers at the table or stroke your hair. You’d shy away everytime, feeling a little uneasy with his touch.   
You spent everyday with him between classes, he wild walk you to class and meet you after. You are nearly every meal you could get away with at the Gryffindor table. Then sneak away at night to the room or requirement and be with Draco. 

“He still hasn’t told me anything” you sighed one evening, 2 weeks into this lie. “I can’t keep this up anymore. I’m sick of just watching you from across the great hall. Pansy took that place beside you just to taught me I’m sure” you spoke as you bottomed your sweater back into place.   
“Okay.” Draco nodded, trust is seeing you with Harry made him feel sick, like something inside him was rolling in a hot thunder. Watching Harry try and touch you was when it was the worst. He nearly stood one day when Harry pressed his lips to your hair. “Pansy gave up I think…” he reassured you. “After she realized I wouldn’t rebound even, she kind of just stopped trying”   
“Great. Now that she thinks I’m out of he picture she’s done trying? What a cunt” you growled. Pansy would constantly make eye contact with you from across the hall when she would touch Draco. Her hand on his shoulder or his hands on the table. You wanted nothing more than to just sleep beside him again, to cradle him like you used to.   
“Break up with him” Draco nodded, needing you back, letting his lips on your hard. You kissed for a long time standing there, the outside world so unaware of the world you had created here between you.   
“I will tomorrow at lunch. I guess he’s got something going on in the morning” you rolled your eyes. Harry was good at keeping his secrets, he’d barely let anything slip in the time you had spent with them.   
You and Draco snuck away into the early morning, leaving the room behind. You had done this so many times you had gotten lazy in making sure no one was watching. That was your biggest mistake

You woke the next morning to a small box on your nightstand.   
With love   
The small note read, you smiled as you opened the box to a few chocolates in black and white gold wrapping. A little thing from Draco no doubt. You ran your fingers over the letter, with love. You smiled. Though you hadn’t said the word to one another, you felt it so deeply. You took one of the small chocolates into your mouth and it melted with ease, with a strange kick. You licked you lips for a second, your brain drifting.   
You had to go find Harry, he would be looking for you now. Sunday mornings were when you would have lunch in the library together. You felt an overwhelming sense of excitement you hadn’t felt before. You were going to see Harry Potter! the chosen one! You got up and got dressed in something nice, a black skirt and a sweater. Something you imagined Harry would absolutely adore. You even slid on a little lipstick, giving yourself a look in the mirror. He was going to love this!   
You rounded the corner and saw the back of his head first, you couldn’t get over how perfect he was. Even as he leaned over a book he made you blush.   
“Hey you” you let your fingers linger on the skin of his neck as you sat with him. The warmth of his skin fled into your cold hands.   
“Hey” he smiled at you, that gentle warm smile only Harry had.   
“So that party is tonight” you wrinkled you nose playful at him. You couldn’t believe you were going to go with Harry Potter! Harry, Harry Harryyy.   
You didn’t study at all, instead you just watched him. Nodding when ever he would ask you a question. He was so unbelievably smart. When you left the library he reached for you hand, and you took it happily. Entertaining his fingers in yours, leaning your head to his shoulder. He just smiled as you did, enjoying the perfume that rolled from you.   
“You’re so handsome you know that?” You giggled as Harry rounded to the great hall with you. The hall didn’t watch you like that used to, it seemed they had forgotten about you betraying your house or at least they just didn’t care anymore. No matter what they thought you didn’t care, because you had Harry.   
Harry. 

Harry. 

You leaned into him at the table, talking with Hermione gleefully.  
“You guys have been friends for so long. I’m so jealous” your eyes watched Harry as you spoke. His laugh rang like church bells in your ears.   
“Yeah I guess we have been. He’s my best friend” Hermione smiled at you, not a fake smile but a real one. You felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy. She had gotten to be around his this song and you were just having him? That didn’t seem fair. You didn’t eat, you couldn’t. You just watched Harry’s mouth as he did. How had you never tasted his lips before?   
You found yourself kissing Harry, your mouth was pressed to his. At first he was startled, Hermione had even gasped a little. Then he kissed you back, his lips setting to yours gently. His hands rested softly on your cheek as he did. Your snogging was only intercepted by Hermione who let out a cough.   
“Harry we should go to class” she watched her hands, completely uncomfortable.   
“Okay” he nodded, kissing you softly once before than standing. “I will see you at Slughorns party. Meet me at the Gryffindor common room at 6?”   
“Of course Harry” you nodded. Your eyes watching him closely as you walked away, your head was spinning hard. You stood, the rest of the world seemed faded away in a world of pink mist as you walked to the bathroom.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Draco had you in his grasp suddenly as you turned a corner to an empty hallway.   
“What?” You pushed him away. “Leave me alone Malfoy” you sneared at him.   
“Wait. Y/n, cut the act. You’re supposed to break it off with him” Draco tried to reach for you again, but you slapped his hand away.   
“Me? Leave The chosen one? Don’t be daft!” You laughed loudly. People rolling into the hallway watched you two now.   
“But y/n I thought…” he seemed to plead. His heart was breaking as you spoke, how had you changed your mind so much from last night?   
“You thought wrong. Harry Potter and I are very happy together. Better than some want to be death eater with a daddy complex!” You were cackling now the worlds hitting him like a punch to the stomach.   
You walked away then, leaving him standing in a full hallway with an audience. He had never felt a pain like this, and he didn’t know how to handle it. So it manifested into anger, the one thing he did know.


	23. I’ll kill him

You dressed in your best dress, something with bell sleeves and a low back. Sliding on the shoes Draco had gotten you for Christmas, Harry would absolutely love them.   
You meet Harry outside of the Gryffindor common room just before 6, you couldn’t wait to see him any longer.   
“Wow you look” he started speaking  
“Delicious?” You teased, letting yourself spin for him.   
“Definitely” he nodded. You were unlike anything he’d ever seen, it was almost unreal how amazing you looked.   
“I heard you and Draco were fighting in the hallway today” Harry asked as you walked to the party.   
“Oh yeah just some nonsense” you shrugged it off, why did you care what Draco thought when you had Harry Potter right here?

Harry 

Harry….

You danced with him all night, holding him close to you. His hands never venturing far from your body.   
“Y/n?” Autumn found you there, she was wearing a white servers outfit and had a tray of drinks.   
“Autumn? You’re working?” You giggled a little bit still not taking your body away from Harry’s. She stared at you, absolutely confused, you had told her a million times how much you hated when Harry touched you. Clearly something was different now.   
“Can I talk to you?” She asked, handing her tray to another server.   
“Go with your friend. I’m going to find Hermione” he leaned in a kissed you softly, Autumn’a mouth fell agape. She grabbed your hand and rushed you into the hallway.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She asked, still hanging on tight to your arm.   
“Nothing? I am here with my boyfriend and we’re having an amazing time.” Your head seemed to float in the night, loving every moment.   
“But what about Draco?” She was whispering now.   
“What about him? I love Harry silly!” You were laughing again, your body’s reactions to speaking about Harry.   
“That doesn’t make any sense” she folded her arms in front of her.   
“Don’t be stupid Autumn. Harry is kind of the best, and you’re just mad you’re stuck with a filthy mudblood!”   
“What?” Her voice was mad now, where had this all come from.   
“I’m going back in. Find me when you want to be a good friend” you left her standing there. Wandering back into the party. You found Harry standing beside Slughorn just chatting when Filch brought Draco in. Something about finding him in an upstairs halllway.   
“I was crashing” Draco said as his eyes found you, draped to Harry. Snape stepped in, taking Draco away into the hallway. Harry wasn’t far behind, leaving you standing alone. You pouted there, a little upset he would leave you there.   
Once the party died Harry found you again, taking your hand in the hallway.   
“I’m sorry I left you. I had to see something”   
“It’s okay” any petty anger you had felt melted away, he was there now. It was okay. “Come back to my room with me?” You asked, pulling yourself close to him. He just nodded, his hands on you. 

You pulled him into your room, which was still empty. Maggie must be studying and Autumn must be helping clean up the party. You didn’t care though, you locked the door behind you.   
“Y/n” Harry watched you as you walked to him, kicking your shoes away. You pushed him so he was laying on your bed now, kneeling on him. Your mouth was on his again, tasting him. Once you pulled away you stripped away your dress. Leaving you in your underwear on him.   
“Y/n” he breathed, seeing you this way. Your fingers working to remove his jacket. He didn’t stop you, instead of just kissed your chest. You smelt so sweet, nearly like peppermint. You knew better than to let Harry see your mark, so you killed the lights in the room with your wand.   
“Take me Harry Potter” you begged him, pulling away now at his shirt, his red tie hanging from his neck alone now. He pulled away his glasses, setting them on the night stand by your bed. Your fingers wrestled with his belt, pulling it open. You needed him more than anything, anything.   
Harry  
Harry  
Harrryyyy  
His mouth was soft, kissing your breasts gently. So gentle in fact it felt like nearly nothing. You had both stripped down, you in nothing and Harry in his boxers, your skin clinging to one another.   
Suddenly before you could pull away at Harry’s boxers the door flew open.   
“What the fuck?!” You yelled, wrapping your arms around your exposed chest.   
“Stop it now” Autumn yelled as she walked into the room with her girlfriend and Maggie in tow.   
“Leave us alone!” You yelled again, anger pooling in your body. In her hand Autumn held a box, the same box you had found on your nightstand earlier that morning.   
“Grab her” Autumn yelled suddenly, Draco rushed into the room now. His arms pulling you away from Harry. Who was so shocked he couldn’t move.   
“Let go of me! I want Harry! Let.” You swung to hit Draco, but missed “me” you tried again, still missing “go!” Your hand made contact then, splitting Draco’s lip. But he didn’t faulter, he just held your beck to his chest. Maggie grabbed a robe and threw it around you.   
“What is going on?!” Harry asked, standing ready to fight.   
“Did you do this?” Autumn held to box out to Harry, waving them in his face.   
“Do what? I don’t understand!” Harry stood there, the only Gryffindor in the room. In a very precarious situation.   
“Love potion you fucking idiot! Someone gave her love potion!” Autumn was screaming, her voice filled the slytherin dorms. Everyone had to have heard her screaming because they stated filing into the stairwell.   
Draco dragged you along, your naked body only covered by a robe.   
“Let me go” you started crying as they pulled you away from Harry. “Please I want him so badly”   
“No you don’t” Maggie walked with you and Draco, as Autumn continues yelling at Harry in your room. Door wide open.   
“That’s rape Harry! How could you?!” She screamed, your stomach sank you felt like you were going to be sick. You had to get back there and tell them it was okay. That you wanted him.   
“Please I love him” you pleaded to Maggie, who held the door open for Draco who was now basically carrying you out.   
“No you don’t! I found that box on your bed this morning. Someone gave you love potion y/n you don’t love Harry” Maggie explained trying to calm you.   
“You don’t know anything! You don’t even know I’m a death eater because you’re to fucking weak to handle it!” You were screaming through tears. You were lucky it was only the 3 of you in the hallway. 

“Professor snape” Maggie knocked on his office door.   
“Yes?” He opened it only slightly.   
“We need you help someone slipped y/n a love potion” Maggie explained, Snapes eyes flashed to you as you now weakly tried to pull away from Draco. You still pleaded with them to let you go, begging softly.   
“Please” you pleaded with Draco “if you ever loved me you’ll let me go” his heart sank, his eyes couldn’t look at you otherwise he may just let you go.   
“Come in” he gestured into the room, he was standing in his pajamas. No doubt you had woken him.   
“I am not! I just love Harry. I want Harry. Take me back please, please please” you pleaded.   
“And why is she naked” he averted his eyes as he made an antidote.   
“They were about to have sex” Draco’s voice was harsh, it was the first time he’d spoken since they found you like that.   
“And you’re sure it was Potter who did this?” Snape handed Maggie the dark red liquid, still refusing to look at you.   
“Well he’s the one who was under her. So...” Draco was angry, really angry. You clasped your mouth shut, not letting them make you drink it. Maggie hand found your nose, closing it so before long you had to open your mouth to breath. She forced the sweet liquid into your mouth closing it hard with her hand. You nearly chocked as it seeped down your throat. You stomach churned hard, nearly making your throw up. 

The world snapped back from the hazy pink mist it had been living in for over 12 hours now. You felt dizzy.   
“What happened?” You sighed, your head was spinning, like you had too much fire whiskey.   
“Y/n?” Draco whispered, his arms still clasped around you.   
“Draco what’s going on? What happened to your face?” You lifted a gentle hand to his lip. He let out a long sigh of relief. He let his arms fall from your shoulders, turning you so he could hug you close.   
“Someone gave you a love potion…” he grasped your body tightly.   
“Take her to her room. She will need to sleep it off. I will go speak with Dumbledor about what has happened” Snape was pulling on a dark robe. You realized suddenly you were standing naked in Professor snapes office. Your face was hot red instantly. 

Draco barely let you go as you walked back to the common room. Maggie had separated to grab you something from the kitchen as recommended by Snape. Something sweet he said, like chocolate. You passed by Harry in the hallway, who was standing with Ron, Hermione and Autumn they watched you then. All of their eyes digging into you. Autumn was talking with them, leaving their side as she saw you two.   
“Take her to the room. I am going with Maggie and Harry to Dumbledor. Harry insists he didn’t do it” she looked at Draco. Who just gritted his teeth, of course he didn’t believe anything Harry said, but even this would be too far for Harry. 

“Please tell me what happened” you whispered as Draco set you down on your bed.   
“Someone gave you a love potion...”   
“But why am I naked I don’t understand” you pulled your blanket around you. Feeling so exposed, the common room was full when you walked back in. People whispering of course, but instead of hateful eyes their eyes were weak and sorry. What on earth?  
“We came in and stopped you two” he was not facing you, he was standing near the window, his hands pressed hard to the sill. Your heart fell again, this time you shook, unable to stop yourself from feeling sick.   
“You mean I had sex with Potter?” You were sitting on the ground holding a bin in your lap ready to throw up at any second the feeling of the cold stone on your body.   
“I don’t think so. I think we stopped you just in time” he still wasn’t looking at you. You started crying then, the tears rolling from your eyes and onto your bare skin.   
Draco was holding you suddenly, pulling your naked body onto him on the floor, just rocking you.   
“Shhh peachy I have you” he was sweet, his face pressed into your hair. You balled up into him, just letting the tears fall.   
“I’m so sorry” you sobbed into him chest.   
“It’s not your fault. Don’t say you’re sorry” he just held you, shushing your sounds of anguish. “If he did this to you I swear I’ll kill him” his words were only whispers. Almost like he didn’t want you to hear.


	24. I’m fine

Draco had given you his sweater and you pulled on some shorts once the chill of the room started to set into you.  
Maggie and Autumn came back into the room together. Draco had gotten you to lay down, he was sitting up your head resting on his lap.  
“Dumbledor wants to talk to you if you’re okay…” Autumn told you.  
“Not tonight” he answered for you. You hadn’t spoken much since he told you everything that happened. You couldn’t help but feel like this was all your fault, if you hadn’t gone along with the plan you never would have found yourself in this situation. You knew more than anything Draco was blaming himself and wouldn’t listen to you when you told him it wasn’t his fault.  
“He said if he doesn’t see her tonight he’ll want to talk to her tomorrow before dinner for sure” they were talking only to Draco now, since you had closed your eyes. Your head was pounding with a wicked headache.  
“We brought her some food… if she wants to eat something” you hadn’t noticed they were holding anything when they walked in.  
“Are you hungry?” He stroked your hair lightly. You nodded lightly, sitting up now.  
“Here” Maggie handed you a few small things, an apple and a small loaf of bread. “The kitchen didn’t have much”  
“Thank you” your voice cracked. You bit into the apple, the sweet taste cleansing your palette. “You guys want some?” You held the bread in your hand. Maggie started laughing.  
“You would offer us some” she shook her head then, sitting on the bed with you and Draco. “Can we talk about what you said earlier?”  
“What did I say?” You didn’t really remember anything.  
“She doesn’t remember much” Draco explained, his hands rested on your skin, like he was afraid you would fall away from him.  
“Oh…” Maggie nodded.  
“What did I say?” You must have said something awful if Maggie was bringing it up. She looked at Draco, who just nodded.  
“You said you were a death eater…” she was whispering.  
“Oh” you spoke now, you can’t imagine why you’d even say anything like that. You’d kept it secret this long from everyone but Autumn.  
“I saw it” she confirmed your suspicion. “When we found you with Harry. That’s why I knew I had to put that robe on you, it was faster than trying to dress you… I knew you wouldn’t want Harry to see”  
“Thank you Maggie” you sighed, you couldn’t remember if Harry had seen it. But you knew it wouldn’t have gone as far as it did if he had. “I can’t believe I almost had sex with him” you shivered at the idea. Thankful now for the spotty memory. Draco's fist clenched on your leg. “Sorry” you whispered  
“No it’s fine… I’m just happy we got here when we did. I don’t know if I could have left him alive if we walked in any later” Draco was gritting his teeth.  
“I can’t remember anything…. if that makes you feel better” you chewed on your apple, watching Autumn as she sat with the 3 of you. You all sat on your bed, just silent for a long time.  
“That does kind of make me feel better” Draco nodded finally. “If only I could make Harry forget”  
“Merlins beard he saw me naked…” you shook your head, Draco chuckled a little suddenly. Causing you to shoot your eyes to him.  
“Harry Potter saw my girlfriend naked…” you were sure he had gone mad. “I bet you’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen” you just rolled your eyes.  
“I don’t know Cho is pretty hot” you smiled at him. Rumors had spread earlier in the year about Potter and Chang, that was another part of the reason you were so shocked he asked you.  
“She has nothing on you” Draco smiled, raising his eyebrows on you.  
“Okay you guys are gross. I’m going to bed” Autumn stood, walking to her bed.  
“Me too” Maggie laughed, leaving you two behind also.  
“Can I stay?” Draco asked, looking at you as you finished the bread.  
“Of course you can. I still have those pajamas pants you borrowed me” you stood, a little shaky in your stance. He stood with you, leveling your body.  
“I feel like I drank too much” you shook your head, digging in your dresser.  
You laid together in the dark, your head resting on his chest, now that both Autumn and Maggie knew, he was free to go without his shirt so you could really just enjoy him. His sweet cologne smell lulled you easily into a deep sleep.  
“I love you” you heard him whisper, he must have thought you all were sleeping because up until now you were. You didn’t move, you just continued pretending to sleep. If he wasn’t ready to reallt say it, you didn’t want to make him say anything. But you really wanted so badly to say it back, because you did so deeply.  
You stayed awake until you could feel in his breathing he was sleeping.  
You let out a soft “I love you too” then let your body drift back into sleep.  
-

“Shhh no let her sleep, she can miss potions one day” Draco whispered to someone, wait. What time was it?  
You shot your from your place on Draco, being able to see the sun in the lake. This time of year that didn’t happen until well after 8. Was it past 8? Oh no!  
“I’m late!!” You got out of bed, stammering a little bit as you stood using the wall as a brace. Class wasn’t until 9 but Slughorn had his little group meet before class to go over the schedule for the day.  
“You don’t have to go” Draco was standing behind you now, helping you stand straight.  
“Hey, I kind of like this Slughorn thing…” you looked at him. He sighed at you.  
“Potter will be there”  
“So?”  
“You want to be around him right now?” Draco almost seemed a little hurt. You touched his face softly.  
“You silly jealous boy. You know it’s not like that”  
“I’m coming with you then” he crossed his arms now.  
“Are you pouting?”  
“No” he leaned so you were pressed to the wall “we still don’t know who did that to you. Who's to say they won’t do it again?”  
“I can promise you I won’t be dumb enough to eat something I find ever again” you tried to joke  
“It’s not funny” he insisted, his voice a little harsh.  
“I’m sorry I know… you know your come into the meeting with me. But you can wait outside if you really want to?” Slughorn never allowed people who weren’t in the group into meetings, it was quite odd actually.  
“I still wish you’d just miss today” he let you go so you could continue getting ready.  
“Lack of attendance is one of Slughorns things.” You explained as you shoved your potions book into your bag.  
“Fine. I’m coming with” Draco skimmed the room for his clothes. 

You were walking in just as Slughorn was asking people how their weekends were.  
“Ms. Y/n…” he sounded surprised to see you.  
“I’m sorry I’m late sir, I over slept” you confessed making your way into the group. Everyone sitting around watched you closely, all of their faces seemed confused.  
“No dear, I just assumed you’d be missing today” Slughorn stood then, walking to you. Wait. Did everyone know what happened? You felt yourself getting sick with embarrassment.  
“I don’t like to miss things.” You couldn’t look at him as he placed his hand on your shoulder.  
“Well you’re welcome of course. Take your seat” he gestured towards the table, where of course the only free seat was right next to Harry.  
You clenched your fist as you made your way to the chair, pulling it away from the table. You tried your hardest not to even glance at Harry as him and the whole table watched you.  
“Today in class…” Slighorn began, “ we are talking about antidotes”  
Your body was sweating instantly, of course you were. You felt like you could feel Harry’s eyes on you every second. You spent the entire meeting feeing people’s eyes on you, Draco was right. Coming was a mistake. You sat through the meeting, nearly running out when Slughorn said goodbye. You were nearly out of the door when you felt a hand on your arm. You turned to face who ever had stopped you. It was Harry, who was closely followed behind by Hermione who seemed to be telling him not to.  
“Y/n” he started  
“I really don’t want to talk to you” you tried to pull your hand away from him.  
“Please y/n I just need to…”  
“Let her fucking go before I break your nose again” Draco was standing behind you, you could feel his presents on your back.  
“It’s none of your business, Malfoy” Harry seemed to snap.  
“You give my girlfriend love potion, then nearly rape her and it’s none of my business?” Draco yelled back, his voice rang heavy in your ears.  
“I didn’t give her the potion!” Harry was yelling now too. Letting your hand go suddenly. You panicked, standing in between two mortal enemies who seemed freaky to kill one another. You ducked away, leaving the room as fast as you could manage.  
“Would you two stop?” Hermione yelled “she’s obviously still shaken and you’re talking about her like she’s not even there” she ran away from the two boys, whose verbal assaults ended.  
Hermione found you in the hallway, sitting on a pillar trying to collect your thoughts.  
“Are you okay?” Hermione asked as she walked to you, in the time you had pretended to date Harry you had to admit you were starting to like Hermione. Which you knew was bad, considering you were due to kill her by end of the year.  
“I’m fine just… sensitive I guess” you stood  
“Not sensitive. That stuff messed you up, that’s why we were all surprised you came this morning… when someone is under a love potion for so long they usually sleep a few days away” Hermione seemed sweet, as she always did. Wait. How long did they think you were on the potion?  
“Yeah I guess I just slept so well last night I didn’t need it”  
“Peach?” Draco called for you.  
“Peach?” Hermione asked.  
“Don’t ask” you blushed a little, Draco really only called you that with your close circles. “I’d better go”  
“I will see you in potions” she nodded, giving you leeway to walk away.  
Draco was standing alone in the hallway, he smiled softly as he saw you round the corner.  
“So can we please go to bed?” He was whispering as he held your body.  
“I’m going to class” you touched his nose softly with your fingertip.  
“But…” he began to complain before you pressed your fingers to his lips.  
“They think I was on the potion the whole time. So that’s what I’m saying… and whoever did it might come forward and try to correct me. So keep your ears open” he nodded into your touch, kissing your fingers softly. “Get going. You Don't have your book and we both know you can't do this class without it” you pushed him softly.  
“Be careful. Don’t eat any food off the floor” he kissed you softly, finally just realizing you could handle this.


	25. Where were we?

You crossed your arms at him. “Fuck you Malfoy!” You yelled after him as he made his way down the hall.   
“You do!” He yelled back, the hallway was packed. People tried hard not at laugh at the two of you. All face but one smiling, Pansy.   
You waited patiently for Draco as he ran and grabbed his potions book. You were tough enough, and it wasn’t like you needed him to keep you safe you just felt an uncontrollable urge to be around him, maybe it was because for the last month you had only gotten to be around him at night.   
“Waiting on me?” Draco smiled as he walked to you in the hallway.   
“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m considering skipping” you winked.  
“Now I know you’re a liar” he smiled. “Unless” he leaned into you.   
“Keep it in your pants big boy.” You giggled a little as he pressed you to the wall. “We should go inside”   
“That’s what I’m trying to do” he whispered to you.   
“Stop being lude” you kissed him softly. “Come”  
“Yes ma’am” he smiled as your hand wrapped around his. This year had taken so much from him, he couldn’t manage if it took you too. 

You were standing at your normal place in class. Slughorn had moved all the people from his group to their own table during the year so he could focus on kids who needed a little more help. You luckily didn’t have to stand by Harry, who stood across the table from you. He watched you closely as you worked on your antidote.   
“Now does anyone know what happens when you take an antidote?” Slughorn asked the class.   
“Why don’t you ask Y/n?” You heard Pansy suddenly speak, she stood across the room from you. At the same table as Draco. The room looked at you, you set down the vile in your hand.   
“If you’re comfortable Ms. Y/L/N maybe you could tell us your experience.” Slughorn shrugged. You really must be the only one in the room. You just nodded.   
“Well… when I took it I felt like my head was being rushed down a river of hot water. Maybe like the feeling of sitting in a hard rain storm. Then I felt sick, like my stomach was being clenched.” You watched only Slughorn, trying to ignore the class. “And how do you feel now?” You felt every eye on you.   
“Tired” you nodded “almost like I drank too much” you smiled softly, some people in the room giggled a little. “I don’t remember anything before I took it though”   
You knew Harry was watching you closely, it was hard to avoid his eyes when they were digging so hard into your skin.   
“And will you tell the class what potion you were under? For those who don’t know?” Slughorn asked. As if he didn’t know.   
“Love potion…” you looked at the table. Apparently some people in the room hadn’t heard because someone gasped lightly. Someone from a Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor tables all whispered among themselves, you guessed then it hadn’t gotten past the slytherin common room yet.   
Slughorn continued talking, you lost focus then. Your brain racing, it bothered you deeply that you didn’t remember anything. It felt like a secret you were keeping from yourself.   
You looked up to see the clock in the room when you caught Harry’s eyes. For a split second you saw him, glasses off and his face on your skin. You pulled your eyes away from him, your head was spinning heavily.   
You felt all the blood in your body run away from your face, making you wash pale.   
“Y/n?” Hermione called your name, but you didn’t reply. You couldn’t reply, all you could see was last night. Snippets of last night started flowing into your brain, like they were hitting you like a hard wind.   
You felt yourself stammering again, the world turning into blackness. 

You woke up, your vision was blurry and your skin was cold. You felt hands on you, you must have just hit the ground because your body was still hurting from impact. Your eyes adjusted to who was holding you, Harry had his arms around your back supporting your body from the ground. You felt panic rushing over you, pushing Harry away.   
“Don’t touch me” your hands were pushing Harry’s hands away from you. “Don’t fucking touch me” you didn’t know why you were screaming. Harry pulled his hands away from you, backing away. You used the table beside you to stand, Draco was rushing through the group that crowded you.   
“What happened? What did you do?” He was face to face with Harry as he stood.   
“Draco” you called for him but he didn’t waver. “Draco!” You yelled at him now. He turned to you, everyone was watching you now. It was time to be strong, show them you could stand up for yourself.   
“Let’s just go. I’m sorry professor Slughorn I can’t be here today” you grabbed Draco’s hand, starting to pull him away. You stopped short, turning to face Harry.   
“Just stay away from me” you didn’t know who gave you the potion but if it was Harry. He was in for a world of hurt.   
-  
“Are you okay?” Draco asked as you got to your room.   
“I remembered” you sat on your bed. A little sickened just by being there.   
“All of it?” He asked  
“No, just…”  
“That part” he nodded.   
“Not all of it. Just some stuff. It made me feel sick. Like I ate something bad” he couldn’t help but smile at your words.   
“Well good. At least I know you’re not into him”   
“This isn’t funny. I don’t want to remember” you were a little mad at his cockiness.   
“I can always…” he looked at his wand.   
“You want to obliviate me?” You squinted at him.   
“If it makes you feel better” he shrugged, not convincing you at all. You smiled a little, leaning to the bedpost. “What?” He saw the expression on your face.   
“You’re jealous” you couldn’t help but smile deeper, seeing his face fall. He grit his teeth. You started laughing lightly. “So what is it?” You teased. His face was serious, watching you. “That I kissed him? Or that he saw me…” before you could finish talking he was holding you. His hand in your neck.   
“You’ll stop talking little girl if you know what’s good for you” he snarled at you.   
“Or that he saw me naked” your voice was a whisper.   
He nearly growled at you. “You little brat. You know how I feel about the attitude”   
“You’re jealous,” you said again, ready for what would come.   
“Filthy little girl” he was nearly grinding his teeth, he pushed your body down to the bed with his hand on your neck. “You want me to be jealous don’t you? You want me to think about him touching you? You know exactly what that does to me”   
“You hate him” you nodded.   
“Not just him. I can’t stand the thought of anyone touching you. Because you belong to me”   
“Yet it was your idea for me to date him” you reminded him. Making him groan.   
“I didn’t think it would bother me as much as it did” his body was pressed to yours. “I don’t even like when people look at you” he softened with his confession.   
“Selfish” you whispered.   
“I told you I was selfish” he reminded you of a conversation you had previously, you ground your body on him, making him moan softly.   
“Show me” you insisted, his eyebrows raised. “Show me how selfish you are”   
He kissed your mouth softly. “Who am I?” He asked, craving your words.   
“Daddy” you smiled, feeling his body tense on you.   
“Again” he commanded.   
“Daddy” you moaned as he bit your neck.   
“Again” his other hand rose, sliding under your shirt.   
“Daddy” you felt his cold hands on your breast, making you sigh into his touch.   
You heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Your head snapped from where to was to look at the door. Where Autumn, Maggie and Hermione were standing. You and Draco both shuffled away from one another, Draco pulling your pillow over his lap. Hermione's face was hot red, clearly they heard way too much.   
“How long have you been standing there?” You finally asked, breaking the silence.   
“Way too long” Maggie said, her voice hinting at a laugh.   
“So uhh.. what’s up?” You tried desperately to change the subject.   
“Just came to see if you were okay… clearly you’re fine” Autumn crossed her arms.   
“Can we please pretend this didn’t happen?” You begged.   
“I’m going to obviate myself” Hermione's face was still redder than the tie she wore. You all started laughing way too loudly at her statement.   
“Me too!” Maggie cackled. Draco was absolutely silent.   
“No seriously” Hermione stopped laughing for a second. “Can someone please?”   
“Let’s go Granger. I’ll help you” Autumn walked Hermione out of the room.   
“I’ll go with you guys. Maybe you two need to lock doors” Maggie winked, closing the door right behind her.   
“That was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me” Draco finally spoke.   
“If it makes you feel better, Autumn is definitely going to take the memory from Granger. So she won’t remember”   
“That does help a little”   
“So…” you started “where were we?”


	26. Never come back here

You looked at yourself in the mirror as you pulled back on your robes, a dark purple bruise already sat perfectly on your skin. Draco sat on the edge of your bed slowly buttoning his shirt.   
“Want me to heal that for you?” He asked, standing.   
“No… I think I will keep this one” you smiled, running your fingers over it. “Show everyone who I belong to” he was standing behind you in the mirror, kissing your neck softly.   
“My girl” he whispered.   
“Let's fight more often.” you ran your fingers through his hair.   
“Catch an attitude with me again, and it will happen for sure” he swore. “Now. Lunch time” he checked the clock on the wall. It was only a few minutes into lunch, you felt much more up to going now.   
“Yes daddy” you smiled, walking alongside him to the grand hall. He walked tall, that don’t fucking talk to me face plastered on his skin. He knew exactly what he was doing. You put on your own look, the resting bitch face you knew too well. The feeling of wickedness floating on the air around you both. You would reclaim your throw as the Slytherin princess with ease.   
Once you reached the table the rest of the Slytherins watched you closely. Pansy sat in her seat, which used to be yours.   
“Move” you commanded.   
“Oh now you’re sitting with us?” She scoffed at you. Her eyes catching your neck. “OH! I see! You decide you don’t want to fuck Potter and all of a sudden you’re back with Draco?”   
You felt that hot, angry feeling coming over you again, her words digging into your skin. She had no idea what you were going through. You grabbed your wand from your robe, clenching it.   
“I said move, Parkinson” your voice was its own threat.   
“You can’t make me” she crossed her arms. Feeling cocky. That was it, you’d had it with her. You reached you hand up, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her from her seat to the ground. The world around you sank into tunnel vision, your body was shaking. Draco tried to grab you to stop you, but you shot him a look. He backed away, not wanting to intervene anymore.  
Pansy was standing as you turned back, a hang flying to make contact with your cheek. The blow hit, busting your lip. You wiped at your skin, blood on your hand. The look on your eyes made her seem to recoil.   
“You fucked up big time, Parkinson” you growled before you were swinging, your fist fitting her hard to the face.A crowd had formed to watch, nearly every slytherin and even some other tables couldn’t take their eyes off the fight. She tried hard to fight back, her hands reaching to try and hit you again. This time she missed, her head spinning from the blow you had given her. In desperation she reached for your hair, pulling it hard. You groaned as he did, her hand holding pieces of your hair. You reached back for her, taking two handfuls of her hair bringing her face down hard onto your knee. She fell to the ground finally, you stood over her as she slumped on the floor. People seemed to cheer you on, you heard teachers yelling now. Rushing to the scene. You kicked Pansy hard to her side, sending her to laying on the ground and once more to the same side.   
“Know your fucking place bitch” you felt all the power and anger sitting hard in your stomach. Fueling you.   
“MISS Y/L/N! Mcgonigal called. You turned to see them rushing to you, Mcgonigal with Snape in tow who just looked simply annoyed. Draco grabbed your fist suddenly, yanking you away. You nearly tripped over Pansy as you left. 

You were still shaking when he got you back to his dorm. Locking the door behind him. You tried your hardest to steady your breathing, your heart beat so hard you could hear it in your ears.   
“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen” Draco was panting too, having run all the way here.   
“She got blood on my robe” you looked angry down at your robe, it must have happened when you kneed her face.   
“Take it off then” he was already pushing you to the bed, ripping away at your robe. The clasp falling apart as he did. “My wicked, evil thing” he whispered to you as your clothes fell away. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, your body on his grinding hard on him. The adrenaline you had earned being used in an absolutely perfect way. You scratched hard on his back as he pounded into you, causing him to moan loudly into your chest. The light from the window makes both of your skin glow as you hold fast to one another. He used his hands to move you, bouncing your body again and again against his hips.   
That's when the words slipped, leaving his body on their own. Enchanting your ear. He stopped suddenly, surprised at himself for saying it. Your breath was shaky, you caught his eyes. He seemed nearly embarrassed.   
“I love you too” you watched him, needing him to know. His worried face rolled into a smile, a large beautiful toothy grin.   
“You do?” he asked.   
“More than anything”   
He flipped you suddenly, pressing your back to the bed. His hips ramming into you again and again, your legs holding him close to you. His name left you in needy screams.  
“Yes baby, call my name” he groaned, his body hitting harder into you. No restraints or restrictions. You were really all his. His name in the tone of your voice graced his ears again, he could feel you getting closer. His hand reaching down between you to massage your clit, begging for you to come. You did as his body commanded, the fire bursting inside you. He moved his hand fast, taking your leg into his arm and over his shoulder.   
“Say it” he growled, your body clenching hard around him.   
“Daddy” you moaned “yes daddy please.” you gave him these words “fuck me. Make me yours”   
His body clenched hard as he came, still moving in you. Not pulling away, instead lingering there on his high. His bedroom door flung open suddenly, showing Blaise standing in the doorway. He brought his arm up to his face, covering his eyes.   
“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?” he yelled. You and Draco started laughing uncontrollably. You were laughing until you noticed he wasn’t alone. Standing in the door was Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott. Every single one of Draco’s roommates.   
“Well close the bloody door!” Draco yelled, trying to cover you from their eyes. They did, pulling it hard with a crash. “Get dressed” he commanded, you did just that. Quickly buttoning up your shirt, not bothering to tuck it into your skirt. He was dressed faster, shaking his head as you finally pulled on your robe.  
“You broke the clasp” you reminded him as he waited impatiently for you to finish.   
“Ahhh yes” he nodded. He finally opened the door, where the boys stood quietly. “What?” he asked.   
“Snape is looking for you two. Sent us to come get you, didn’t expect to walk in on…” Goyle started.   
“forget what you saw” he glared at them, their eyes on you as you stood behind Draco. You pulled your hair up, using your wand to hold it in place. Crabbe and Goyle both nodded, Blaise and Theodore however did not. They just watched you intently, their eyes burrowing in you.   
“I can’t forget what we heard” Theodore Nott spoke finally, Draco stood straight straightening his shirt.   
“And yet you still opened the door?” Draco was pissed.   
“Blasie did” Theordore reminded him, Theodore’s eyes went back to you.   
“You can stop looking at her” Draco clenched his fist. Ready to figh. Theodore shot his face back to Draco.   
“If you say so… daddy” he mocked your voice. Thinking he really could embarrass you. All eyes shot to you as you started cackling loudly.   
“That was hot, do it again” you walked beside Draco, who was more than ready to fight. “You think you can embarrass me Nott? I happen to know for a fact you like wearing ladies underwear” while you obviously didn’t know from personal experience, the girls of slytherin talk. Blaise started laughing also. “Don’t even laugh Blaise. I’d hate for people to find out about that muggle from last summer” you snapped at him. His face fell.   
“That didn’t happen” his voice was angry.   
“Too bad no one will believe it didn’t.” Your mouth curled into an evil smile. They all looked at Draco, who watched you, his own face curling into a smile.   
“Wow Zabini I can’t believe you’d do that. A muggle of all things? That’s embarassing” he looked at Blaise.   
You and Draco walked past Blaise and Theodore then. Crabbe and Goyle filing behind you as they always did. You’d go see Snape in his office knowing at least your secret was your own.   
-  
“You can not be fighting people. You’re supposed to be keeping quiet” Snape was angry, nearly yelling at the two of you as you stood in his office.   
“I’m sorry Sirvirus, I couldn’t control myself…” you looked at the floor.   
“At least you didn’t nearly kill her this time” he rolled his eyes. “Dumbledor is expect you in his office before dinner. What are you telling him?” He asked.   
“About the potion?” Yoh asked   
“Yes.” He said simply, Snape was in on the plan for pretend to date Harry. Though he wasn’t a fan, he knew you both had missions to do.   
“As far as everyone is concerned. I have been on the potion this whole time” you told him.   
“The entirety of a month?” He wanted to make sure he was understanding you right.   
“Yes. And that’s why I even was with Harry in the first place” you nodded. It seemed like the best story.   
“Okay… that should work” he agreed. “I do have to give you a punishment for attacking the Parkinson girl. So detention for the week. And 50 points from slytherin.. I also have to tell the dark lord” the last part of the sentence was a whisper.   
“I understand” you nodded, you had no idea how the dark lord may take any of this.   
“Your detention will be served at night. Slughorn is in need of some to help originize the potion storage since he seemed to destroy that system I already had” Snape seemed entirely unamused. Though it wasn’t his position anymore he felt very deeply for the way the potions department was handled.   
“Go to class” Snape waved finally. Sending you both on your way. You didn’t have the next class with Draco, so when he walked you to divinations and didn’t leave you stopped.   
“You should go to class” you reminded him.   
“I don’t want to leave you” he was stern, so unsure of this place now.   
“I am safe. You can’t miss anymore class.”   
“This doesn’t matter you know…”   
“We can talk about this later” you stopped him before he could say too much. There were far too many people walking the halls for you to talk about there being no reason to care about classes. After all, once both of your missions were done. You’d never come back here.


	27. We’re they ever...

People shied away from you more than usual as you walked the halls. Moving to allow you to walk down the center of the corridor. It made walking the halls so much faster, classes were done for the day and students filled the hallways. Voices hushed as they saw you. You were walking to your meeting with Dumbledor as instructed. That lovely feeling of power filled your belly, a welcomed feeling you had to admit.

“Ms. Y/l/n” Dumbledor spoke as you sat in his office. “I heard you were given love potion”   
“Yes head master” you nodded   
“Any idea who may have given it to you?” He asked.   
“No sir” because in all honesty, you didn’t. You knew Draco suspected Harry but that didn’t make any sense to you. Why would Harry go through all that trouble when he already thought you liked him?   
When you were pretending to see Harry he would say such sweet things, comments on your hair and how nicely you smelt. He’d open doors for you and smile as you did small things like spells and writing. Walking along your side as you went to see the thestrals every now and again. He asked many questions, you told him what you didn’t mind him knowing. Keeping him literally at arms length when he tried to get close to you. He never pushed, so it wouldn’t make sense that he would do it.   
“No enemies?” He asked.   
“I mean… I guess some. Seeing Draco lends me a few enemies” that much was true, from Gryffindors to Hufflepuffs people all looked at Draco in a certain way. You wondered if he even noticed now a days, since it had been his whole life.   
“Like that Parkinson girl?” You looked at him as he spoke.  
“I-“ you hadn’t even thought of her. “I don’t think she’s smart enough” you had to admit that part was true.   
“Well. I am going to need both you and Mr. Malfoy to watch out. You’re lucky it was only a love potion Ms. y/l/n, if someone had wanted you dead. That would have been it. We are tracking down who may have gotten their hands on any potions, Professor slughorn is going through his stash to see if any had gone missing”   
“They sell it down at The Weasley place” you told him.   
“Do they now” he looked like he was thinking deeply. “You can go… I would recommend taking precautions”   
“Yes professor” you stood.   
“And Ms. y/l/n” he spoke again as you went to leave  
“Yes sir?”  
“She is mighty dreadful” was all he said before walking away into his office. You tried hard not to laugh. Had Dumbledor really just called Pansy dreadful? That’s hilarious. 

“You finally did it!” Autumn smiled as you sat at dinner.c Draco to your side, Crabbe and Goyle across the table.   
“It was amazing! I wish I had a camera!” Maggie clapped her hands. Pansy walked in with Astoria, and a few other girls from Slytherin whose names you didn’t remember. Her face was black and blue, you let your eyes meet her winking at her. She seemed to jump as you did, sitting at the far end of the table from you. Draco watched you as you did, his heart raced everytime you did something like that, something downright evil.   
“Stop with the eyes Malfoy, some of us are trying to eat” Autumn spoke, making your eyes snap to Draco’s as they watched you. You smiled back, biting your lip softly.   
“Please. Ew. Stop” Maggie begged, looking away from you both. You turned from Draco reluctantly, looking at Autumn who was watching her girlfriend at the Gryffindor table. You watched her, her girlfriend smiled back, then looking at you and away again. While behind feared had its upsides, it also had its downfalls.   
-  
Draco stayed only in your room after that night. Neither of you trusted to sleep alone, especially Draco. Blaise and Theodore avoided you both at all cost, avoiding your eyes as you’d walk by them. Your threats seemed to have worked just as you expected.   
“What did Dumbledor say?” Draco asked as you changed. Autumn was gone, her girlfriend insisting she come stay in her room instead. Maggie lingered behind at dinner talking to the rest of the quidditch team. You and Draco had dropped your places on the team when the year began, luckily your spots were filled quickly. Though you had to admit you missed flying so badly.   
“He asked if I had any enemies” Draco scoffed   
“Uhh of course we do”   
“That’s what I said… he asked me if I thought it was Pansy” his face went flat.   
“There’s no way…” he spoke, but something in his voice was unsure.   
“I said she was too stupid” you looked at his face “do you think she…”  
“It’s possible… she’s good at potions. Even if she didn’t make Slughorns club”   
“I swear if it was her, I will kill her” your teeth were grinding already.   
“Not if I do it first” 

Maggie was sitting in the room now, reading away at a book when you all started getting ready for bed.   
“Hey y/n…” she said as you pulled away your shirt.   
“Yeah?” You replied, tugging on one of Draco’s old slytherin shirts.   
“Can I see it?” She was looking at your arm, where your mark lay heavy.   
“Are you sure?” She hadn’t mentioned it since that night, you wondered if she was scared.   
“Yeah… I saw my dads once. But he hid it as soon as he noticed so I never really got to look” you walked over to her, holding out your arm. She seemed shocked as you did, watching your arm.   
She didn’t touch it at first, she just looked. Then he fingers came up, touching the skin.   
“I know I’m supposed to be scared of it… but I’m not. It kind of looks like a tattoo”   
“It basically is” you spoke, touching it yourself. “Until it moves”   
“IT MOVES?” She was shocked.   
“When we’re being called or calling him.. yes” her face fell a little pale as you mentioned The Dark Lord. Most people’s did.   
“So you-know-who always knows where you are?”   
“Yes”   
“So you’re stuck like this forever…” her words were almost sad.  
“I was chosen” you kept it simple, they could know what you were. But they could never know what you had to do.   
“Chosen” she mimicked your word, like a mocking bird. Processing what you were, her eyes moving to Draco who sat on your bed in his pajama pants and matching shirt. He was watching you both, envying the friendships you shared. He couldn’t imagine telling any of this his friends, even if their parents were also death eaters. Most people can’t be trusted.  
“Bed time” he spoke, shifting under the blanket, Maggie’s hand still on your skin. “We have to be up early” he lied, you both knew you needed to try and sleep for at least and hour before sneaking away to try and finish the cabinet. You were running behind with all the things that had been going on. And Christmas was right around the corner.   
“I love you” Draco whispered as you laid with him  
“I love you too” you whispered back, kissing him softly.   
“Ugh finally!” You heard Maggie speak in the dark. “I have heard you both whispering that to one another all year. It’s about time y’all grew some death eater balls and actually said it”   
You just laughed, I guess people were always listening… oh were they ever.


	28. Not all of them...

“Hey” you whispered as Draco slept on your chest. “Wake up” he sighed softly as he did. Hearing your voice.   
“We have to go”   
“Ughhh” he groaned “okay” 

You both had changed quietly, Draco in his suite and you in a black dress. You snuck as you used to into the room. Draco watching you as your wand moved over the cabinet.   
“I hate this room” he spoke, reading over the small journal of notes you both had written notes in.   
“I hope we never have to come back here” you had to agree, as many nights as you spent here. Even the ones you spent wrapped around each other instead of working on your missions, the room had become a place of taunting. A task it seemed neither of you could manage to crack. He got silent for a while, you noticed as he put something in his bag. It wasn’t unlike him to sneak things from the room, stuff he thought interesting. The room had some pretty interesting artifacts inside, you’d even taken a few things yourself ,stuff you thought your parents may like and some things for yourself.   
“The sun will be rising soon” you shrugged as the cabinet continued to give you thing but issues. “I think tomorrow we should test it again. The apple seemed to work decent but I think we need something living”   
“So which mudblood are we kidnapping” Draco tapped his foot. You just scoffed at him.   
“All of them?” You lowered your wand “no… actually I was thinking something small.”  
“Like a bird?” He asked.   
“Yeah, actually”   
“I will catch one tomorrow” he stood, gripping his bag tightly. What on earth had he found?

-

It was only a week until Christmas when someone attacked the Bell girl, so you thought. Since she had seemed to come in possession of a cursed object. You found yourself wondering if maybe it was Draco. But you shook off the idea, he would tell you of course if he had done something so silly. Giving an object like that to a Gryffindor girl. 

“Y/n!” Autumn called for you. You had just gotten to your room after lunch, having left Draco for just a moment to grab a book.   
“What?” She looked shocked, her eyes scared.   
“Somethings happened” she looked pale.   
“What?” You could tell by the look in her face it was something serious.   
“Draco has been attacked” you dropped your bag, all your things crashing to the ground. Empty viles shattering as they met the ground.   
“Where is he?” You had to go, you had to find him.   
“Hospital wing. He’s in bad shape” you were running then, your feet hitting hard on the stone. You barely heard as Autumn called after you. Something about Snape.   
When you got to the hospital wing there were a few people standing around a bed. They all looked at you as they heard you come in.   
“Y/n” snape stood by the bed, Draco lay before him. Tightly wrapped in bandages. His arm included, snape had no doubt done that. You ran to Draco, your hands meeting his skin.   
“What happened. Who did this?” You saw the marks on Draco’s skin. Light pink scars that resembled burns littered his skin. When Snape didn’t speak, you knew. It was him. The boy who lived. You couldn’t help the shaking as it started pulling over your body, you stood up fast. Your wand tight in your fist, you were gone before Snape could speak.   
“Someone grab her!” He yelled as you darted out of the infirmary. You had to find him, you had to make him pay for what he had done. All of it.   
“Where is he?!” You screamed as you entered the grand hall. Eyes shot to you, you no doubt looked like a mad women.   
“Who?” Maggie was sitting at the slytherin table not far from you.   
“Potter” you slay his name.   
“He just left” she looked confused, you turned suddenly. A woman on a mission.   
You caught sight not of Harry, but Ron his red haired lackey, whispering to someone who stood just around a corner.   
“HARRY POTTER!” You yelled, the busy hallway looking at you as you screamed. Harry peered around the corner then, his face dropping along with Ron’s. You felt so much anger in your body you didn’t even pay attention to the people you shoved past in the hallway. You were growing closer, Harry seemed shocked in place at first but then ran, Ron in tow. “YOU COWARD! FACE ME!” You were screaming so loudly your voice cracked.   
“Y/N!” You barely heard the voice behind you. Suddenly you froze, the world around you fading into a sudden frozen darkness. 

“There was no calming her, I had no choice” you heard Snape's voice whispering.   
“But did you have to hit her so hard? She’s been asleep for 2 days” you heard Draco then. Your eyes shot open, he stood alongside snape.   
“Where am I?” You spoke groggily, your body still felt cold and stuff.   
“Y/n” Draco sighed your name as he walked to you, sitting on your bedside. “Finally you’re awake”   
“What happened?” Your mind was so fuzzy.  
“Snape had to use Petrificus Totalus on you, he said you were chasing after Harry in the hallway”   
“He deserved it. Draco he attacked you first” you were sitting up, your muscles begging you to stop.   
“He’s not our mission” Draco leaned close to you with these words. You felt yourself grinding your teeth. He was right, The Dark Lord commanded you to leave Harry unharmed. Insisting he had to be the one to kill the boy, you would no doubt be hearing about this at the meetings this Christmas. Your stomach flipped suddenly, the dark lord would not be pleased with you. That’ if he let you live at all.   
“I won’t be telling him” Snape said suddenly, seeing your face.   
“You’d keep a secret for me?” You couldn’t help but notice how alone the three of you were in the hospital wing. It was dark, and eerie in here at night. Snape had no doubt insisted Madam Pomfree leave you to him to watch.   
“Yes. But you have to manage your temper, the girl was one thing.” He seemed to roll his eyes at you, how silly you must look. First going after some petty girl and now making a total fool of yourself in the hallway in front of all those students.   
“Why did he do it?” You asked Draco, why had Harry even attacked him in the first place?   
“I will tell you when we’re somewhere safer, okay. Like back home. The trains leave tomorrow”  
“Okay…” you just nodded. How could you object? You knew how this world was, all the secrets and whispering. You also knew how every wall at Hogwarts seemed to join in on your conversations. Nothing was really a secret here. 

Draco carried your bag for you as you headed to the train, your body was so sore it hurt a little to even walk. Snape must have hit you really hard, had you been that mad? Draco’s recovery was fast it seemed, leaving only gentle scars on his skin. Or maybe it was his intense need to care for you that made him so strong again.   
You sat together in the prefects car, Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from you at the table both of them still had a hard time looking at you since what they saw. You had to admit you appreciated their attempts to avoid looking at you. It helped you forget they saw you like that. Pansy and Blaise sat across the car. Pansy’s face had been healed it seemed by Pomfree because all they really had left was a little green to her eye. She wouldn’t say anything to her parents, not that they would do anything much anyway. Seeing as you would be seeing them at the meetings all through break.   
You wondered sometimes if she knew, with his she watched you. She had to know what her parents did, and Draco’s parents. You recalled how she insisted to Draco that something seemed off about you. She was right, something was off. 

“So you gave the necklace to Madam Rosmerta to give to Katie?” You sat with Draco in his room. The door shut tightly. Your parents had sent a car for you to the station, the manor was empty it seemed.   
“I told her to tell Katie not to touch it. At any cost” Draco seemed beaten up by the idea of hurting Katie. A softness you hadn’t seen him have before crept over his eyes.   
“It was probably because you picked a Gryffindor to do it” you leaned back, resting your hands on the bed. “That was your first mistake” he just laughed.   
“Well next time I will have you pick the idea ”   
“Well good. Because your ideas suck”   
He lifted his eyebrow at you. “Not all of them”


	29. Save you all

“I hear Harry Potters little friends are still alive” The Dark Lord started off his meeting with a direct punch to your stomach.  
“I am sorry my lord. They’re all always together, and if I were to attack the friends Harry would intervene” you bowers your head to him.  
“Stand up” he commanded. You tried as hard as you possibly could to not seem nervous, but you were. Draco’s hand left your knee as you stood. Not wanting to let you stand.  
“I am sorry my lord” you stood, bowing to him.  
“What was your mission?” He spoke  
“Kill the friends of Harry Potter” you stood tall, not looking into his eyes but at the table and all the people surrounding it.  
“And what happens to people who don’t complete their missions?”  
“Punishment my lord” you answered again. Your heart is pounding in your ears.  
“Draco” he said suddenly, looking at Draco at the table.  
“Yes my lord?” He asked from his seat, unable to look at you.  
“The Cruciatus curse” he spoke plainly, this time you couldn’t stop your body from shaking.  
“My lord..” he couldn’t stand, his body wavering. The dark lord shot him a glaring look.  
“Stand boy” he commanded. Draco rose to his feet. “The curse” he said again.  
Draco caught your eyes, sickness rolling around him. Why him? Why you? You nodded to Draco, then closed your eyes.  
“NOW!” The dark lord screamed.  
“Crucio” you heard Draco whisper, before your body was racked with pain, like a million red hot pokers stuck into your skin, your screams rang so high it filled the room, your heart felt like it was going to explode. A few seconds felt like a million years in this pain. It was unlike anything you had ever felt before, you have never wished for death so much more than you did in this moment. 

You must have blacked out, cause a few hours later you found yourself sleep in a soft bed. Wincing as your body remembered the pain.  
“Y/n” you heard your mother’s voice speak your name.  
“Mom?” You opened your eyes to the nearly dark room, the only light a small lamp in the corner.  
“Are you okay?” She rested her hand on your forehead.  
“Where is Draco?” You asked, because as much as your body hurt you. You could only imagine what he was going through.  
“He’s in his room I think… after you passed out the dark lord was satisfied.Claimed that seeing you like that was punishment enough for Draco. And should motivate both if you to finish your tasks. And soon”  
“Mom I can’t do it… if I try and kill his friends. Harry Potter will kill me”  
She didn’t speak, instead she just stood.  
“I will speak to him…” she spoke finally, her nervous voice killing the silence.  
“But mother he could…”  
“Torture me? Watching Draco use that curse on you today was way worse than anything he could do to me”  
“Mother…” you tried to protest.  
“I can’t keep sitting around and letting you get hurt..” she paced “and that boy… how could he so easily so it? Like he didn’t think twice”  
“Mother”  
“How can someone even…”  
“MOTHER!” You yelled  
“What?” She snapped back.  
“Draco and I have an agreement. We do as we’re told, anything to stay alive. You know as well as I do what it did to him to hurt me” she stopped in her tracks, her eyes on the ground before her feet.  
“Do I? That father of his would have you this dead in an instant if the dark lord asked”  
“That’s his father… you as well as anyone should know not to judge someone by the actions of their father”  
Your grandfather had been a cruel man, beating his wife and children within inches of their life. It wasn’t until he laid hands on you as a child that your mother had snapped, taking matters into her own hands. You watched that day, as your mother struck down her own father. You were 7.  
She took a deep breath in “you love him that much?”  
“I really do”  
“Then I will go get him” she was out of the door before yon could say another word. You used all your strength to pull yourself sitting up. Exhausted and panting you leaned there. You’d wondered before what this curse felt like, yoh couldnt have even imagined it felt like this.  
They were standing in your doorway quickly, Draco’s eyes red and swollen like he had been crying.  
“Draco” you whispered.  
“Oh peachy” he burst into the room, pulling your body into a hug. You winched at the feeling, but let him linger there his warmth in your skin. “I’m so sorry.. I should have-“ you stopped him with a soft kiss.  
“You did just as we agreed.” You leaned your forehead to his.  
“I’m still sorry.” He let his eyes close. “I love you”  
“I love you” you felt his hand stroke your face, his fingers lingering there. You had completely forgotten your mother was standing there. You let your eyes look to her. She came into the room now, hugging you both in her arms.  
“I will do whatever it takes to let you kids be happy.” She sounded like she was crying. You couldn’t remember a single time in your life you’d seen her cry.  
“I will leave you two alone. I have to go speak with you father” she stood, leaving both you and Draco sitting on your bed. A place she had no idea you’d both been a million times.  
The death eaters had taken over the hallways, sleeping on couches and in random rooms as they wanted. Draco had stated enchanting your doors so they burned at any touch, to keep you safe more than anything.  
“I don’t trust them” he spoke through gritted teeth as he made the metal red hot.  
“If they really wanted in there Draco they’d just smoke in…”  
“Then I am staying right here with you every single night” be continued to let his wand heat the metal. Until it nearly steamed.  
“The dark lord may be angry with me. But even he wouldn’t risk a soldier. I think I am safer than most women”  
He sighed as he sat with you, the rolling sound of voices taking over the halls as they did every night. 

You couldn’t let the constant meetings and people ruin your month together, at every opportunity you'd find yourself on one another.  
“daddy” you’d whisper to him as the chaos rolled around you, your lives only made better by these moments you spent together. In your own world.  
“I wish I could take you away from all of this” he whispered as he held you close to his chest. “Run away and find a place where no one would ever find us”  
“Have a little beach house”  
“With flowers and sunsets and the smell of spring rain all year round”  
“The dark lord will win. And maybe we can go. He will be so pleased you’d passed your mission he’d just leave us be” you pulled his hand to your lips.  
“My mission” you felt this heart bear change.  
“And mine of course. I have to find a way to do this soon… before he decides torturing me isn’t enough”  
“What will he do to me if I can’t” Draco asked, you wondered if he even meant to say it out loud.  
“Kill us all…” you hated to say it, but you knew as well as he did it was the truth. Dumbledor had to die.  
You felt as Draco’s breathing turned into light sobs, the dark filled with his broken noises. You pulled him so he lay on your chest, his tears seeping into your bare skin.  
In this moment you decided, if Draco couldn’t do it. If Draco was too pure to kill Albus Dumbledor, you would do it. You would do it to save you all.


	30. Say something please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuts of course

“Y/n” your father called for you from your door. Everyone had just given up on trying to keep you and Draco apart. So he knew it would be likely you were with one another.   
“One second” Draco went to the door, releasing the heating spell from the doorknob. The metal cooled quickly, with a bit of a cooling charm to help it along.   
“Come in” you called for him, allowing him to open the door finally.   
“Your mother and I have been sent away” he spoke, seeing Draco standing near the door. His button up shirt sleeves rolled up and his hair a little messy. It was closest to informal your father had ever seen him.   
“Where to? Am I coming with?” You asked, a little nervous that you may be leaving the manor behind. While it was scary to be here at the best of times, you bared every moment just to stay with him.   
“No darling, you will remain here under watch if Narcissa and Lucius. The dark lord has….” He stopped in his words.   
“A mission?” You asked, they had both since proven themselves to him. Why all of a sudden we’re they being sent in another mission?   
“Yes. I am not supposed to tell you… your mother thinks it’s to protect you. But you’re an adult…” he looked at Draco, who just watched silently. Unwavering from his spot, he had grown suspicious of everyone around you. Even down to his own parents.   
“The dark lord has given us your mission” the words caused you to gasp loudly.   
“But father…”   
“He will reassign you this evening. Please don’t mention I told you…”   
“I won’t father but… how will you?”   
“Potter and his friends seem to be too much for even the snatchers to handle. The dark lord is fully aware that you lack the fighting ability to take on all three of them. So I have been licensed as an assassin to do so.”   
“And mother?”  
“She’s struggling with the idea of killing children, but if it means you don’t have to…”  
“How did she manage? The dark lord seemed so set on this plan” Draco spoke suddenly.   
“A sacrifice had to be made. Please” he looked away from Draco, and back to you. “Don’t worry about any of it”  
“So you won’t be home for Christmas?” You couldn’t help but feel saddened by this.   
“No darling I’m sorry we won’t”   
“Can I tell mom goodbye?”   
“She’s left already. I lingered to tell you”   
“Yes father… tell her I love her, okay. And thank you”   
“Anything for you…” 

He left you two sitting in the room, the door open.   
“I can’t believe it” you wondered if maybe you were dreaming, this was all too good to be true.   
“Lucky girl” he smiled at you. Something in his eyes admitted to you he was envious.   
“I wouldn’t say that just yet… I still have it be reassigned” You could see in him that he wanted nothing more than to be in your shoes.   
“I wonder how your mother managed to change the dark lords mind.” Draco closed the door again, setting back the heating charm.   
“I have no idea…”  
“My mother would never think to question the dark lord…” he was biting on the inside of his cheek.   
“Some would consider my mother foolish for doing so”  
“Oh there is no doubt in that one…”  
-  
“Ms. y/l/n” The Dark Lord spoke nearly towards the end of the meeting, you had to admit you had started hoping he had forgotten about all of this.   
“Yes my lord” you looked up into his eyes, making sure to seem as strong as possible.   
“You will be assigned” he spoke, the table rolling into a hum of whispers.   
“Yes my lord” you nodded your head down, trying to remain as flat as possible.   
“Instead you will help Draco. We can not wait for this cabinet any longer, it needs to be done by the end of the year. It can not wait until next year” You could see Draco’s face without even looking at him. You sat alone at the table now, with both of your parents gone their chairs on either side of you lingered empty.   
“You will also be the one waiting for them when they come through the cabinet. While Draco is dispensing of Albus” you gritted your teeth, you wished more than anything that you’d be able to be there with Draco when he fulfilled the hardest part of his mission. “Then if needed” he continued “you will kill any student or teacher that comes in the way, you hear me?”   
You looked back at him, not realizing your eyes lingered on Draco.   
“Yes my lord”  
“Consider yourself lucky, young y/l/n, I do not change my mind often”   
“Thank you my Lord” you bowed again to him, submissive as you could possibly be without seeming weak. Narcissa was watching you intently, her eyes burrowing into your skin. You caught her glance for only a moment when she turned away. What could she be thinking?

“Happy Christmas children” Narcissa approached you both sitting by the fire in the living room, this had been the first time you’d ever seen the manor empty. Its sudden quiet gave way to the creaking of the world around it.   
“Harry Christmas Mrs. Malfoy” you smiled at her.   
“Please darling, call me Narcissa” she stopped “Privately of course”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Your parents asked me to please give you this” She handed you a small box, long and thin. “And this is for you darling” she handed another box to Draco.   
You opened your box slowly, inside rest a small golden necklace. You recognized it nearly instantly, it was your mothers one of the few things she had left of her mother. You gasped as you looked upon it, you knew someday it could come to you, you just didn’t expect it to come so soon.   
“Thank you mother” you heard Draco smile as he rolled a quill in his hand, the feather was long and dark nearly black but with gentle gray flecks.   
“Its a hippogriff feather” she smirked all too pleased with herself. “Enchanted of course. Should help you through these last years” You looked at one another then, both of you assuming this would be your last year at Hogwarts what with what was coming.   
“I leave you two now. I am meeting with some old friends. I have been tasked with recruiting” she nodded, walking to the parlor, pulling her jacket on. You knew that, that once had been your fathers job. Now it seemed to have been shifted to Narcissa, you couldn’t tell how she felt about it. Your father had worn that job with pride, he had been really good at it actually.   
You both waved her a friendly goodbye as she walked out into the dark, weighting through the freshly fallen snow.   
“I think this is the first time we have had the house to ourselves all break” You latched the necklace around your neck, feeling it's cool metal on your skin. One you had it clasped you felt his hands on you suddenly, pushing you down onto the cushions of the couch.   
“You think I haven’t thought about that?” He was smirking, his lips curled into that wicked look. He pressed his lips to your collarbone, tasting your skin. “Why don’t we celebrate”  
“Lets” you said trying to sit up, assuming you’d head to your room or his.   
“Did I say were going anywhere?” he whispered into the flesh of your neck.   
“But..” he stopped his kisses as you spoke “here?” you felt him grinding into you then.   
“I have had you on every surface of that damn room.” he spoke, pushing himself on you hard, his erection pressing into your leg. “And I want you here”   
“But…” you tried to protest, until he pulled away slightly, so your eyes locked on his, his eyebrows raising.  
“Are you fighting with me little girl?” he growled.   
“No daddy” you whispered under him, his mouth fell back down to your neck.   
He groaned into your ear. “My good little slut” 

He was leaning back on the couch, watching your body as you bounced on him. Your feverish moans the only thing he could ever ask to hear, better than any Christmas carol he’d ever heard. Your hands were on his shoulders, using them to help you move on him. His hands laid on either side of him, he let you control the movements every single thrust and grind. That was until he felt your body rolling close to its climax and your body slowed, his hand rose to squeeze the skin of your neck. Using his new control to continue your movements.   
“Who said you can cum?” he asked, stopping you completely. You were catching your breath for a second, your body being pulled back from its high. You rolled your hips on him, ignoring his obvious attempts to stop you. “Bad girl” he said, pulling you off of him entirely. You whimpered as he did, he forced you on the ground in front of him. “Go to your room” He ordered, grabbing your things.   
“But daddy” you whispered.   
“I will be there in a moment. Wait for me, hands and knees” he brought up his hand only slightly, hitting your cheek softly. The feeling causing goosebumps to peak on your skin. He smiled as he saw it, the way your skin reacted to it.   
You nearly ran to your room, closing the door behind you. Out of instinct mostly. The clothes in your hands met the floor as soon as you got close to the bed.   
You sat on the edge of the bed, waiting to hear him coming down the hall so you could find your way into the covers and wait for him like he asked. 10, 15, even 20 minutes passed. You found yourself getting a little irritated. Finally you stood, wrapping a robe around your body. Just as you went to push through the door he met you on the otherwise, his face stern.   
“Impatient, I see” he smiled.   
“I figured maybe you’d forgotten about me” you crossed your arms.   
“Never. Can you sit?” he was kind now, not his usually sexually explicit self. His whole demeanor changed from what you had just had. You walked back to the end of the bed, watching him as he made his way into the room.   
“I got you a christmas gift” he said, why did he seem nervous?  
“You said we weren’t doing gifts” you whined, that had been your only agreement in this holiday.   
“I changed my mind” he walked close to you, standing before you. You watched his hands as they fiddled with something in his pocket.   
“Draco?” you asked, his breathing change. You could almost hear his heartbeat.   
“Would you… wear this?” he pulled a ring from his pocket. The band was thin, simple, with dark emerald sitting on top of it.   
“Draco…” you whispered, your head was spinning.   
“It's not an engagement ring” he spoke, nearly as if he could read your mind. You looked from the ring to his eyes, which were nervous. “It’s a promise.” he reached for your hand, you let him slide it onto your finger. “It’s a promise that no matter what happens this year, or the next. I am yours, and you are mine”   
You couldn’t speak, you could barely breathe. You looked at it as it fit so perfectly on your skin.   
“Say something please” he begged, watching you from the kneeling position he had taken.   
“Of course I will wear it” you pulled the hand to your chest, it felt nearly heavy against you. “I love you Draco Malfoy”  
He sighed of relief, standing and pulling you to his body. “And I love you.” he stepped away for a second, pulling at the waistband of his pants again. “Now” he smirked. “Where were we?”


	31. Matter of time

You were sleeping soundly when the roaring rolled over the halls again. It sounded as though groups of people were returning to the manor. Draco was to his feet before you could open your eyes, placing his usual enchantments on the door. You watched him, standing in the candlelight in his underwear, his mouth moving but no words coming into the air.   
“You’re getting better at that” you whispered to him. He lost his train of thought as he watched you, his mind lost in the way your skin looked in the candlelight.   
“Quit distracting me” he shook his head, looking back to the door.   
“Please come back to bed, no one has ever tried to get in here”   
“I won’t risk it” his blow was furrowed, trying hard to concentrate. “And now with your parents gone..”   
“I can defend myself Draco darling. Now” you pulled the blankets from you “come to bed” he sighed, his eyes leaving the door and glimpsing your naked body.   
“Yes ma'am” he said, standing and coming to you. 

“FUCK!” you heard someone yell from the otherside of the door. The intense house of someone yelling in pain seeped into the room.   
“Go” you whispered to Draco, who shot up in bed. It was far too early for either of you to excuse why he would be in your room already. You still were trying to keep the adults unaware of him sneaking in your room or you worried they may separate you more. You also managed to convince him that telling them he could apparate was a terrible idea.   
He nodded reluctantly, you made sure to make a loud enough noise to mute out the popping that occurred as he popped out of the room.   
“Y/N!” You heard the person yell, the voice could only be one. Narcissa.  
“COMING!” you yelled, standing and pulling your robe over your skin. You waved your wand over the nob, relieving it of its enchantments. “Narcissa” you nodded at he weakly when you opened the door.  
“Why on EARTH do you have a heat charm on the doorknob?” She questioned, clutching her hand.  
“Sorry ma’am, I just…” you bit your lip looking down at the floor.   
“You don’t feel safe here, ” she finished your sentence, her face flat. You just allowed yourself to nod, peering up at her through your lashes. “You need not worry” she continued speaking, waving her wand over her lightly scorched hand. “You’re plenty safe here, I will see to that”  
You felt your heart hurting a little, but also flecked with something else, welcoming perhaps?  
“Now, have you seen Draco? He isn’t in his room”  
“I am here” Draco spoke as he wandered down the hallway, nearly on que. “I was getting y/n and I coffee” he held two mugs in his grasp.   
“Draco, darling. Your father and I need to speak with you” She watched him closely, still in his pajamas. When around his parents, and the others you both tried to act as distant as possible. They knew you two were seeing one another, and your mother had insisted only she and your father knew about you sneaking around the summer you became death eaters, knowing it would keep you both safer.   
He nodded to his mother, reaching out one of the cups to you. “Here” he spoke, his voice harsher than usual. You reached for it, Narcissa’s eyes catching the glistening ring you wore.   
“Thank you” you nodded quickly, pulling the cup and your hand back to your body. You knew she had seen it, but her face gave nothing away. 

“What did they want?” You asked as Draco let himself into your room a few hours later, his face was pale white, nearly sickly.  
“Nothing to worry about, just the usual things. Cabinet isn’t done. Blah blah” something in you knew he was lying, but you didn’t want to push him. If it was something he thought you needed to know, he would tell you.   
“Although” he said, changing the subject as he walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. “My mother seemed quite concerned about you not feeling safe here. She insisted you move into the spare room next to mine instead of this one. So maybe you’d feel safer” his face was rolled into a small smirk. “It needs to be fixed up, but she had the elves doing that now”  
“So you won’t have to apparate in” you bite your lip again. While he never complained about it, you knew it was draining to him because some nights it made his head spin, some nights it was so bad he would stumble as he appeared into the room sometimes even needing to sit for a few moments, once or twice even an hour. 

The rest of your holiday seemed easy, kind of perfect aside from the meetings every other day. Narcissa and Lucius didn’t seem to bat an eye when you and Draco spent every other moment with one another. Narcissa had even moved you to the seat between her and Draco at the table, seeing as your parents' seats were filled in a matter of time she insisted it was to make room, Draco lent you the idea it was to make you feel safer and somehow it did, maybe it was because now you sat in the middle of what some would consider to be one of most dangerous families of this age, one trusted so deeply by the dark lord that this is where he decided to reside.   
-  
“This is it then” you spoke to Draco softly as you sat close to one another on the train. The holiday had ended and you’d be returning to the grounds of Hogwarts in just a few hours. For the last time. Instead of speaking he just nodded, a sadness tainting his voice. Something deep inside of you really knows what this all was doing to him. He tried to act strong,hard in a way that someone in his shoes needed to be. The words that he was chosen seemed a false reality somedays to the two of you. Hogwarts had once been a home to you, now it was the very same place where you may die, and where the world would truly change. It was all just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ladies and Gents,   
> So I am sorry if I haven't been updating, I am hoping to get back into the swing. I recently found out I may have this virus so I have been dealing with all of that. I am hoping during my stay home now I can update. 
> 
> Lots of love x


	32. What if someday...

You and Draco had decided with what was to come, now was the time to seclude yourselves from your friends even if Autumn and Maggie knew somethings were just too far for them.   
“Y/n!” Maggie called as she saw you walking into the Grand hall, you barely lent her a look as you and Draco took your seats alone at the end of the table. Dumbledor gave his normal round of explanations and welcome backs. You and Draco both couldn’t look at him, instead you looked down at the table. As soon as everyone was eating you looked at Draco, both of you not eating. You wore as stern of faces as you could manage trying to see unapproachable though it wasn’t like people were keen to come to you anyway.   
“We should go” Draco whispered to you as he noticed Autumn standing, no doubt coming to talk to you. You nodded to him, both of you quickly leaving your seats at the table. You didn’t let yourself look at anyone much as you wandered out of the grand hall, you were watching your feet when you pumped into someone. Harry Potter was standing before you, you lent him a short glance before Draco tugged you away.   
You and Draco wandered the halls, ducking into dark corners and empty corridors. You found yourself sitting in the Astronomy tower, the cold air and wind still spinning around you both.   
“How am I meant to stay away from them. I live with them” you sighed, leaning on his shoulder.   
“It’s for their safety, I am sure we will figure something out.”   
“Should I sleep in your room?” You asked, you knew if they managed to get you alone they would do nothing but question you, why hadn’t you written or why were you avoiding being around them.   
“I reckon Blaise wouldn’t be happy” He glanced at you  
“At least he’d leave us alone…”  
“Maybe we should sleep in the room of requirement” his foot was tapping on the metal below your feet.   
“I couldn’t manage. I’d rather sleep in the common room than there” The room, although a place you spent a lot of time was creepy to say the least. Filled with an awful smell of dust and moss.   
“We can’t sleep very well there.” he spoke, but if course you knew that.   
“Perhaps then we don’t sleep at all” something in you was angry, you wondered if the adults around you knew what kind of life you’d be living when you returned here, or even if they cared.   
“For tonight maybe we just stay here” Draco stood, leaning his arms on the railing over the lake.   
“We should be going to grab warmer clothes than… don’t you think?” You shivered a little at the icy chill. Winter was not giving you any liberties and the snow billowed around the tower. He nodded.   
“I will come with you”   
“I think I can manage going to my room for a second.”  
“Promise you won’t eat anything you find on your bed?” he smiled softly, trying hard to defuse the tension.   
“Shut up” you stood, smiling back at him. You both managed to sneak to the Slytherin Common rooms undetected, most people still resided in the grand hall eating and reuniting with friends.   
“5 minutes. Meet back here” Draco instructed as you turned to go to your room.   
“Okay”   
You let out a sigh of relief when the room was still empty, the fire in the corner hadn’t even been lit for the evening. You got to work fast, packing a few things into an enchanted bag you had, able to fit many things into its hold.   
“Y/n” Autumn spoke to you, making you jump “Y/N” She said again at you as she grabbed your arm.   
“Leave me alone” you pulled your arm away from her.   
“What is wrong with you?” She asked  
“Nothing.” you said shortly, what were you going to do. As you were getting ready to walk away from her, she spoke.  
“What the fuck? You ignore our letters all break and now you won’t even look at us?” Her face was angry.   
“Don’t speak to me again. Maggie either.” The next thing you said was curtled with as much distaste and disgust as you could manage “Filthy blood-traders” you ducked by her, your bag tight in your grasp. She didn’t move, which you consider yourself lucky for because if she had come after you, you might have crumbled.   
“You okay?” Draco whispered as you both left the common room, people who had found their way into the room watching as you two skulked away as you usually did.   
“I am fine” you said shortly.  
“I had a better idea” He said, as you started toward the tower. “If we sleep there we will freeze to death”   
“Would that be the worst thing” you spoke softly.   
“Lets sleep in an empty classroom, something on the 7th floor maybe. Since the hallways are always empty”   
You laughed softly, how had you not managed to think of that? You had snuck away to plenty of empty classrooms just last year. You knew it would be easy enough to stay undetected.   
“And then we would be just down the hall from…”   
“Right” you cut him off, fully aware of what he was talking about.

“I called her a blood trader” you filled Draco in on what happened in your room just a few hours ago. You had both managed to find a room that was nearly stacked with furniture and old books. It was easy enough for you to make yourselves a small hide away in the stacks of things, so even if someone had come in they wouldn’t be able to see you without moving things around and waking you.   
“You did what you had to do. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t question me when I said not to speak to me anymore. Blaise and Theodore still won't look at me, so I guess we solved that issue already.”   
“You know it's not them we have to worry about” out of all the Slytherins who you had to worry about asking questions really only one, who was always watching, would make for hiding away hard. Pansy Parkinson.  
“She barely looked at us at dinner” He spoke, as he prepped where you’d be sleeping. A few blankets laid on the hard ground, cushioned only by some old couch cushions you had found in the room.   
“I hope she's still afraid of me, it would make this all the much easier”  
You rummaged around the room, finally sitting on the makeshift bed you had made. The room lit only but a small jar charm with a small flame.   
“I still think shes the one who did that to you” Draco said as you lay together.   
“Then why has she never said anything? After everyone thought I was on it for so long, she knew better if it was her. You think she would keep quiet?” You hadn’t even heard rumors about it since.   
“Considering you nearly beat her to death for sitting in your seat, I wager maybe she thought it better to keep her mouth shut”   
“Well if it was her” you felt yourself gritting your teeth “Then she should he scared”   
“Maybe it’s best if you don’t try and find out. Maybe you can leave this school without any blood on your hands” You looked at him, his face only dimly lit with the small fire, but even still you could see in his eyes the aching he was feeling. You knew what having to kill was doing to him, even if tried to make himself seem strong at times he’d still have nightmares. You worried about what life would be like after, would he be able to ever actually recover?

You had managed to get most of your classes together that you still had to take, making anything he still had to do your free periods so you couldn’t have to wander too far away from the room he was currently taking his classes in. Maggie and Autumn didn’t so much as look at you now when you’d walk into the grand hall, no one did. You’d sometimes even forgo going in there at all, and just skip meals. It wasn’t until one evening, when you both snuck into one of the larger bathrooms to take a bath, moaning Myrtle's bathroom, that you really noticed.  
As you stripped away your robe you could see how thin you had gotten, your skin seemed to sink into every crevice of your body. You looked to Draco, who was talking to Myrtle. You had been so used to seeing him everyday you hadn’t noticed how thin he had gotten too, though he carried it a lot better than you did.   
You ran your fingers over your rib cage, nearly able to feel every rib through your skin. Moaning Myrtle had been really the only person either of you spoke with when you returned, seeing as she was impossible to avoid. She’d even agreed to keep a watch out for you both as you bathed. You wondered maybe if it was just an excuse to see Draco naked, seeing as Myrtle was a bit of a ghostly horndog, but over time you’d seemed to develop a friendship with her, she’d leave you two be when asked. Which you really appreciated.   
“I look ghastly” you explained as Draco said goodbye to Myrtle, who left the bathroom to you two. She’d wander the hall and really only come in when needed.   
“I think you’re beautiful” he looked at your reflections in the mirror.   
“We need to start eating, or we’ll wither away before we ever get a chance to do our mission”   
“Maybe you’re right” he looked at himself now in the mirror, having stripped down to his dress pants. He was more and more surprised by how the skin on your face sunk into you, like silk cloth on bone. “I will get us something before we head to the room”   
Although you both knew you didn’t have much time here, considering the cabinet was nearly done. You figured you should do your best to stay alive.   
-  
He held you close to his chest in the tub, his chin resting on your shoulder. Now you just enjoyed the heat of the water and the smells that filled the air.   
“Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we got to be normal” he spoke as his lips rested to your back.   
“Do you think we would have been together like this?” you asked  
“Well we were, last year. Remember? Before all of this”   
“We were fucking… But do you think we would have fallen so hard if we didn’t have tragedy to push us?”  
‘I think so.” You felt him nod into your skin, “I have been watching you for years. It wasn’t until quidditch I knew I needed you.. But that was before”  
You bit at your lip, saddened by his words. You missed flying broom, it had been such a huge part of your life for so many years, and now you couldn’t even remember the last time you rode one.   
“Do you think we’ll ever get to be normal again?” you pulled your legs to your chest, setting your head on your knees.   
“I hope so… Because i’d really like to have normal with you”   
“Like that beach house?”  
“I’d be happy with something here even, so long as I had you”   
“Well I am right here”  
“I am going to marry you someday” he whispered into your neck.   
“Someday” you said shortly. “I hope we have a someday”   
You could almost hear the cogs in his brain moving, the sounds of the water being the only noises in the room.   
“Who said someday has to be... “ he stopped himself. You turned to look at him.   
“Who said someday has to be far away?” his face was blank, but his eyes seemed to give him away.   
“What do you mean Draco?”   
“I mean… what if someday were, I don’t know, Saturday?”


	33. Lets go then

“Wait…” you shook your head at him, trying to get the words he spoke to make sense in your brain, there was no way he was saying what it sounded like.   
“I have about a month before I have to face off against what is one of the greatest wizards of all time. I could be dead by this time tomorrow, we never know. I just…” he pulled your hand to him, playing with the ring you wore.   
“You said this wasn’t an engagement ring” was all you could manage.  
“It wasn’t… but it could be” he looked at you through his lashes.   
“What are you asking me Draco?” your voice was so low it barely met the air around you both.   
“Marry me. This weekend, in Hogsmeade” you suppressed the gasp that wanted to take you.   
“We’re both underage, they would never”   
“I happen to know with money, anything can be done”   
“I-” you stopped yourself, looking at his hand as it held yours “I don’t even have a dress”   
“Is that a yes?”   
You felt like you were shaking, probably because you were. “Yes” you nodded so fast you made yourself a little dizzy. “Yes Draco Malfoy I will marry you”  
-  
You wondered how only a week could feel like a million years, you carried so many secrets before but this one was so much heavier. You wanted so badly to share it with someone, anyone. You had pulled your cases away from your rooms, people whispered about never seeing either of you in the common room anymore, but no one bothered to ask. People just watched you both when they would see you in the halls. Just being as nosey as ever, you watched Maggie and Autumn the next morning as you walked into the grandhall they sat close to one another, Autumns girlfriend sat with them. Something you’d figured you’d never seen, although since that month you sat with Harry at the gryffindor table it seemed to open a door for Gryffindors and Slytherins to be friends, it was nice to see for a change. Before you knew it you were walking over to them, standing behind Maggie as you stopped.   
Autumn’s girlfriend Becca looked at you first, the look on her face was far from welcoming. Autumn looked at you then too.   
“What?” She asked, her face angry.   
“I… uh.. Nothing” you rushed away, you wanted nothing more than to have them back. It was weirdly lonelier at times without them you consider yourself lucky to have Draco.   
“Something has to be wrong Auts” Maggie whispered to Autumn from across the table.  
“She said what she said Maggie” Autumn tried hard to be angry, but it was hard since she knew as well as anyone what you were going through. Though she really had no idea.   
You weren’t able to focus in any of your classes during the week, even flunking a test in potions which you knew you could have passed easy had you been able to focus at all.   
“Y/l/n are you alright?” Slughorn asked after he held you back in class. “It’s very unlike you to not pass my tests”  
“I am sorry professor, I am just… preoccupied. I will be back to normal Monday I promise” you nodded  
“I sure hope so, because you were second in the class before this test. I am willing to have you retake it Monday if you think you are willing because even I can tell you’re dealing with something” He explained.  
“Are you sure professor? I don’t want you to give me special privileges”  
“Oh no dear, don’t worry. I let every student redo one failed test. Nothing special”  
“Thank you professor” you had to admit, he was a rather nice man although he seemed a little off his rocker sometimes.   
“Be off now Y/L/N” he shewed you away, you couldn’t help but smile, because in just a few days. You wouldn’t be a y/l/n anymore.  
You hadn’t really felt nervous, not until Friday night. You both spent every night until the early hours of the morning finishing up the cabinet, the end of all of this was coming. Or what you hoped would be the end. You were standing in the room Friday night, pacing when Draco came in.   
“Preparations are made… we go down tomorrow at 9am” His words seemed muffled in your ears. You nodded, because honestly you were worried if you spoke you might be sick.   
You sat back as Draco placed a small bird in the cabinet again,   
“Harmonia Nectere Passus” he whispered, and again “Harmonia Nectere Passus.” Until the chirping ceased. As he opened the door, the bird was gone. Nothing to do now but wait and see if he would return. Maybe even alive.   
Draco slept far more soundly than you did, your heart was beating so hard it was all you could hear in the room.   
You must have just fallen asleep when Draco spoke your name, whispering to you.   
“Wake up” he spoke, his sweet face illuminated by the sun peeking in through the window. You smiled at him, sitting up. “Get dressed. Meet me by the grandhall, we can walk down after we grab something quick” He must have already dressed because he was wearing one of his perfectly fitted black suits. Which if it were anyone other than him, may seem out of character. He was gone before you could rise, digging through your bag and pulling out really the only dress you thought would work in this situation. The only white thing you owned.   
You did your make up once the dress was on, combing your hair fast. You pulled on a dark cloak to cover the white dress because if nothing else this was going to make you stand out more than anything. You bit your lip as you pulled the small thing from your bag. A dark black band you and Draco had decided on. He was different enough from his other rings, but not unlike him to wear so it wouldn’t stand out. Not that anyone had noticed you were wearing the one he had given you, which he actually carried now.   
You held the cloak close around you, your body shaking as you walked away from the room. Leaving it with an enchantment to lock the door. You had been so lost in your brain until you turned the corner and saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe’s eyes shot to you as you walked down the stairs.   
“Hey Y/l/n” Goyle smiled at you.   
“y/n” Draco pulled you to his side. “We’d better be off mates”   
“Later Malfoy” Crabbe waved at you two as you walked away.  
“So whats going on there?” you asked  
“I guess Goyle SR told Goyle were involved with the Dark lord, they wanted to tell me they support any mission were one and won't ask to many questions.”  
“Oh… well that's nice” you nodded, Crabbe and Goyle had always been just the right amount of cruel to live this life someday. Goyle more so than Crabbe, but still.   
“Are you ready?” Draco asked as you got to the small church in the center of Hogsmeade, students rushing around you both. You nodded at him, smiling. “Lets go” he pulled you in through the backdoor, the church was empty aside from an older man standing at the end of the aisle.  
“Welcome” he said as you both walked up, you pulled away at your cloak, leaving you standing in the white dress you had chosen. Draco’s eyes glossed over with tears nearly instantly as you stood before him. The older man had handed you a small bundle of flowers, baby's breath and white lilacs.   
The ceremony was short and simple, exactly what you both had wanted.   
“So do you Miss. Y/N Y/L/N take this man, to be your husband through all? Sickness and health? Richer or poor?”  
“I do” you nodded furiously.   
“And do you Mr. Draco Mafloy, take this woman to be your wife..” He spoke before Draco cut him off.   
“Through all. Sickness and health, Richer and poor. Life and death” he nodded. “I do”   
“Rings?” The man asked, you pulled Draco’s ring from your cloak, your hands shaking as you slid it onto his finger. Shaking even more somehow as Draco laid yours on your hand.   
“Now by the powers vested in me, by the ministry of magic and Merlin himself. I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy”   
Before he could even tell you Draco pulled you hard into a kiss, his mouth on yours. 

You signed all the paperwork, the man turned as you forged your parents signatures, part of the agreement was as long as he didn’t see it, he could have deniability. You wondered how much money Draco had paid him, not that money was really an issue for him.The man sent away the owl before you left with the paperwork. So now legally, you were Mrs. Malfoy. 

“I still can’t believe it” Draco leaned into our neck as you sat alone in a booth at The Three Broomsticks.   
“Well believe it Mr. Malfoy, I am all yours” you whispered back, touching the ring that sat so perfectly on his hand.   
“I can’t wait to celebrate” he kissed your neck softly. You bit your lip as he did.  
“Lets go then”


	34. Mighty Cost

You both had found your way back to the grand hall, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. It was nice having someone who wasn’t just the two of you to talk to, though you couldn’t complain about it. You both only mentioned being married when you were alone, but sometimes he would let the few words slip.   
“You can come back to our room you know, Blaise is over the whole thing that happened.” Crabbe said one day at dinner. It was getting late into the year, you both knew what was coming, since the last time you had gone into the Room or requirement the small black bird was sitting on the cabinet the door it seems had been opened.   
“Y/n” you heard someone speak your name from behind you, making you turn to them. Harry Potter was standing alone, his friends sitting still at their table watching in shock.   
“Uh… Potter?” You asked.   
“Can I talk to you?” He asked  
“Go away Potter” Draco spoke.   
“It’s okay Draco” you grabbed his hand, Harry watching as closely as he always did. Seeing your hands, both holding your rings. “I will be right back okay?”   
“Okay…” Draco seemed confused, and watched you as you walked out of the great hall.   
“Yes Potter?” you asked as you he turned to you in the hallway.   
“I need you to know I didn’t do it” he said.  
“I know you didn’t Harry” you nearly rolled your eyes, after all this time now he was wanting to come and say something.   
“I just.. I needed you to know that” Something seemed off about the way he was talking, like something was wrong.   
“Whats going on Potter?” you asked, leaning to the wall.   
“Nothing.” He was gone as soon as he had came, off down the hallway to do Merlin knows what. You couldn’t help but shake your head, as you went to walk back into the grand hall you were pulled back by a pair of hands. You pulled your wand quickly, turning to face whoever had grabbed you to defended yourself.   
“Hey calm down” Autumn and Maggie both had their hands up.   
“You guys CAN NOT grab me like that” you sighed, lowering your wand.  
“This is the first time we have been able to get you away from him in months” Autumn sighed watching you put away your wand. “What has he done to you? We never see you. You haven’t even slept in our room since we’ve been back”  
“He hasn’t done anything to me, why would you assume he…” you tried to speak before Maggie cut you off  
“Because all of a sudden you’re using words like blood trader and skulking around the castle. We know what you are but you’ve never acted like this before. We’re worried sick”  
“I am sorry to you both, I wish I could tell you its just….”  
“It has something to do with you-know-who doesnt it?” Autumn cut you off now.   
“Shhhhhhhh” you hushed them intently, looking around to make sure no one was watching. “Yes. And it’s best you stay out of it”   
“Why didn’t you just say that to us instead of just disappearing?”   
“Because it’s safer for you both this way” you couldn’t help the sad tone that ripped through your voice.   
“We are plenty safe, we have known this long. Besides” Maggie spoke “Our parents are in this too” the last part just made you nod, yes they were a part of this, But their mission had nothing on what you two had to do.   
“I am sorry” was all you could grant them.   
“Where have you even been sleeping? Blaise told me he hasn’t seen you two all term either” Maggie shook her head at you.   
“Just elsewhere” You didn’t want to give away the place you two had made for yourselves. It felt kind of like your safe haven away from the rest of the world. “If it makes you feel better, I will come back to our room. It will just have to wait until next week”   
“Okay…” Something in Autumn knew you were lying, but she couldn’t place her hand on what about. You had started walking away, Autumn and Maggie dipping only slightly around the corner when Draco found you in the hallway.   
“I was worried someone had given you a potion or something again” he sighed once he found you.   
“I am fine, see, no need to worry” you opened your arms, smiling at him.   
“Okay good” he leaned close to you and whispered “I just wanted to make sure my wife was safe is all”

That night the owl arrived, the one that would end it all for you or begin it all really depended.   
“Do not let Grayback come anywhere even close to you” Draco instructed as you made your way to the Room later that night.   
“Don’t worry about me. You keep your head where it needs to be” You reminded him, you could fend for yourself it was him you were far more worried about. In a matter of an hour, you could be a widow or married to the man who has killed The Hogwarts headmaster.

“Ahhh Y/n” Bellatrix smirked as they smoked into the room. Your stomach dropped as they did, Draco had left you behind there only after kissing you hard.   
“Bellatrix” you nodded at her simply  
“Where do we find them?” She asked  
“Astronomy tower”   
“Let us go then, lets see Draco become a man tonight” she grinned her sickly grin. You gripped your wand hard as you walked through the halls at the back of the pack. As you walked through the halls, making you way to the tower you glanced only one student. Autumn's girlfriend nearly stepped out into the hallway as you walked by, you shook your head at her warning her to go back into the bathroom she was coming out of. She slunk back in, luckily unseen by the rest of the death eaters. That was it, the whole school would know before long what you had done, and what you were about to do.   
The sight you saw when you got the astronomy tower made you ill, Draco was standing with his wand out pointing at an unarmed Dumbledor. Draco’s hand shook aggressively, you were the first up the stairs just before Bellatrix.   
“Well” Bellatrix spoke as you circled your way around to stand beside Draco. Standing tall in your dress and cloak. “Look what we have here” she smirked. As the group rounded the tower Bellatrix leaned into Draco’s side. “Well done Draco” she whispered to him, you resisted a gag as she kissed his shoulder lightly. You stood close to Draco’s side, your hand light on his arm. He was scared, you could feel it rolling off of him and into the night.  
“Good evening Bellatrix” Dumbledor spoke, watching as Bellatrix walked away from where you and Draco stood. As he spoke Draco kept looking over to you, confirming in a way that you were safe and really standing beside him the wind of the tower making your hair flair like fire in the dark. “I think introductions are in order, don’t you?” Dumbledor continued, not looking at you but at the other death eaters in the room. You let your eyes wander for only a second, seeing someone in the shadows below, you wondered if maybe it was another death eater just patrolling the tower.  
“I’d love to Albus” Bellatrix sneared “But I am afraid were on a bit of a tight schedule” she turned suddenly to Draco. Who had already begun to lower his wand. You grit your teeth as she spoke to him. “Do it” she seemed to whisper. You clenched Draco’s hand tightly, nearly to hard. Reminding him you were still there.   
“He doesn’t have the stomach” Grayback spoke “Just like his father” you felt Draco as he glared toward Grayback, his face sickly in the pale moonlight. “Let me finish him in my own way” Grayback continued, you gritted your teeth looking at Draco.   
“No.” Bellatrix spoke, “The dark lord was clear the boy is to do it. This is your moment” Bellatrix was directed at Draco again “Do it” she sneered, “GO ON DRACO!” She was screaming now “NOWWW” you swallowed hard, lifting your wand so it lined up directly with Draco’s. You knew something inside of him wouldn’t allow him to kill someone but you knew you had to save you both so you were willing to take the blood stains onto your own hands. Draco was shaking so hard, but for some reason your hand was steady. You had barely spoken the beginnings of the killing curse when you heard someone come up behind you and Draco.  
“No” Snape’s voice was harsh, Draco took your arm pushing you back behind him as you both watched Snape take what had been Draco’s stance on the tower. Draco intertwined his fingers in yours, his ring cold on your hand.   
“Severus” Dumbledor spoke, breaking the silence. You locked eyes with Bellatrix for a moment, who was looking at your hands laced together. With the way you stood behind Draco your left hands were wrapped around one another clear to anyone who gave it a second glance that you both were wearing new rings. Her eyes left you, then watching Snape closely, her breathing heavy. “Please” Dumbledor begged.   
You and Draco both jumped nearly out of your skin as Snape casted his curse, the hot fall or green fire shooting from his wand and hitting Dumbledor straight in the chest, the blow sent Dumbledor hurdling over the tower and to the ground. That's when you saw him, your eyes locked with Harry Potters through the grates of the astronomy tower floor. Though he wasn’t watching you he was watching Snape.   
Draco seemed stuck in place, it took you pulling on his hand for him to walk away. Following alongside the rest of the death eaters. You were running so quickly down the stairs you barely heard as Bellatrix screamed, sending the dark mark into the clouds of the sky.   
Snape lead the pack, you and Draco not far behind him. You had let go of his hand as you descended the stairs, needing to be as fast as possible. You thought somehow you could feel his heart beating in the air around you both. Had Snape really just done that? Had Snape really gone against the orders of The Dark Lord and killed Dumbledor himself?   
Draco stopped as Bellatrix smashed every glass and plate on the table in the great hall she got onto. You stood just behind him, the sounds of the glass mimicking the feeling in your chest. With one fowl wave of her wand Bellatrix shattered the glass in every window, the rush or hair streaming hard around you and Draco as you stood watching every candle in the magical ceiling sky going out with the blow.   
“We need to go” you whispered at him as he lingered again. He listened to your voice, following behind you as you were led from the castle and into the woods through the back. Bellatrix danced around the trees, nearly cooing to herself as she did. Draco’s hand never left yours as you walked ahead of him through the forest, all that mattered now was getting away from this place.   
You had just came to the clearing where Hagrid’s hut sat when you heard Harry screaming. Bellatrix making mocking noises of her own.   
“SNAPE!” Harry yelled, causing your and Draco to turn suddenly. “HE TRUSTED YOU!” He screamed again, running after you. Your eyes were pulled back to Hagrid’s hut as Bellatrix lit it aflame, your heart completely giving out or at least it felt like it. You prayed to merlin Hagrid was not inside. Bellatrix hopped around the flame like a child, enjoying a new play thing.   
“Go on” Snape yelled at you and Draco, this time it was Draco who was dragging you away. You lent your eyes back for just a second as you heard Harry screaming again, and Bellatrix hitting him with a spell that sent him to the ground.   
“No” You heard Snape's voice as you all seeped into the darkness of the forbidden forest. “He belongs, to the dark lord” was the last thing you heard as Draco pulled you hard into the forest, needing to get off the grounds so you could apparate home.   
You had just left the bounds of the castle grounds when you turned to the sky, seeing as the dark mark faded into a magnificent gleam of white light and faded away, a tear rolled down your face. Draco pulled you to his chest, apperating you back to the Malfoy manor.   
“You were going to kill him” Draco was whispering to you as you appeared into his room, while the rest apperated downstairs and in the courtyard of the manor.   
“I told you I would kill for you Draco” you reminded him “Snape just beat me to it”  
“You’re…” he sighed “More than I ever could have asked for”   
You were kissed softly when Narcissa burst through the door, her face seeming scared and worried. No doubt thinking the worst when you didn’t show up with the rest of them.   
“Mother” he spoke as she did  
“Oh Draco, I thought maybe he had…” she stopped herself before she could speak it.   
“No mother… Snape did it.” he explained, not letting go of you. “It was Snape who killed him in the end” you watched as a tear left his eye. He knew as well as you did what this could mean for him, failing the dark lord came with a mighty cost. You just hoped more than anything, it wouldn’t be his life.


	35. to me

It had been a week since Dumbledor was killed, every night the manor was overrun with partying death eaters. No one had really spoken to either of you since that night. You spent every day and night thinking the dark lord would come to you, angry and ready to make you pay for not being able to finish your mission. You knew that was exactly the same thoughts Draco was having, because with every noise in the hallway and every dump the house made on its own he looked like he would jump out of his skin.  
Draco had nightmares about that night, he’d wake up in a cold sweat, shaking. You could only imagine what would happen if he had actually done it.   
“I will go get us something to eat” You spoke one morning as you can Draco lay with one another. It was the first day it seemed that maybe the manor was empty.   
“I will come with you,” he said, going to stand.   
“No” you insisted “Stay here. You’re in far more danger than I am now” He didn’t fight with you, instead he sat silently as you dipped out of the door. You wand so tight in your grasp it made your knuckles white. You were right, the manor appeared to be empty. You ducked around corners hiding in any darkness you could find. You found your way into the kitchen, moving as quickly as you could manage to grab you both something.  
“Y/n” you heard a voice behind you. You turned with your wand ready. Narcissa’s face was startled at your reaction.   
“Sorry Narcissa I…” you lowered your wand.   
“I understand. You can let Draco know he can come out now. They won’t be returning until meetings”   
“I am sorry we're just…”  
“Worried the dark lord is upset with you” she continued to finish your sentences.   
“Yes…”  
“If he was mad, then you know you would have heard it by now” she made a fair point.   
“Sorry, I will tell him” you nodded.   
“I have been kind, allowing you both to sleep in the same room, but I will need you to go back to your room starting tonight” she said curtly. You lowered your eyes. “It's just inappropriate for a non-married couple to be sharing a room” she tried her hardest to make it seem like it wasn’t personal. Little did she know, you were in fact married.

“She said it’s not appropriate” you explained to Draco as you brought back some food for you both.   
“Not appropriate?” He asked, his face curling into anger. “No” he said shortly “no, you will stay in there with me where I can keep you safe”   
“Draco you were doing that before” you reminded him.   
“I was, but now you’re my wife and I should be able to sleep in the same bed as you without leaving you at dawn every morning”   
“They don’t know that” you looked at the ground.   
“I will tell them then” he said, turning to leave   
“Daddy” you whispered. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face you after a long pause.   
“Yes baby?” He asked  
“You know we can’t tell them”   
“Why not?”  
“Because we forged their signatures on the documents… we could get in a lot of trouble”   
“I’m an adult” he gritted his teeth.   
“Nearly, but not quite yet. We both won’t be 17 until the end of the summer”   
“This is ridiculous” he turned, it seemed you had won this battle.   
“I know.. but we will have to make it work. Just for two months. Until we are both 17”   
“What’s the worst they could do? Really. If they found out?”   
“Send me away”   
He let out a long, painful sigh.   
“Look at me and tell me you don’t think they would”  
He didn’t say anything, he just closed his eyes.   
“I can’t wait for the summer to be over” he ground his teeth.   
-  
Draco’s birthday passed without any incident, it seemed the two of you may be able to make it to your birthday without any issues. You had gotten used to sneaking again, him coming over at the darkest hours of the night and sleeping with you until the first light showed in the sky. You’d spend entire days together, not doing much of anything rather than sitting around the manor. You had taken up some small bouts of wandless magic, keeping yourselves as busy as possible. Draco sometimes would apparate out and bring you back treats from places, you itched greatly for the day you could also apparate out of there. Just be somewhere else for a day. Anywhere else. You counted down every second until you turned 17 and you could finally tell the world you were married.   
“My wife” he’d whisper to you were under him. Kissing hard on your skin every single time almost like he couldn’t believe any of this was true. Narcissa seemed to leave you be, aside from the bedroom agreement, you’d be able to sit alone in the livingroom at times and just watch he fire. You both had such fond memories of this couch, it was weird to be sitting here just 6 months later already married.   
“When this is over we will go somewhere warm” he said kissing your shoulder “we will dance, and sing, and have babies. And just be how its all meant to be”   
“You think so?” you whispered back. “Babies” you repeated the single word.   
“Yes. And they will look like us so perfectly that the world will envy what we made together. But they will have nothing on us. Nothing at all”   
You kissed him deeply then, his words of admiration cooing your every thought. That was all you could ever want for the two of you, to have that dream which seemed a million years away. To be allowed to get away from every other person in the world and just have the two of you, like you did on the nights he slept by your side.  
All seemed to be going well until…

“Father” you smiled as you walked into the parlor, your father stood there looking worn and beaten but alive. “Where’s mother?” You skimmed the room for her.   
“She’s still on the road” he lent you a smile. “Come” he pulled for you “we need to talk”   
He pulled you into the dining room, you had a meeting here shortly so whatever he said had to be fast.   
“I found you a Suitor. Someone wealthy. Someone who can take care of you” He smiled, thinking he was doing something good for you.   
“But father” you felt your head spinning.   
“The day after your birthday you will marry him, and leave Malfoy manor and Hogwarts behind” he continued. You felt like you were going to be ill.  
“But father” you said again, most weakly. As you felt the world spinning death eaters started flooding into the hall.   
“What?” He said, his voice snapping a little.   
“I can’t” you finally snapped out the words  
“Well you don’t have a choice” he crossed his arms.   
“Please.” you tried to beg.  
“Not another word. You will be married by sunday next” he said frankly, the death eaters all seemed to stream in, unwavered by the obvious moment they had just walked in on. ‘  
“Father I can’t” you tried again  
“Why? Why can’t you?” He asked  
“I just…. I can’t” You thought for sure you were going to be free of this, free to maybe live the life with Draco you wanted so desperately.   
“You will do as I command, until you are married I am in control of you. I am your father” he seems to be getting angry. “You will marry him”   
Your head was spinning so fast you hadn’t noticed that everyone had come in. Your fathers back was to them, so either he didn't know or she didn’t care.   
“You can’t make me” you said, trying hard to stand your ground.   
“What is wrong with you?” he snapped “You never argue with me. I am your father”  
“Father please” you just begged again “I really cant”  
“THEN TELL ME WHY!” He screamed.  
“She can’t marry him” your eyes shot to Draco, who was standing alongside his mother who tried desperately to shush him.  
“And why is that Mr. Malfoy?” Your father turned to face him. You looked at Draco, who was standing as tall as he could manage. You felt yourself shaking.   
“She can’t marry because she is already married” he looked from your eyes to your fathers. “To me”


	36. Of course... Mrs. Malfoy

“What?” your father scoffed “Don’t be daft boy. Sleeping with someone doesn’t make you married”  
“Write the records department at the ministry. It’s on file” Draco was standing tall now, his mother's face flat, you could see in them she was thinking. Your father's eyes shot back to you now, anger rippling across his face.  
“What did you do?” He started yelling.  
“I married someone I actually love instead of some old man like you’d have me do” you stood as tall as you could manage though he still towered over you. You watched in fear as suddenly his hand lifted, as though he was going to strike you. You flinched, closing your eyes preparing for the hit when it never came you opened your eyes.  
“Now Mr. y/l/n” your heart stopped as you saw Narcissa holding your father's arm in its place in the air. “You’re not going to strike my daughter-in-law in my home” she spoke, your jaw dropping.  
“Narcissa don’t be ridiculous” Your father tried to interject, but Narcissa’s wand came up and rested into his neck.  
“That's my sons wife, so she is a Malfoy” She reached out her now free hand to you. “Come dear, the meeting is starting now” you looked at your father for only a second before taking Narcissa’s hand. You father seemed frozen in place for a second.  
“Were you in on this?” He said suddenly, turning to look at you as Narcissa handed you off to Draco who pulled you to him. She thought for only a second before turning.  
“Yes, I was. They had our blessing” She grabbed Lucius’s arm who looked shocked to say the least but did not disagree with his wife. Before he could speak again the Dark Lord smoked into the room.  
“Am I” he paused, watching the stand off “Interrupting?” you stepped away from Draco, standing behind him now.  
“You can’t take my daughter. She’s mine to marry how I please and I did not choose him” Your father was speaking through gritted teeth.  
“No my lord, just some” Narcissa looked away from your father and to the dark lord, bowing her head “family drama”  
“Family drama?” The Dark Lord asked, looking at you as you stood now in your new family. “AHHH!” it seemed easy enough for it to click for him. “So young y/n has joined the Malfoy family now has she?” he seemed to smile at these words. “Congratulations”  
“But my lord” Your father tried to protest.  
“Yes?” He seemed unamused at the words he spoke. “I think she makes a lovely addition, don’t you think?” You cringed a little as The Dark Lord smiled at you, his eyes scanning the lot of you standing there.  
“Yes My Lord” your father lowered his eyes, knowing disagreeing with the dark lord meant nothing good. Not in the slightest. Why was he so willing to take your side? Perhaps it was because the Malfoy’s had been his most loyal followers since the beginning? Or was it something far more sinister.  
“Now, can we have our meeting Mr. Y/L/N? Or shall we discuss more family drama” The dark lord mocked the last few words, making it all too obvious what he was unamused with what was happening.  
“Yes my lord” Your father walked over, sitting down at the table. You walked over with Draco and his family, sitting again between him and his mother.  
The entire meeting you avoided your father's eyes, knowing he was watching you the whole time. You kind of wished you could hear what he was thinking, though you knew it couldn’t be good with the way he was watching you.  
“Now, Mr. Y/L/N, how is the hunt going?” The Dark Lord broke his eyes on you.  
“Well enough sir, we are working on getting to the Weasley home. One of the older boys is getting married, so we are expecting to go and find Potter and his little friends there.  
“Wonderful” The Dark lord nodded. “The Ministry is nearly ours. And with that under my control, there will be nowhere for them to go” he looked over to where you sat now. 

The rest of the meeting went by easily, your father didn’t seem to look at you again. You listening to the plans the Dark Lord had for Hogwarts. Snape would be headmaster, and the Carrow siblings would be head of discipline.  
“And for you Mrs. Malfoy” he spoke, you continued looking down at the table. “Y/N” he said, calling your attention, making you realize he had been speaking to you all along. “You and Draco will continue schooling, listening in on students and reporting anything you see to the Carrow to deal with. But please” he smiled “Don’t be afraid to discipline any students yourselves. Snape, these two are to be given Head boy and Head girl status”  
“Yes my Lord” Snape spoke, you looked to him, as he watched you both closely.  
“And Mrs. Malfoy” he said again, this time you turned right away to look at him “if you decide now that a student need be killed, feel free”  
You nodded, lowering your eyes now to the table. Your head was racing with everything that was going on, your secret exposed along with free reign given to you by the Dark Lord and Snape. You could only imagine what Draco was thinking, you had to remind yourself to thank him later for his smart thinking. You knew how badly he wanted to tell them, but he had been keeping it secret for you until the time was right. It seemed the time had been chosen for you both. 

As the meeting ended people started disappearing into their usual clouds of smoke, you and Draco stayed seated. Hoping maybe everyone in the room would just leave so you could talk. You locked eyes with you father as he stood, his face not giving anything away. Instead he just left, no words, not updates, nothing. Just gone.  
“Mother” Draco spoke to Narcissa as she stood behind you.  
“When?” She asked  
“The Saturday before Dumbledor’s death” He spoke curtly.  
“Alright” She nodded, looking at Lucius who walked back into the room. It was just you 4 now, sitting in this large room. Even Bellatrix had seemed to slither off somewhere. “You should have told us”  
“I know mother, we just” he stood then, ready to explain himself.  
“Forged our signatures on legal documents” she added for him.  
“Yes ma’am” he lowered his head.  
“You’re lucky I like this one Draco. Otherwise I would be upset” You felt your eyes shoot to her face then, watching it as you realized she was smiling. “Welcome to the family dear”  
You couldn’t help yourself, you stood quickly wrapping your arms around her, she was shocked at first but then hugged your back softly. “We will deal with your father” she whispered to you, her hand patting your hair.  
“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy” you pulled away from her then, feeling a little awkward.  
“Of course” she smiled “Mrs. Malfoy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings,  
> So as of today 4/11/2020 I have tested positive for c19. So I am stuck at home for the foreseeable future, my health is not doing so hot so forgive me if my uploading is spotty.  
> I also have considered making a special social media somewhere to keep you guys updated on my predicted uploads and stuff if anyone would be interested. This would include questions on what youd like to see in the stories (all of them; Touch Starved, Mentor, Trick flyer and stories to come) and maybe some hints as to what I am thinking for these longer stories.  
> Lemme know what you think and remember, I love you xx


	37. The train

“I need you to be honest with me” Draco spoke as you walked to his room, which youn guess now would finally be allowed to be your room too.  
“About what?” You asked, turning to him as he clicked the door shut.  
“Has he laid hands on you like that before?” HIs face was stern, flat and unwavering.  
“No” you shook your head. “He has never acted like that to me before.”  
“Good” he sighed, you could feel the relief rolling from him. “Otherwise we were going to have a problem”  
“Thank you” you said, trying desperately to change the subject. “Your smart thinking saved me back there”  
“Well I wasn’t to let someone talk to my wife like that” he couldn’t help but smile at you.  
“If I didn’t know any better Mr Malfoy I would say you were smitten with me” you giggled, raising your brows at him.  
“Head over heels my peach” he whispered, walking to you wrapping his arms around you.  
You had just started snogging deeply when someone knocked on the door, leaving you to pull away from Draco. Who made himself busy in the room, moving things around. You cracked the door to see Lucius, whose eyes seemed settled at first then narrowing at you.  
“I need to speak with my son” He spoke.  
“Draco your-” you started speaking, only for Draco to be beside you. His hand on your back.  
“Yes?” He asked, looking to his father.  
“Come with me” he nodded, Draco complied. Lending you a faint smile as he walked down the hall with his father, Lucius no doubt going to give him a harder time about what was going on than his mother had. You were watching after then so intently as they went down you hadn’t heard Narcissa walk beside you.  
“May I speak with you?” she asked, startling you a little.  
“Oh, yes of course” you nodded, moving so she could walk into the room. Closing the door tight behind you both.  
“Whose idea was it?” She asked.  
“Oh” you sat on the bed “His… he said why wait for someday”  
You watched Narcissa as she nodded, taking a seat next to you on the bed.  
“Snape told me what you were prepared to do for Draco” you closed your eyes, thinking about what would have happened if you had, how this all would be so different now.  
“I thought he needed me to” you let yourself look at her as she stared at you now.  
“You would kill for my son” she nodded, knowing all too well that you in fact would.  
“A million times over”  
“Thats why I stood up for you today.” she spoke “Because I knew you belonged here”  
“I can never thank you enough for that Narcissa. I really can’t”  
“You’re my family now” her face flattened “You’d die for my son. Which means I will defend you to the best of my own abilities” you smiled warmly at her. “So I have to tell you something, something I swore I wouldn’t. And I need you to keep calm okay?”  
You just nodded to her, not able to help the sinking feeling that sat in your stomach.  
-  
Narcissa was just pulling away from you when Draco came back in, his hands shaking in the fists they held. You sniffled a little, wiping tears away from your face.  
“I hate h-” Draco stopped as he saw his mother sitting with you on the bed. Your face is saddened and swollen.. “Y/N?” He asked, his fists releasing.  
“I will leave you two” Narcissa stood, touching Draco’s arm softly as she left.  
“Are you okay?” He worried what on earth his mother had said to you that had upset you so much.  
“You didn’t tell me” you couldn’t help but whisper. He knew instantly what you meant.  
“I am sorry, I was sworn to secrecy” he felt this rushing feeling of guilt.  
“I know. But its me. You tell me everything” you couldn’t help the new tear that escaped you, falling down your face. He was next to you fast, his hand on your cheek wiping away your tears.  
“I am so sorry” he whispered “I just really didn’t know to tell you, you were already dealing so much with losing your friends. I didn’t want to make you worry anymore than that”  
“So you carried it around with you instead of just letting me have it?” you asked  
“It didn’t weigh as heavy with me. I didn’t know her”  
“I know you didn’t, but you know she wanted to fight for us”  
“I know baby, I am so sorry. I understand if you’re mad at me”  
“I am not mad at you. I know you were just trying to protect me. But from now on” you took a deep breath, your air hitching “Just tell me okay?”  
“Come here” he whispered, pulling your head to his chest. Letting you cry there, you knew life was really never going to be the same.  
“What did your father want?” You asked as you found your way back to earth from the cloud of grief you were rolling on.  
“Nothing really worth thinking about. Shit about us not being old enough to make decisions this big.”  
“Yet he was more than willing to let you become a death eater at 16” you clenched your jaw, annoyed all at once.  
“You know, I wish I would have said that”  
“It’s okay. You can’t help him smarter than you” you giggled, trying to relieve a little bit of the tension in the room.  
-  
“I can’t believe we go back tomorrow” you sighed as you and Draco lay together. The night holding you close to one another. Narcissa of course hadn’t made an issue of you being back in his room. Seeing as now it wouldn’t be deemed as inappropriate. Everyone who had been there that night was quiet about what they had heard, but you could only guess what was spoken when they went home from the meeting. Autumn and Maggies families no doubt had said something to them, something in you wished maybe they'd write you. Every time Draco’s eagle owl perched itself on the window you’d check for a letter. But none ever came for you, some for Draco did though. Once from Crabbe and a few from Goyle asking if it was true, you should have guessed they might be the only ones who would write.  
“I wonder who all knows” Draco let his fingers dance gently on the skin of your arm. Soothing both of you with this touch.  
“It’s Hogwarts. So everyone I presume” 

You got up early, finishing up any packing you still had to do. Though you had to admit, you didn’t really sleep at all.  
“Time to go” you heard Narcissa’s voice calling from the hallway. The death eaters were all off hunting down Harry Potter. So the Malfoy manor had become quieter than you had really ever experienced it, which you had to admit you were going to miss. You had become so accustomed to the way of life here, how Narcissa treated you so softly. Even Lucius once at dinner chuckled at a joke you made. It was really feeling like a family here, you had let yourself forget completely about your father. Your mother however, the thought of her at times still made your heart ache. You missed her so dearly.  
You and Draco gathered you final things, meeting Narcissa in the parlor.  
“You two can apparate to the Platform. The train should be taking off in about 45 minutes. That should give you both time to meet up with friends and find your seats before taking off” she embarrassed Draco gently.  
“Goodbye Mother” he grinned, hugging her back. Her attention moved to you now, pulling you close to her as well.  
“Try and have a good year” She held you tightly for a second, her hand patting your back gently before pulling away.  
You aperated to Kings cross, it was quieter than you had ever seen it. The platform was nearly empty, but you couldn’t tell if it was because it was still early or if it was the new blood status requirements. Either way it was incredibly eerie to see.  
You and Draco took no time to walk onto the train, the Carrow twins barely giving you a second glance as you walked by their security detail. It was going to be easy enough for you to ignore them considering they’d be the new authority at school. Although with the Dark Lord giving you both status as head students, you imagined it was going to be a simple year anyway.  
“We just need to get through the year.” Draco whispered as you sat on the prefect section of the train.  
“Malfoy” you heard Blaise as he wandered into the train cart. You looked up at him, wondered if you should smile or even acknowledge him. When he gave you a sidle nod you nodded back, apparently any animosity had sense dwindled. Or maybe he just knew better than to start drama now.  
“Y/n, Draco” you heard as Crabbe walked in, he seemed to be rushing when he saw you taking the seat across the table from you. You smiled as Crabbe, reaching your hand out and shaking his.  
“Congratulations” he shook your hand back, you had to admit Crabbe was probably your favorite of Draco’s friends he was always on the quieter side, but sweet nonetheless.  
“What are we congratulating?” Pansy asked walking into the cart. You resisted a small smile, people were slowly filling in the seats now. The slytherin cart didn’t seem to be missing any students. As you expected.  
“Oh you didnt hear?” Goyle asked, his girlfriend Taryn close behind him.  
“Hear what?” Pansy asked, sitting across the isle from you. She still looked at you like she always had, envy riddling her eyes. Crabbe looked at Draco, who was leaning back into his seat, probably getting confirmation that it was okay to speak of it. The entire train car was silent, probably being as nosey as usual.  
“We got married” Draco spoke, his arms crossing.  
You hadn’t noticed Maggie or Autumn had gotten on the train until you heard them.  
“What?” Autumns was standing in the aisle now, looking at you.  
“Yeah.” You nodded, trying not to look at her for too long.  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” she sounded angry, Maggie stood now. Taking her arm and pulling her to walk away. “No Maggie. No.” She stopped her “there is no way” she looked between you and Draco.  
“Yes actually” you weren’t sure why her questioning you made you so bad. “Since last year”  
“Bullshit!” She was yelling now, the entire train was shifting uncomfortably.  
“I’d quiet down if I were you” Draco had barely moved, he had a way better poker face than you did.  
“He did this. The Dark Lord. Didn’t he?” Autumn was not being silent at all.  
“Problem?” Amycus Carrow was standing behind Autumn now, her arms crossed.  
Everyone in the train stiffened, all except you and Draco.  
“Nothing Amycus” you stood now too, making your way to Autumn “I have this” she simply nodded, turning and making her way from the cart and into the rest of the train. No doubt to watch students in the creepy way they always did. “You need to watch yourself” you pulled Autumn now to the seat next to Maggie who shuffled over.  
“Oh so now you in with the Carrow too?” Autumn asked, still seething.  
“To a degree. I promise I will explain everything. But you NEED to be quiet, especially when talking about the dark lord. I managed to convince Snape and the Carrow that you weren’t a blood trader and that you didn’t know about your girlfriend's blood status so you could even come back here. Don’t make me look like a liar” you snapped a little, you voice in a low whisper.  
Autumns face fell into that of surprise.  
“You did that?” Maggie asked, pulling your attention to her.  
“Yes. I’m sorry she couldn’t come back. It’s safer for her not to be here anyway” luckily your whispering were being drowned out by others talking on the train, including people questioning Draco as you expected. You stood, allowing yourself one more thing before walking away “just keep your mouths shut.”  
You walked back to Draco, who was in the middle of rolling his eyes as Pansy drilled him with questions.  
“You have to be kidding” you heard Pansy sigh as she sat back down.  
“Kidding about what?” You asked, reclaiming your place beside Draco.  
“There is no way you’re married. I don’t believe it”  
“You want proof?” You raised your eyebrows at her, rummaging through your bag. You were happy that your new blood status form had you married name on it. You handed her the paper.  
“And from now on, Parkinson. You can call me Mrs. Malfoy”


	38. Do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild TW

The first feast with Snape being the new Headmaster was interesting to say the least. The Slytherin table seemed much more at ease than every other table, but that is to be expected considering Snape’s last few years of teaching was obviously in favoritism of Slytherin house.  
“And Y/L/N and Malfoy will be acting as Heads of house” you very obviously rolled your eyes, showing your disdain and annoyance to everyone at the table, just catching Autumn’s face as she sneered in your direction.  
“Are you fucking serious?” you heard Blaise groan.  
“Trust me, Zabini I am just as pissed as you are” you snapped. “If it were up to me I wouldn’t even fucking be here” you were standing now, though you weren’t really sure why.  
“y/n” Draco rested his hand on your arm, calming you only slightly, trying to bring you back to your seat.  
You went back and forth a lot with the idea of being here, you knew it was going to be an easy year. It didn’t however make all the people constantly watching you any better.  
“Problem Mrs. Malfoy?” Snape asked, no doubt hearing your not so quiet anger.  
You heard people's low gasp as they turned to you,you closed your eyes trying hard to breathe. Every time Snape or any of the death eaters spoke to you, you resisted the urge to just scream, but you knew better.  
“Nothing, Headmaster” you looked directly to Snape, who was standing center stage in his usual dark robes.  
“Then take your seat” Snape was no fool, he could sense the change in you over the summer, how your once admiration and even slight gratitude rolled into distaste. You had to make yourself sit, wanting nothing more really than to scream at him then leaven. But just because you had your own standings, you couldn’t compare to the power Snape had not just here but with the dark lord. In fact you hadn’t proved yourself to the dark lord in the slightest. Draco leaned down now, pulling your hips to him.  
“You need to shut the fuck up” he growled in your ear. You nodded, knowing he was absolutely right, but it still stung in your ear.  
The rest of dinner was uneventful, the Slytherin tables chatted away like nothing was wrong while the rest of the tables were absolutely silent.  
“All students are not permitted to wander the halls, you will remain in the common rooms after dinner each day” Snape finished the new list of rules. Including telling the students of the new leaders of discipline, the Carrow.  
You let your eyes skim the crowd, trying to assess people’s reactions. It was an uncomfortable feeling of worry, as you expected. People no doubt wondered how this was all going to go.  
The Malfoy’s had arranged for you to have a room to yourselves, which only seemed to piss people off even more.  
You and Draco walked into the common room before everyone else, knowing you’d both more than likely just go to your room.  
“Yeah I gave her the potion” you just heard someone speaking as you turned the corner. You saw Pansy sitting with a group of other Slytherin girls. “And it was nowhere near the whole month she ran around with that Potter” she continued.  
You clenched your fists instantly, but before you could go and confront Pansy yourself Draco’s hand was holding onto the back of your neck keeping you in place.  
“We need to report her.” he whispered. You tried hard to focus back onto the feeling of the warmth of his hand on you, pulling away from the tunnel vision you had been spiraling into. While the Dark Lord gave you liberty to kill whomever you pleased, you knew a full blood student was not his first choice. You tried to pull away from him, but his hand held fast to you skin “You hear me?”  
“Yes” you nodded, your body shaking.  
“Go to our room. Now. I will handle this” he ordered. Now releasing his hand from your skin.  
“Yes sir” you took off, your feet carrying you passed the table and all eyes watched you as you did. You let your feet sit heavy on the stairs, making your sweet time to reach your room. Thinking maybe you’d hear something more though you knew you couldn’t turn around.  
Just as you rested your hand on your bedroom door you heard Alecto Carrow speak.  
“Which one of you is Pansy Parkinson?” She asked. You felt a wicked smile roll across you, Draco worked fast. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, smiling to yourself when Draco walked in. His face flat and his shoulders held high. You stood to meet him, watching as he pulled away his jacket.  
“Sit” he commanded before you could reach him. This wasn’t the same, lustful commands he had given in the past. This was riddled with anger. You sat back on the edge of the bed as he rolled his sleeves to his elbows.  
“You need to manage your anger” he stood before you. “I can’t keep pulling you back to earth from whatever angry wind you’re riding. The Carrow and Snape will only listen to us so many times”  
“I am sorry, you know what Pansy does to me. And her just admitting she poisoned me? She was asking for it” you dug your fingers into your thighs.  
“It’s not just Pansy, you snapped at Blaise at the table. In front of the entire school, I might add. And even at Autumn and Maggie on the train. You can NOT let them see you getting emotional like that” he started pacing the room “And what's this shit about not wanting to be here? You should be greatful to be here, and not stuck at the fucking manor. You’re a Malfoy now, and you need to learn how to act like one”  
He turned to you abruptly when you laughed “I am acting EXACTLY how a Malfoy acts” you stood. “I hold my shoulders back, wear my uniform perfectly, and act like I'm better than everyone else. I have the best teacher after all” you snapped a little at him. It was just hilarious to you hearing him scolding you.  
“You stupid girl” he shook his head “Its not just about thinking you’re better than them. It’s about actually BEING better. And having this immature temper makes you look foolish”  
“Says the boy who nearly had a hippogriff killed because he was trying to show off to Potter”  
“Don’t say his name” Draco’s teeth ground hard at his words.  
“Or what about breaking his nose at the beginning of last year? All you did was make Potter look even more like a hero” you turned from him, making your way to a nearby window.  
“I said” he was standing behind you now, his body nearly touching yours. “Don’t say his fucking name” you turned to him, leaning now on the window sill.  
“Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry. Potter” you gasped a little as his hand clenched on your throat.  
“Shut. Up” his face was close to yours, his body shaking.  
“Potter” you spat out once more before his hand met your cheek. Your mouth fell open, as your head faced back to see him. “Merlin's beard, peachy, I am so sorry” he was nearly begging right away. You were silent for a second, you hand raised to your cheek. “Peachy, please. Fuck. Peach” he stepped away from you now, looking at his hand.  
“Do it again” you couldn’t help but shake, but then smile as his eyes latched onto yours. “Do it again”  
“Peachy, I” he could barely speak.  
“Please daddy once more” you pulled at the buttons of your shirt. His shocked face rolled into a much more wicked one.  
“You like that?” he asked as you walked close to him. “You filthy thing. You like it when I get mad at you, don't you?”  
You nodded, biting your lip.  
“Get over here” his lips curled into a snarl, reaching for you. 

“You will do as I say” he spoke as he rammed into you. Your body pressed hard against the desk in the room. HIs hand rising again and again to strike your ass, each time stinging more, sending a few tears to your eyes. “You will listen to everything I fucking tell you”  
“Yes Daddy” you moaned as his palm met your skin again, his hips ramming into you as hard as he could manage.  
“Yes daddy what?” he growled, dipping his fingers into your hips and pulling your hips back to his again and again.  
“Yes daddy, I will listen” you moaned, your knuckled white on the edge of the desk holding yourself tight to it.  
“Good fucking girl” he groaned again, feeling as your body rolling into climax around him. His own climax came short after, pumping hard into you as he did. 

“You still amaze me” he sighed as he watched you get dressed. The bruises he had left looking so perfectly under the fire lit room.  
“Just because you married me doesn’t mean I can’t still be exciting” you stretched, your muscles aching already.  
“I was serious, you know that right?” he ran his hands through his hair “You have to calm down, I know you’re angry. I am too, but we can’t let them see that. Any of them”  
“I know, I am sorry” you walked to him, standing before where he sat on the bed. “Maybe you just need to keep me in check” you grinned.  
“I can’t fuck you every time you get mad” he rolled his eyes.  
“Uhh, and why not?” you giggled, pulling his head to your chest, kissing his hair softly. He was silent there for a second, pulled back now from that wave of anger he had felt early.  
“I’m sorry I hit you” he was leaning so hard to your skin, you could feel his frown on you. “I promise I will never do it again…”  
“Not unless I ask nicely?”


	39. Dark Arts

The next morning was far more silent than usual somehow. People at the Slytherin table even avoided your gaze as you and Draco walked in. It wasn’t until you saw Pansy, slumped over the table with a black eye and busted lip that you realized what had happened.  
“It was her punishment” Draco whispered as you sat beside him at the table, people scooting away from you. You looked over to Pansy down the table, who seemed to be looking into nothingness.  
“I guess I didn’t realize” you kept your eyes on her, she didn’t eat even as her friends tried to talk to her and hand her food.  
“That's what the Carrow do… that and the” Draco started explaining.  
“The Cruciatus curse” you nodded, you knew exactly by the distant look on her face that she had been stung, because you know the feeling all too well.  
“She deserved it” Draco sat away from you, sitting up straight. 

You spent the rest of the day being completely avoided, people all seemed determined to make sure they didn’t piss you off in any way possible, which you guess meant ignoring you completely.  
“Hey Malfoy” You heard someone calling, you looked around the hall thinking you’d see Draco somewhere, which would be odd since he’s supposed to be in class. You turned and caught the eyes of Theodore Nott who was walking towards you.  
“Wait, Me?” you asked  
“Uh yeah, you’re a Malfoy now aren’t you?” he rolled his eyes. “The Carrow sister is looking for you”  
“She wants to be called Professor Carrow” you reminded him  
“Yeah yeah.” he nodded. “I’m not afraid of them. Or you and that husband on yours either”  
“Why would anyone be afraid of me?” you asked  
“Maybe because you had the Carrow nearly beat Pansy to death and use an unforgivable curse on her?” He asked  
“She got what was coming to her” you grit your teeth. Of course this was about Pansy.  
“Why? Because she outed you for playing around with Potter NOT on love potion?” he laughed.  
You took a deep breath, had it been just last year you would have kept quiet, but now you didn’t have to.  
“Actually, Nott” you snarled “I was doing a mission for The Dark Lord. Which Pansy nearly ruined with her little love potion stunt”  
Faces turned to you as you spoke so freely of the Dark Lord. His eyes went wide, his body nearly shaking.  
“You’re all pathetic” you scoffed. Feeling that familiar rolling of anger seeping into your skin. “You act like you all stand with The Dark Lord, but I see right through you.” you looked him up and down. “You’d run at the first sight of regularity”  
You rolled up your sleeve to Theodore, whose jaw completely dropped as he saw the dark mark on your skin. “Some of us are in this for real”  
“Malfoy” Snape's voice spoke from behind you. You took a deep breath, your body was shaking now completely.  
“What Severus?” you snapped, turning to look at him, your sleeve still rolled up. He ignored you calling him by his first name completely, instead seeing you as you shook before him.  
“Get to class, now” he ordered.  
“Can’t Severus, The Carrow call for me. Unless that was your doing?”  
“No, but I will deal with it. Go” you pulled your sleeve down hard. Rushing past Snape and into the crowd of people watching you, checking nearly every shoulder you could as you waited through them. You walked fast, passed the class room you were meant to be in. Pass the grand hall, and right out of the back door of the castle. Your heart throbbing hard as you walked over the wooden covered bridge. You screamed as your body hit the cool spring air. You swung your wand, shooting a nonverbal but powerful spell to a tree shattering the trunk into a million small wooden fragments. You felt your voice cracking as you continued to scream, seeping deeper into the forest trees coming down around you with every swing of your wand.  
“HEY GIRL!” You heard suddenly, turning to see a small herd of three centaur standing below the darkness of the woods. You jumped as you saw them, you couldn’t have walked that far into the woods had you? “We don’t appreciate people attacking our trees” the centaur spoke again. You held your wand tight in your hand, centaur are dangerous at the best of times, and lethal when angry. You tried hard to apologize, but you couldn’t speak. You backed into a large tree as they began walking closer to you, closing off your pathe to escaping. You were shaking now for an entirely different reason. You had heard the things centaur were capable of from things as simple as trampling someone to death to other, far more terrible things.  
“I apologize for my friend” A small voice called from around the tree, you shot your eyes seeing long blonde hair. Luna Lovegood.  
“Oi Luna, you say she’s a friend. Why does she attack the trees?” One of them asked.  
“She’s had a rough time. I am sorry friends” she spoke, walking to you by the tree.  
“Take her away” One said “Don’t come here again” he continued, letting you take the space behind Luna. She handed one of them a large burlap sack, something she no doubt swiped from the kitchens for them. You clung close to Luna’s side as she walked you from the forest.  
“Lovegood, I don’t know how to thank you” you sighed as you finally reached the bridge again.  
“It’s quite alright, you seemed like you needed rescuing and I was there.” she shrugged. Luna always seemed to carry a simple, almost fairy like way about her. Curious in many ways.  
“I owe you Lovegood” you nodded as you both walked into the now empty hallway. She just made an agreeing noise before walking away. You figured she along with anyone else in Potters friend group didn’t want to be seen talking to you. That they all hated you, but if she did. Then why save you?  
There was no point in going to class, not that Mcgonagall would miss you anyway. All the Professors aside from the carrow had started ignoring both you and Draco. Even Hagrid wouldn’t return your attempted smiles. One more year, was all you thought to yourself. Just one more year. 

You were early to your next class, which used to be called Defence against the dark arts. Now it was simply Dark Arts which Snape and the Dark Lord insist you take since it was nothing like Defence. Which only annoyed you more, but of course you didn’t protest.  
You were scribbling in your notebook with quill after quills of ink when students started walking in, most laughing and talking softly until they saw you then saying nothing.  
“y/n” Draco spoke, taking his seat next to you “Care to tell me why Snape asked me what your issue is?” He asked  
“Because he’s a git, and I am sick of looking at him” you shrugged. Setting your finger into the small pool of ink that formed on your page.  
“I told you, you can’t do this you have to” he started, but you cut him off.  
“Boop” you said, touching Draco’s nose with the inked finger leaving a black spot on his skin. He shook his head in surprise, crossing his eyes to look at the spot.  
“Did you just boop me?” he asked, you laughed and spoke again running the finger across his forehead.  
“Simbaaa” you were cackeling at yourself  
“Whose Simba?” Draco was trying his hardest not to smile.  
“Just some muggle movie” you laughed. Of course he had no idea what you were talking about, you technically shouldn’t know either. Muggle movies were a weakness of yours, you’d snuck away many summers with Autumn and Maggie to see them. Draco shook his head, you had let him know once of your weird love for them and he made clear his distaste for your habit. He tried to wipe away the ink with his sleeve, only making it smudge worse. You were laughing when Amycus Carrow walked in the room.  
“Mrs. Malfoy” She spoke, this being the first time you guessed she had seen you smile, let alone laugh.  
“Sorry Professor” you turned forward in your chair. Leaving Draco to fend for himself. She raised her eyebrow at him as he tried to wipe away the ink from his face.  
“Go to the bathroom and get that shit off your face. You look ridiculous” she said angrily, Draco left then without hesitation. You clenched your hands under the table, of course everything you had had to be ruined by one of The Dark Lord lackeys.  
“Today class we are going head first” she seemed to smile into herself. Her sick rotten teeth on display. “We will start by learning the Unforgivable curses, first learning about them and then practicing them” she paced the front of the room. You could sense the tension in the room.  
“Would anyone like to come up and demonstrate?” she asked looking around the room. Of course no one raised their hands, most of the students in the room had never even seen an unforgivable curse done, let alone done it.  
“No takers?” She asked. “If I don’t get a volunteer I will choose someone at random” you felt your stomach flip. Knowing her, and her knack for punishment you imagined what would happen if she called someone up and they didn’t do as asked.  
The whole class room gasped as you raised your hand.  
“Ahh yes, Mrs. Malfoy of course” she nodded. “Come” she waved you over to her. You stood, avoiding all the eyes as they watched you. You could only imagine what they were thinking.  
You were standing before the class now, avoiding all the eyes including those of Autumn and Maggie who since the train had been avoiding you completely.  
“As someone who has been hit by the curse themselves, why don’t you tell the class what it feels like first?” She grinned. You swallowed hard.  
“It feels like someone is taking a million knives, hot knives, and peeling off your skin from the inside” you explained remembering that day.  
“The spell is only as strong as the person casting it.” She explained, walking around you. “Of course your experience will be lesser than someone in actual battle considering your husband had been the one to do it, correct?” you saw all eyes in the room go wide.  
“Yes Professor” you nodded, trying not to look at anyone. “The pain you send can differ greatly on the intent of the spell caster”. As you spoke Amycus opened a cage, which held a small rodent. You ground your teeth as she grabbed it, setting it on an empty table.  
“Okay Mrs. Malfoy. Show the class how the Malfoy’s do it” she was smiling far to wide.  
You took a long deep breath, staying as strong as you could manage as the small animal happily sniffed around the desk. No weakness. Never.  
“Crucio” you spoke smooth and straight. Making the creature howl and kind of a terrible and disgusting scream. A gryffindor girl nearby covered her ears. You released the spell fast, the small animal shivering as it rolled into a small ball. You clenched your other hand, letting your nails dig into your skin blood pooling with the black ink that had been there first.  
“Now, the killing curse,” she instructed. You shot your eyes to her, it was one thing for her to want you to tortute something for a class, but to kill? “Perhaps I should have someone else…” she started as she saw your face. Before you could lift your wand you heard Draco’s voice.  
“Avada Kadavra” the words came from him almost too clearly. The rodent flew then, smacking into the wall behind it. Dead instantly.  
“WONDERFUL MR. MALFOY!” Amycus howled, clapping her hands. “Did you see the distance?” she was laughing still. “Good thing he didn’t have to do that one hey Mrs. Malfoy?!”  
You dug the end of your wand into your thigh, trying your hardest to breath. For some reason she seemed very invested in telling the class about Draco having to curse you the one time.  
“Take your seat” she instructed, waving you away. “Don’t worry class! You will all be using the curse by the end of the year” you looked at Draco then, his face flat but his eyes telling you he was thinking the same as you. You were in for a long year.


	40. They’re just kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut of course

“I hate it here” you sighed as you sat on the bed, polling away your socks.  
“I wish I had known what it would be like,” he nodded. “Not that we would have had a choice anyway.. Can we just” he moved over to you, allowing for your body to fall as he hovered over you “Not think about it for a few hours?”   
“What do you suggest we do?” you smiled as he pressed his body to yours.   
“I suggest,” he kissed your neck softly “I rip off your clothes, and fuck your brains out”   
“Yes please” you moaned as he quickly nipped at your skin. He grabbed at the cloth that held you, though it wasn’t a lot, and you did the same. Pulling hard on anything that was keeping you from being skin to skin with one another. As he pulled away your panties his mouth began its path, leaving pecking kisses on your skin all the way to your hips. You sighed as he pushed your legs open before him, kissing now on the skin on your thighs. Being nearly too gentle in his touches.   
“Please” you begged as he continued to tease, loving the sight of you squirming beneath him. The power it gave him was perhaps the only thing he felt he had control over, maybe that’s why he craved it so badly.   
“Don’t rush me, or I’ll make you wait longer” he ordered as your hand moved to his hair. You nodded, because you knew he would absolutely torture you if you pushed it now. He made sure in fact to take this time, even if you were rushing him. He would kiss your skin, drag his fingers over your legs, watch as you shivered everytime he was close enough. You resisted every urge to push your body closer to him, instead you’d just try to steady your breathing. You somehow already felt yourself coming undone beneath him, and he had barely touched you. So when his mouth finally met you, you could help the noise that escaped you a mixture of a sigh and groan. He moaned back at your sound along with the way your body quaked below his tongue. He could tell just but how you shook that you em were already riding in the edge of your high.   
“Cumming for me already?” He whispered, pulling his mouth away from you just before you could seep over. You whined, once again resisting pushing him back. “Use your words peachy” he growled.   
“Please daddy” your words were gruff and shaky.   
“Please daddy, what?” He asked.   
“Please let me cum” you could feel the near sorrow and how it robe your words.   
“Absolutely my pet” he moved back fast, rolling his tongue without mercy on your clit. Causing a stream of obstinates to cascade from your body. It was a matter of seconds when your body unraveled at last, making your head rush and your skin buzz. Paradise.   
Your heart was pounding as he rolled back up your body, kissing every inch of the way, sometimes twice. Finally he reached your mouth, pressing his skin back to yours again. He was chilly against your flushed flesh, it felt nice. He held your shaking frame in place with his own.   
“I said hours” he kissed on your jawline. “Don’t tell me you’re crumbling already”   
“I’m sorry” you panted “I just-“ he stopped your words with his mouth. Kissing you all over again.   
“I’ll be gentle” he smiled on your lips.   
“You’d think I’d be used to you by now” you sighed as he kissed back on your neck, leaving purple marks on your skin.   
“I hope you never do” he grabbed your hips now, moving to allow for your hips to wrap about him. Slowly pushing into you, letting out a relieved sigh of his own.   
He was gentle, to begin with. But lost himself in the feeling of you, gripping onto the sheets as he drove without rhythm like he usually did but sloppy but just as perfect. Your hearts seemed to beat in unison along with his thrusting mostions, causing your head to swim at the feeling of him.   
“Ahhh fuck” he moaned as you dug your fingers into the skin of his back, no doubt leaving mail marks on him. He rounded his arm down, wrapping it around your leg and pulling it up over his shoulder. Ramming into you with all his power, the bed hitting hard on the wall behind it, the pillars swaying as he continued his rampage. He kept you there for what felt like hours, and maybe it was. Your toes curling into climax once, twice, three times more before he seemed to even be close. Your legs were aching already and your body was weak beneath him. But once he finally came he let your leg fall, rolling his hips as he finally met his high. His head met your chest, sweat seeping from his skin to yours and vice versa.  
You stretched below him, your muscles screaming as you moved them.   
“I love you” he whispered from your chest, wrapping his arms up around your body.   
“I love you” you smiled, your eyes becoming heavy as you lay there. The heat of your bodies filling the room, the best kind of fire you could ask for. Just as you felt your head start to sink into sleep someone knocked on the door.  
Draco looked at you, raising an eyebrows before rolling out of bed. You stay pulling the covers close to your face. He pulled his pajamas up to sit perfectly on his hips using the door to hide his mark as he opened it.   
“Yes?” He asked   
“If you two are done. We need to see y/n” you heard the voice of Snape.   
“You know what I don’t think we are done. Maybe come back tomorrow” Draco’s voice was the same tone of annoyance it usually was when Snape spoke about or too you. For a man who had been absolutely obsessed with a woman for so many years, he never seemed to understand exactly what you and Draco had.   
“At least next time put a silencing charm on your room. The entire hall doesn’t need to hear your maritals” Snape seemed to bark at Draco.   
You stay up, holding the blanket to your body.  
“What do you want professor?” You asked, making Draco turn to you and Snape to glance past Draco and into the room.   
“The Carrow require you in the Grand hall” he wouldn’t look right at you, instead he stared blankly at the wall behind him.   
“What in earth for? It’s nearly cerfew” you complained, moving to hang your legs off the bed. Snape looked completely out do the room then and into the hallway.   
“Just go.” He was gone fast, his cape fluttering around him as he made his way down the hall. You could imagine it without even having to see it. You had to lean on every surface you could manage as you for dressed, Draco smiling at you from the bed as you slid on your sweater.   
“Maybe you should wear something with a higher collar, you’re completely black and blue” he beamed, complete proud with himself.   
“If the whole hall heard us, I think some spots are the least of our worried Mr. Malfoy” you rolled your eyes at him.   
“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked  
“No it’s fine. I’m sure it won’t be long.” You pulled on a pair of your usual boots, a far more gentle heel than you have been wearing considering you could barley stop your legs from shaking.   
“If you’re sure” he said laying down and pulling the blanket up over him. Making is obvious he was more than content with staying in bed.   
You stretched again before walking out do the door, needing badly for your muscles so release their tension.   
As you rounded the hallway and into the grand hall you saw The Carrow siblings standing, with a handful of students before them.   
“Ah yes Mrs. Malfoy come” Alecto called for you as she stood before them. You walked in, stopping to stand beside Amycus.   
“Ah no wonder it took you so long” he scoffed as he saw the bruises on your neck. “Be careful Mrs. Malfoy, the Dark Lord won’t appreciate it if you get knocked up and miss out on all the fun” he sneared.   
“Enough Amycus” Alecto spoke “Now Mrs. Malfoy, these are all students we have heard whispering about what happened between you and Mr. Nott in the hallway earlier. And we’d like to hear your story” she turned to you.   
“Uhh.. well, Theodore said you needed me, then said something things I can’t really remember..” you knew if you told The Carrow twins someone wasn’t afraid of them, than nothing good would come on it.   
“Oh we know what he said about not being afraid of us. We have taken care of Mr. Nott ourselves. We however would like to allow you to show these studnets” she waved her hand over them “why they should be afraid of you”   
You felt your heart stop beating, and your palms start sweating around your wand. You tried to remain as calm as absolutely possible.   
“Do you think that’s really necessary Professor?” You asked as your eyes skimmed over all the studnets, who now are shaking. You didn’t really recognize any of them, they must all be in different houses.   
“Perhaps you need some motivation. Stand Miss. Labell” one of the girls stood from her chair. Not looking at you. “Why don’t you tell Mrs. Malfoy here what you have been telling people?”   
The girl started shaking then, still looking at her feet. What could she have possibly said to have made them bring her here, what have any of them said?   
“I- I said the only reason you are a death eater is because you’re fucking Malfoy” she looked down at her feet.   
“And?” Alecto pushed.   
“I also said youre just another death eater groupie who fucked her way in” she added “like Narcissa Malfoy” your jaw dropped then.   
“You don’t know her” you felt yourself shaking. How dare they presume to know Narcissa? Or anything she had gone through?   
“You see Mrs. Malfoy why we called for you and not your husband” Amycus explained.   
“Because he would kill every single one of you for even speaking his mother’s name” you glared at the students who no doubt had been making the same whisperings.   
“And as lovely as that would be to watch. Pure blood Is precious” Amycus had to remind you. You clenched yourself jaw.   
“Blood traitor is a blood traitor, no matter the status” you growled. The group all looked at you, fear consuming every single face. “Have you all been saying this?” You asked as you looked through the faces. None of them spoke. “HAVE YOU?” You yelled, making them all jump.   
“Yes ma’am” they all nodded, now absolutely terrified.   
“You should consider yourselves lucky they called for me. Had Draco been told what you said,” you shook your head, laughing a little.   
“What did they say?” You heard his voice suddenly from the doorway behind you. You took a deep breath, turning to see him standing in the doorway.   
“Draco” you looked at him as he walked into the room.   
“Ahh well… we should have suspected anywhere she goes you go Hey Mr. Malfoy” Alecto chuckled, you should have known this was exactly the at they are hoping for.   
“What did they say?” He asked as he met your side.   
“Draco” you whispered as he grit his teeth.   
“Tell me y/n” he spoke again, not looking at you.   
You finally told him what she had said, his body ridged and angry. “I knew if you heard them talk about your mom you would” you tried speaking, his hand rose then stoping you in your tracks.   
“If any of you even so much as mutter my family name again. My mother or my wives, I will not think twice about silencing you forever” he moved his hand to your neck, pulling you beside him. “Amycus, Alecto. Let them go” Draco spoke, surprising you all. “I want them to be afraid, I want them to think about what they have been saying with a clear head. And I want them to know, we are always listening. And next time we don’t be so gracious” with that he was done, pulling you along side him before you could speak.   
“Draco you let them go” you whispered as he closed the bedroom door hard behind you.   
“They’re just kids… they don’t know any better”


	41. show them

Hogwarts had become a prison even more so after that night, people always used to part when you and Draco walked down the hall together. Now they avoided you at all costs, including Autumn and Maggie who you tried a few times to speak with. You never did get a chance to explain yourself to them, after a while you wondered if they even deserved it.  
You found yourself thankful for Crabbe and Goyle more so than you had before. Their loyalties were unwaved even as the school seemed to cave in around you all.  
“Is alright Malfoy” Crabbe nudged you, pulling your gaze back from the students who were against the walls of the grandhall, missing meals but having to watch others eat was one of the Carrow’s favorite minor punishments. Sometimes making them miss several meals in a row, it made your heart ache as you watched them, some leaning hard on pillars of the wall.  
“Yes?” you asked looking over at him now.  
“Are you coming to Dark Arts today?” He asked. You had found yourself skipping class more than going, not that anyone really seemed to notice. You had stopped going when the class started practicing the cruciatus curse on first years. Draco managed to say it was because you were busy recruiting students for the dark lord's army or that you were ill.  
“I wager I had better” you sighed. Draco reached his arm around your shoulder, his hand holding tight the skin of your arm. “I can’t expect Draco to make excuses for me forever now can I?”  
“I would if you asked me” He assured you. He had tried to take all the burden from your body, though there was only so much he could do.  
“Don’t be silly. It’s not like I haven’t done the curses before” which of course is true, maybe it was because you had felt it yourself. Seeing the younger kids writhing in pain made the goodness inside of you recoil and want to hide. It was sickening to see how well come of them had taken to the new teaching types, smiling as they hurt others.  
You and Draco didn’t speak much about the night in the grandhall, when Draco wouldn’t use the curse on those students. All you needed to know what that something in him was changing, just as sickened as the sight of torutre as you were.  
“If it makes you feel better… today we are doing the imperious curse instead” Crabbe’s words were soft. While they found themselves liking the power they never pushed you much.  
Not at all really. They knew better than to do that.

You walked the halls once again, moving the students hard with your very presents. Draco kept his hands on your always, holding your fingers in his or on the small of your back. He was the weight in the water of the world around you, keeping you from floating away completely.  
“Ahhhh Mrs. Malfoy!” The Carrow sister smiled, “Feeling better I see”  
“Yes Alecto” you nodded as you took your seat beside Draco.  
“Then why don’t you join me here?” She asked, gesturing for her side. You nodded to Draco who let his hand fall then. Leaving your skin cold where it had been. You walked to the front of the class.  
“The Imperious curse, make someone do anything you’d like them to do” Alecto began. You felt an eerie sense of formality, that first day back seemed to be playing itself all over again. Except this time you knew what had to be done, you were starting to lose name in the eyes of the Carrow and before long they wouldn’t care if you were sick or not.  
“Who would like to volunteer to have the curse placed on them?” She asked the class. “What about you Mr. Longbottom?” Neville’s face was always ornate with dark bruises, and cuts. Today it was a black eye and a swollen face. You looked at Neville as you stood there with your wand, gripping it tight. You and Neville had never really known one another, but you had known he stood with Harry through everything. Even back when some had not believed him.  
Neville stood, limping a little as he walked to the front of the class. All the Gryffindor students moved uneasy in their seats, you figured they all assumed you’d hurt him if you could.  
You held your wand to Neville as he stood before you, looking at the ground.  
“Imperio” you spoke flat, your voice killing the silence of the room. Instead of falling silent again, the room was filled with a song. Neville’s voice sang through the room.  
You laughed a little as his voice seemed to crack, making people in the room laugh a little as well.  
“Now Mrs. Malfoy” Alecto stopped you, Neville falling silent again. “Something more than making the boy sing”  
You waved your wand again, Neville started dancing smoother in motion than you had seen him move before. His hands seemed to move with music only you could hear, because it was set to the tone in your head. Alecto was clearly mad as she walked away, her shoes tapping hard on the wooden floor as the class seemed to laugh, the first sense of happiness this classroom had felt since the year began.  
“The Cruciatous curse then” She said suddenly, you wand fell from there it stood.  
“Have I not done what you asked?” you held your wand to your side.  
“And now I ask this” She stood from the seat she had taken.  
“Fine” you spoke, everyone shuffled hard in their seats. “Longbottom.” you turned back to him. “Do it”  
“Mrs. Malfoy” Alecto spoke, somehow surprised.  
“I have had plenty of practice with this curse. Don’t you wager someone who has less should do it?” you asked. She scoffed. You knew had anyone in the room been willing to, they may have gasped.  
“Darling” Draco spoke, you looked at him and shook your head. Commanding him to sit, as he did you looked back to Neville. Whose face was as confused as you sure everyone was.  
“Go head Longbottom.” Alecto spoke. Neville seemed weak from beatings, his body no doubt as brittle and broken as he looked. He needed so desperately to have a break.  
You caught his eyes, forcing him to stare at you. You nodded at him, begging him in a way to relieve his good guy sensibilities and do what was needed.  
He looked ill, like even the sounds of the words may make him vomit.  
“Do it!” you yelled as he seemed to back away, making him jump suddenly. You knew, had he been stronger and not so beaten down he never would have caved. Had you been anyone else aside from maybe you, Draco, Crabbe or Goyle he never would have done it.  
But he did.  
Standing there with his wand shaking hard as he just whispered the curse.  
Your knees met the ground fast as the pain rocked your skin, a similar but still consuming fire ate away at your very soul. Causing a curdling scream to hit every ear, you wrapped your arms tight around your body. The spell left as soon as it came. Neville lowering his wand, and running to you.  
“Y/N” he asked as you pulled yourself open. Shaking.  
“Good work” you coughed as your body ached pleading for you to stop moving.  
“Alright” Alecto spoke, making you turn to her. “Since Mrs. Malfoy is so willing. How about one more?” you sighed, Neville helping you to your feet.  
“Professor” Neville tried to plead.  
“Would you like to go again Mr. Longbottom? Not had enough?” She asked.  
“No I…” He stopped speaking.  
“Alecto” Draco stood.  
“Ahhh of course. Mr. Malfoy! Who else?!” She waved for him.  
“Alecto I don’t think-” he tried to insist.  
“Would hate to have to tell the Dark Lord you refused class orders” she said simply. Making your skin crawl.  
“Just do it Draco” you spoke, making him look at you now. “Show them how strong the Malfoy’s really are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Twitter so I could interact with y’all   
> It’s @EveeLoxMalfoy 🖤


	42. My mission

Draco of course was far more practiced than Neville, so his curse felt like it was pulling the skin away from your body the second it hit you. You would think that with all the times you had been hit, you would have started getting used to the feeling.  
And maybe in a way you were, because this time you didn’t scream. Instead you just wrapped your arms around your body, it felt your ribcage may explode open if you didn’t. He only held you in the spell for a second, before nearly throwing him wand to his side to get to you.  
“No, Draco” you used the chair beside you to steady yourself. People gasped as you managed to stand, no one had been able to be hit with the curse so close together and be able to stand. How on earth were you managing? “I am okay”  
“Peach” he looked at you the same way the rest of them did, shocked and confused.  
“Are you pleased Professor?” you spoke though your jaw was clenched. She was smiling with her arms crossed.  
“Oh yes I am, curious Y/N I have never seen such a young witch take so many hits and be standing. The Dark Lord would be pleased to hear it”  
“Great” you spoke as Draco pulled you to his side “Now if you’ll be so kind to actually teach. I would like to leave this year having learned something”  
People in the room looked around at one another, probably stunned at how you spoke to her. But you were done, beyond done with the nonsense in this school. Beyond done with the feeling the halls always had lingering in them, how you couldn’t seem to sleep a single night without seeing the dead and falling frame of Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy tower.  
Draco helped you back to your seat, Alecto watched you two as you did. Nodding to herself. 

The rest of class was interesting, but the pounding in your head made it nearly impossible for you to listen. The sound of some of the girls voices alone made you cringe, and sent a stinging in your ear.  
“Y/N” Draco pulled your attention suddenly, making you turn to him. He ducked down fast, pressing his robe sleeve into your face. You hadn’t even noticed your nose was bleeding. The blood had even started dripping onto the desk before you.  
“Fuck” you brought up your own sleeve and took place of Draco’s. “I didn’t notice”  
“We should bring you to Madam Pomfrey” Draco was pulling you up and rushing you from the room, taking your things along with him.  
“I am fine” you tried to insist as he tugged you along. He stopped in the hallway turning to you as you held a monogrammed DM handkerchief to your face now.  
“You were hit with an unforgivable curse two times in a row in a matter of minutes. I tried to hold back as much as possible” he seemed to be explaining himself now, begging for something you couldn’t manage to place.  
“Draco I know, please just take me to our room” you were the one begging now, going to Madam Pomfrey could only lead to Snape questioning you and even the thought of seeing him made you want to puke.  
“If you won’t let me bring you to Madam Pomfrey than I am going to have to try and heal you myself”  
“It’s just a nosebleed Draco.” you continued to press the soft fabric to your face “I do however owe you a new hanky”  
“Malfoy?” You turned to see Neville standing in the hallway behind you.  
“Hey Longbottom” you nodded to him as he moved through the crowd to you. Ginny Weasley seemed to reach for him frantically, trying to make him stop talking toward you.  
“Thank you” he said as finally lost her hands and got to you. You skimmed the halls, of course everyone watched as Neville broke through the barrier your and Draco had created to keep people away. You were checking mostly to make sure no one dangerous was watching.  
“Don’t thank me” you insisted, trying to look stern still.  
“I couldn’t manage another curse on me.” he continued speaking.  
“Then I recommend you walk away now, before you get in trouble for talking to me” you went to turn from him but his hands stopped you.  
“Why?” he asked. “Why would you do that for me?” the whole hallway was silent, listening to you. Draco pulled you suddenly away, rushing you to an empty corner.  
“Draco what are you-” you started before you heard Snape, telling students to clear the halls.  
“Shhhh” he whispered, that's when you felt your head start to spin. You leaned in then, laying your forehead on Draco’s close shoulder.  
“Draco, please take me to our room. I feel ill” The must have been the last thing you said before you blacked out and he swooped you into his arms. Because you woke up in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey swaying around the room and Draco sitting on the foot end of your bed.  
“I said our room “ you complained as you turned to your side.  
“Well, Mrs. Malfoy if you hadn’t fainted into my robes. Than I may have”  
“So what did she say was wrong with me?” You sat up.  
“Nothing dear. It looks like you were just exhausted and your body just finally gave way” Madam Pomfrey broke your conversation.  
“May I leave?” You asked.  
“I would like a few words” Snape spoke as he rounded the corner into the room. “Madam Pomfrey if I could” he nodded her away, and she did as commanded walking away into the halls of the school. You sat up to sit next to Draco, who gave you an apologetic look.  
“Alecto told me about your show today,” Snape began.  
“I was simply-” you tried to explain, but he cut you off right away.  
“Simply trying to make yourself not look like the enemy” he spoke. “But you need to be that.” he walked over, leaning on the bed frame. “You need to be the enemy. Or you die”  
You and Draco were frozen, you hated to admit it. But all of this was true.  
“And if it weren’t for you somehow being able to stand through an unforgivable curse. The Dark Lord may be angry” Snape walked away  
“He knows then?” you asked.  
“He knows everything” he seemed to think for a moment “He requires a task of you”  
You heart began to sink, you had managed to convince yourself maybe you’d go task free.  
“What is that?” you asked, not really wanting to know.  
“You will gather someone for him. A student.” your heart wasn’t just skipping beats. It had stopped entirely. “Her father has been writing things and The Dark lord hasn’t liked hearing it. So you will grab her on the train home for Christmas and bring her to the manor”  
You clenched your fist, guess you’d be the enemy after all.  
“Who is that?” You asked, as far as you knew no one here had family working for the Daily Prophet.  
“Luna Lovegood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Twitter so I could interact with y’all  
> It’s @EveeLoxMalfoy 🖤


	43. Head of student punishment

You felt ill everyday that got closer to the day of break. You’d actually done everything in your power to avoid Luna.  
Even as Alecto and Amycus decided to bring you into detentions. You felt your willingness to fight back melting away. Like they were wearing away at every inch of your soul, even Draco started noticing as you changed.   
Your eyes sinking deeper into your body with every sleepless night, and your willingness to eat dwindled. They were doing this to torture you no doubt, for standing up to Alecto in class for Neville the one time.He was as regularly in detentions aas you worked them. Watching as they abused him and Seamus refused every single curse practice.   
They would simply nod sat you as you looked at them, your wand ready for another curse if commanded. You were a shell of what you had been. An echo.   
“Baby” Draco called for you as you sat staring away into nothing. Your head showing imagines again and again of all the pain you had been causing. “Baby?” He shook your shoulder lightly.   
“Yeah? Sorry I was…” you looked at him.   
“Zoning out again… I need to talk to my parents they can’t keep doing this to you” he left his hand on your shoulder. Squeezing there.   
“Im fine. I just need to get over all of this” you stood from the desk in the room.   
“No. You don’t. I’m going to volunteer to take those detentions”   
“I told you I dont want that” you reminded him, this wasn’t the first time you’d have this conversation with him. He would insist on being part of the detentions. To take them in braking shifts with you so you didn’t have to do it alone.   
“I can’t watch you wither away like this anymore. I am your husband and I feel like I can’t do anything to fucking protect you”   
“I’m doing what I hve to do to stay alive… if you asked the Carrow for a break they’ll probably make it worse”  
“Then I will talk to Snape.”   
“Good luck finding him” you grit your teeth, Snape had been seemingly MIA over the last few weeks. Tucked away in the headmaster's office you guessed. Seeing as he never actually had to be in any classes or teach could get away with being gone.   
“Go to dinner with Crabbe and Goyle. I am going to talk to Snape” Draco let his hand fall from you   
“Draco please”   
“I don’t recall asking for permission.”   
You bowed your head “yes sir”   
He knelt down so he could look up to you from the place on the floor your eyes knew too well.   
“I love you. And I am going to keep you safe. You can be as mad at me as you’d like. You’ll forgive me someday”   
“Kiss me?” You barely let yourself feel good things. So every chance you had you’d press your mouth to him, feel his skin. His breath. His heart pounding.   
It was the only thing reminding you that you weren’t already dead.   
“If you promise to not be mad at me for what I’m about to do”   
“What are you?” He kissed you softly, then left the room without a single word.   
Wait. What on earth could he mean what he was about to do?   
You made your way to the door, peaking out to look down the hallway but he was already gone.   
You had to be over dramatic. He sometimes used words that made things seem way more serious than it actually was.   
You met Crabbe first, nodding at him as you sat next to him in the hallway.   
“Y/n?” He asked, looking around you. Even Crabbe and Goyle never saw you without Draco “where’s Malfoy?”  
“He said to come to dinner” you shrugged. Pulling a grape to your mouth. The sweetness alone made your stomach roll. Most food did lately.   
You sat in silence for a while when Draco finally walked in, alongside The Carrow. Who both seemed more than pleased.   
They walked to the front of the room, Draco beside them.   
“We would like to introduce everyone to the new head of student punishment”   
Their words made your heart stop. It was one thing taking you into detentions and making you do spells on kids every now and again. It was another for you to have to be the one to make those decisions.   
Now they had Draco.   
In the exact wicked place they always wanted him.   
You knew their plan, wear him down until he became just as sick and vile as they are. But they wouldn’t.   
Not if you had anything to say about it.


	44. Ruined

“I know I’m sorry” Draco shook his head as you paced around him that night.   
“And you know this is exactly what they wanted? To make you the bad guy?!” You weren’t even sure why you were yelling.   
“I know… y/n please. I had to do it to keep you safe. You were falling apart I couldn’t take it” it wasn’t much like him to sit and take the baradding you were giving him. In fact he would always fight back. Maybe this time he didn’t because he knew you were right.   
“Well I won’t allow it” you stopped your pacing. That seemed to be the tipping point.   
“You won’t allow it?” He stood from the seat he had taken   
“Yes.”   
“So you think you can tell me what to do?” His sudden starkness was shocking. And frankly startling.   
“I-I mean I-“   
“You listen here” he spoke, pulling your chin close to him with his hand. “You may be my wife. But that doesn’t mean you get to treat me like a child.”   
“Draco I just...was just-“   
“Telling me what I can and can’t do. As if I don’t realize exactly what’s happening. I love you, but you’re fucking wrong if you think I am going to become some subservient bitch like my father”   
You felt your jaw drop, it wasn’t like Draco to talk of his father, let alone like this. Especially lately.   
“Draco” you leaned into his hand “I would never treat you like a child. You know that…”   
“Then I need you to let me take care of you.”  
“So you want to treat me like a child instead?” You tried to act as hard as you could, even as his stern face rolled into a gentle smile.   
“No. I don’t want that. I want us to be equals. Like it’s meant to be” he seemed to think for second “I mean for the most part”   
You cocked you head “for the most part?” You asked.   
“Yeah” he seemed come to his own conclusion “ because I’d still like for you to be my little slut when I tell you to be”   
You could instantly feel your face turn red. The heat taking over your whole body. It felt like forever since you’d spoke to each other like this. With everything that’s been going on sometimes it was hard to feel this way. But right now, oh could you feel it.   
“So what do you think? Are you still mine?”   
“Of course…” you bit your lip “daddy”   
You watched as his jaw clenched, “good girl”   
He was lifting you fast, nearly throwing you onto the bed. He didn’t bother to take off your clothes, he just wanted you. Now.   
As he worked on his pants you quickly moved from the bed and to your knees before him.   
“You’d think you start fights on purpose” he smiled as you tugged off his pants.   
“Says you.” You smirked running your hand over him. He groaned as you did. You pulled him into your hands, letting your mouth on him but only a little. Although it seemed he wasn’t taking that for an answer. He moaned into your touch at first, then seemed to lose it. Pushing you against the bed frame with his body.   
“Fuckkkk” he groaned as he thrusted into your throat. You couldn’t help the whine that left you, rattling into him. You could feel every inch as it pushed into your throat. He seemed to use the bedpost as a way to stay upright, his other hand clenching your hair. No mercy.   
He thrusted again, but not just once. In a rhythm he pushed in and out of your throat, making your eyes start watering. Once he finally pulled away you gasped for breath. “That’s my girl” he moaned watching you as you took long breaths. He grabbed you, throwing you into your mattress. He was quick to pull away your underwear. These times here couldn’t happen soon enough.   
He lifted you again, turning so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and you were on top of him. He did every ounce of the work, using his strength to move your body exactly how he would like. And enjoying every single noise that came from you as he did. He was relentless, his hips moving opposite of yours to thrust against you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin as he moved hard against you. He moaned as you did leaning in and leaving ripe bruises on your collarbone and neck.   
“Mine” he whispered with every mark “mine. Mine. Mine”   
“Daddy” you pleaded as your skin started aching. Though it made goosebumps rise. He clasped your neck with his hand, making you look to him.   
“Tell me you’re mine”   
“I’m yours” he continued to pound into you again. And again. Not relieving any motion “daddy I’m yours” you moaned.   
“Yes you fucking are.” He groaned. You leaned in and lent him a single returned bruise, deep purple nearly instantly.   
“Mine” you whispered at the feeling of his skin reacting how yours did.   
You felt your legs begin to shake as your body gave into him, the high even making your head feel light. Running on summer clouds. His own rush was close behind, with the aided feeling of your body begging for mercy he crumbled away below you. His arms clasped around you and onto your shoulders as he did.   
“I love you” he huffed into your perfectly painted neck.   
“I love you Draco” you held onto him with any strength you had left. He always managed to make your body feel so weak, but your heart so strong. 

“You need to let me take care of this Carrow stuff” he insisted as you laid together.   
“Fine. But if they ask for me you can’t make excuses” you demanded right back. “We can’t let them sense weakness” You thought for a moment he would protest. But he didn’t.  
“Okay” he nodded. “But don’t go trying to get in trouble with them. Because I can’t promise I’ll always be able to get you off” he shook his head.   
You rose your eyebrow “you’ve done a pretty good job of that so far”   
“I never had to-“ his mouth dropped when he finally realizing what you had been insinuating. “You bloody pervert” he scoffed.   
“Hey. You made me this way”   
“Well…” he pulled you close to him “I’m sure glad I did” you leaned your head on his chest, and he pulled the blanket up over you both.  
“You know I love you. And I am just doing this to keep you safe. Keep you…. you” he spoke softly.   
“I know Draco I just… make sure you also have you okay? Don’t let them ruin you either”   
He scoffed “baby I’m already ruined”


End file.
